Solucion Equivocada o no?
by Citrus-Gi
Summary: Sakura Haruno necesitaba dinero urgentemente… y mucho dinero. Sasuke Uchiha estaba dispuesto a proporcionárselo… por un precio, pero no estaba dispuesto a esperar y lo tomo por la fuerza.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—¡Pero este tratamiento es totalmente revolucionario! El especialista dice que incluso podría curar a papá. No obstante, es muy caro; además, sería necesario llevarlo a América.

Sakura Haruno se inclinó hacia adelante; sus ojos color jade se posaron suplicantes sobre el inexpresivo rostro de su antigua madrastra.

—¡Tayuya, eres la única a quien puedo recurrir! ¡Ayúdanos… por favor!

—Es totalmente imposible —lady Underhay sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo pedirle dinero a Lennox para mi ex esposo —se ruborizó con timidez—. Siempre ha estado… un poco celoso de Jiraiya.

—Fueron socios en alguna ocasión.

—Pero eso sucedió hace tiempo. Y de todos modos, Lennox piensa que el Consejo de Administración fue más que generoso cuando Jiraiya… absurdamente, los abandonó para dedicarse a pintar —los labios de Tayuya se apretaron—. Y a mí también me dejó.

«¡Tú fuiste quien lo dejó!», quiso gritar Sakura. «Tú fuiste quien no quiso arriesgar su estilo de vida para dejar que papá realizara su sueño».

Pero no dijo nada. Recordaba a su padre, diciéndole:

—No culpes a Tayuya, cariño. Ella nos amó, a su modo, pero no puede vivir sin dinero y comodidades. Los necesita, como se necesita el aire para respirar. E inevitablemente irá hacia dónde está el dinero. Lennox la tratará bien. Tienen un interés mutuo por las posesiones materiales y la seguridad…

Sakura recorrió con la mirada la elegante sala. La venta de cualquiera de las pinturas o de las antigüedades que contenía, habría pagado el tratamiento de Jiraiya Haruno.

—De todos modos, entiendo que tu padre ha tenido bastante éxito con su preciosa pintura. ¿No podría pintar algo para financiar su tratamiento? —Tayuya miró su reloj con inquietud.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, agradecida de que Jiraiya no pudiera escucharla.

—El virus que le causó su enfermedad… atacó los músculos del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Tiene… dificultad para usar la mano, así que ya no puede pintar.

Tayuya se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

—Ya… veo. Bien, eso es trágico, pero si se hubiera quedado con la empresa, tendría un seguro médico que cubriría ese tipo de eventualidad. Lo siento, querida, pero nada puedo hacer.

Las manos de Sakura se torcieron sobre su regazo, con los nudillos blancos.

—Tayuya, debo conseguir ese dinero de algún modo y asegurarme de que papá tenga esta oportunidad antes que sea demasiado tarde. Haré cualquier cosa… estaré de acuerdo con las condiciones que ofrezcas. Pagaré el préstamo, aunque me lleve el resto de mi vida, pero tengo que conseguirlo. Si alguna vez te importó papá, por favor ayúdame a pensar en algo.

—Naturalmente que me importó. Pero lo que pides está fuera de consideración —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te has dirigido a alguna institución financiera?

—Sí, pero no tenía nada que usar como garantía para un préstamo. Ni siquiera puedo garantizar que habrá una cura duradera, o que papá pueda volver a pintar algún día.

—Jiraiya debió ahorrar para el futuro, antes de echar por la borda su carrera de negocios de esa manera tan loca —el tono de Tayuya era cortante.

—Él no podía saber que iba a ponerse enfermo —protestó Sakura—. Estaba bien hasta aquel invierno…, más feliz que nunca… —se interrumpió con culpabilidad, consciente de que sus palabras no eran muy afortunadas y cuando vio tensarse los músculos de lady Underhay, supo que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

—Temo que voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas —señaló Tayuya y se puso de pie—. Lennox llegará a casa en cualquier momento y preferiría que no te encontrara aquí. Vamos a recibir esta noche… al director de Uchiha International…, y hay cosas que debo hacer —hizo una pausa—. Lamento sinceramente no poder ayudar, Sakura.

—Yo siento haberte molestado. Eras mi última esperanza.

Al volverse hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió. Lennox Underhay entró.

—Sakura, ¿no? ¿Cómo estás? —su sonrisa era cortés, pero sin entusiasmo y la mirada que le dirigió a su esposa fue inquisitiva.

—Tiene que irse en seguida, cariño —interrumpió Tayuya con rapidez—. Te acompañaré a la puerta, querida —sus labios estaban comprimidos cuando llegaron al vestíbulo—. Sin duda él querrá saber qué estabas haciendo aquí —murmuró con tono agrio—. No quiero parecer insensible, Sakura, pero a veces haces las cosas muy difíciles.

—No habría venido si no estuviera absolutamente desesperada —repuso Sakura y luego le entregó a lady Underhay una tarjeta—. Este es el número de teléfono de mi hotel. Si llegas a pensar en algo… si se te ocurre algún modo de conseguir el dinero, puedes localizarme ahí en los próximos dos días.

Tayuya asintió reacia.

—Muy bien, pero no prometo nada.

La vida era muy injusta, decidió Sakura, con amargura. Tayuya simplemente había cambiado un lujoso y cómodo escenario por otro. Si dejar a Jiraiya después de cinco años de matrimonio le había causado pena, lo mantenía bien oculto. Tayuya podía ser la persona más dulce del mundo cuando quería. Pero cuando estaba de mal humor…

Sakura hizo una mueca. Jiraiya, viudo desde hacía unos años, había mimado mucho a su segunda esposa. Cuando él anunció que renunciaría a su empleo, a su casa en Londres y a la casa de campo en West Sussex para convertirse en artista, Tayuya lo recibió como un mal chiste y luego, como una aberración temporal; pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él no sólo hablaba en serio, sino que estaba absolutamente decidido, se volvió como loca. Sakura aún se estremecía al recordar aquella época.

De cualquier modo, Tayuya tuvo suerte. El acuerdo de divorcio la benefició bastante, cosa que ella parecía haber olvidado, y más tarde, se casó con Lennox Underhay, quien siempre había admirado su elegancia y belleza.

Al principio, todo funcionó bien para Jiraiya. En lugar de morirse de hambre en alguna cloaca en el extranjero, como Tayuya predijo, encontró un mercado listo y bien pagado para sus paisajes y él y Sakura disfrutaron varios años de viajar por la Dordogne y Provence mientras él trabajaba. Jiraiya Haruno, como había dicho un crítico, tenía la habilidad, única, de expresar al óleo la intensidad del calor y los tonos de las regiones sureñas de Francia. «Voy a conseguir el dinero y papá irá a América para su tratamiento».

Pero, ¿cómo obtendría dinero con rapidez?, se preguntaba. Tal vez debería considerar medidas más desesperadas. Las prostitutas de clase ganaban mucho, se decía, y libre de impuestos. Volvió un poco la cabeza, estudiando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del tren. Sólo un supremo optimista pensaría que los clientes desearían a una chica flaca, de diecinueve años, de senos pequeños, cabello lacio y ninguna experiencia.

Se alegraba de que su padre no tuviera idea de lo que estaba considerando, aunque fuera en broma. Él creía que ahora ella estaba tratando de vender su última pintura. El hombre de la Galería Orbis había sido muy amable y comprensivo, pero la pintura era casi irreconocible como obra de Jiraiya Haruno. Sakura fue poco realista al pensar que la aceptarían.

Iba a necesitar un milagro.

Horas más tarde, ya en su habitación, Sakura estaba tumbada en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Probablemente sería una llamada de la recepción, para preguntar cuándo se iría, pensó al levantar el auricular.

En lugar de eso, la voz de su madrastra, al otro lado de la línea, inquirió de forma cortante:

—¿Puedes venir a casa de inmediato? Hay algo que deseo discutir contigo.

—Acerca del dinero. ¿Quieres decir que has pensado algo?

—Posiblemente.

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso! ¿Qué es?

—No es algo que quiera discutir por teléfono —repuso Tayuya con frialdad—. Y en cuanto a que sea maravilloso…, bien, eso está por verse —hizo una pausa—. Ayudaría que vinieras razonablemente presentable —le sugirió y colgó el auricular.

Presentable, pensó Sakura con asombro, revisando en su mente el escaso guardarropa que había llevado con ella.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa negra de manga larga, cepilló su cabello castaño hasta que brilló y lo sujetó atrás de las orejas con dos peinetas de carey.

Encontró a Tayuya sola en la sala, de pie junto a la chimenea de mármol y con una copa de brandy en la mano.

—¡Dios Santo, dije presentable y en lugar de eso te apareces como una estudiante de arte!

—Que es exactamente lo que soy —replicó Sakura, levantando la barbilla—. De cualquier modo, ¿importa mucho mi ropa? No me van a ofrecer un empleo de modelo, ¿o sí?

—No hay garantía de que te ofrezcan nada en absoluto —exclamó Tayuya—. Cuando él te vea, puede arrepentirse.

—¿Él? —Sakura frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién es él?

—Sasuke Uchiha —informó Tayuya—. Es el Director de Uchiha International y quiere hacerte una proposición. Tú lo escucharás, aunque encuentro todo esto totalmente increíble…, impensable —bebió un poco de su brandy—. Está en la biblioteca, así que te sugiero que no lo hagas esperar más.

Sakura se dirigió a la biblioteca. Había oído hablar de Uchiha International, por supuesto. ¿Quién no? Pero, ¿qué diablos podía querer alguien relacionado con una organización tan importante con una joven insignificante como ella? Como había dicho Tayuya: no tenía sentido. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, preguntándose si debía llamar y decidió que no; giró el picaporte y entró en la habitación.

Todas las luces estaban encendidas y Sakura parpadeó después de la relativa oscuridad del vestíbulo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la brillantez, se detuvo en seco…

El director de una importante compañía como Uchiha debería ser un hombre mayor, pensó, como Lennox Underhay, por ejemplo.

Pero este hombre era joven, e increíblemente atractivo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos oscuros como el ebano, con largas pestañas… Además, era muy alto y tenía un cuerpo magnífico.

Él también estaba sorprendido, sus oscuras cejas se juntaron sobre la nariz al tiempo que la examinaba sin prisa de arriba abajo.

Sakura sintió las manos húmedas de pronto y se limpió las palmas sobre sus vaqueros. El movimiento rompió la silenciosa quietud que parecía envolverlos y Sasuke Uchiha, abruptamente, también se movió como si estuviera molesto por algo.

—Así que… usted es Sakura.

—Sí —tragó saliva, mirándolo, hipnotizada y consciente de que tenía la garganta seca y el pulso acelerado—. Y usted es… Monsieur Uchiha.

Él sonrió breve y sardónicamente.

—Oh, dadas las circunstancias, deberíamos ser menos formales. Mi nombre es Sasuke.

—¿Cuáles circunstancias? —de repente, sintió miedo. No había pensado en serio lo de ser una prostituta de lujo—. No… no comprendo.

—¿No se lo han dicho? —los ojos se clavaron en los de ella—. Entonces, la tarea… el privilegio es mío, al parecer. Usted y yo, mademoiselle, estamos destinados a casarnos.

Por un momento, Sakura quedó paralizada. No podía moverse, hablar… o siquiera pensar coherentemente… «Increíble», había dicho Tayuya. Pero era peor que eso. Era una locura.

—Es mejor que se siente —añadió cortante Sasuke Uchiha—. Antes de que se caiga —su mirada la barrió de nuevo para apreciar la caída de los ajustados vaqueros sobre sus estrechas caderas y la ligera hinchazón de los senos bajo la blusa. Frunció el ceño de nuevo—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Yo… casi veinte —pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos—. ¿De verdad ha dicho… casarse?

Él asintió sin sonreír.

—Pero yo no lo había visto antes… ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

—Ni yo la había visto a usted —encogió ligeramente los hombros—. Pero eso no es necesariamente un obstáculo —acercó una silla de respaldo alto y le ofreció asiento luego colocó otra para él—. Antes de que me rechace como a un lunático peligroso, permítame explicarle. Yo necesito casarme con urgencia. Hace unas horas estaba pensando en poner un anuncio en algún periódico solicitando esposa.

—Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto —comenté Sakura—. Nunca perdonaré a Tayuya…

—No es una broma —manifestó Sasuke Uchiha con tranquilidad—. Yo estaba distraído en la cena y me convencieron para que les contara mi problema. Fue entonces cuando su madrastra sugirió que su dilema podría ser la solución del mío. Por eso le pidió que viniera aquí esta noche y por eso estamos solos ahora.

—No… puedo creerlo. ¡Es insensato! —le dirigió una mirada de desprecio—, ¡poner un anuncio en el periódico! Usted es la última persona en el mundo que necesita recurrir a algo así.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias. Pero la verdad es que conozco a muy pocas jóvenes de edad y antecedentes adecuados que accedieran a casarse de una forma tan precipitada, sin un período convencional de cortejo… Además, exigirían votos de amor y devoción eternos. Algo menos que eso, las insultaría.

—¿Y no piensa que pueda insultarme a mí? —Sakura se puso rígida.

Sasuke Uchiha encogió los hombros.

—Por lo que sé, no creo que pueda permitirse el lujo de sentirse insultada —contestó—. Entiendo que necesita una considerable suma de dinero para pagar el tratamiento médico de su padre en Estados Unidos. Si se casa conmigo, me aseguraré de que estén disponibles suficientes fondos para que los use en eso… o en lo que quiera —hizo una pausa—. Me necesita para el futuro de su padre, y yo la necesito para el mío. ¿Hacemos trato?

—Primero, sería mejor que me explicará por qué necesita casarse urgentemente —señaló—. ¿Por qué no puede esperar a casarse con alguien a quien ame?

—El matrimonio es una lotería —expresó con cinismo—. Hasta ahora, me las he arreglado para no adquirir un billete. Pero actualmente me encuentro bajo la presión de mi familia—. Heredé la dirección de Uchiha International de mi abuelo, que me lo dejó todo ignorando a su hijo, quien, naturalmente, está resentido contra mí. Durante los dos últimos años, ha estado acusándome ante los miembros del Consejo de ser un playboy irresponsable.

Le dirigió una mirada rápida a Sakura.

—Al fin sonríe, mademoiselle, yo también encontré la situación divertida… al principio. Pero últimamente se ha tornado más seria. Mi nombre estuvo recientemente ligado al de una mujer que está casada con un hombre de importancia en el Gobierno. Ha habido… rumores en el círculo en que muevo…

Sasuke encogió los hombros.

—No es la primera vez que corren chismes sobre mí… no soy un santo… pero esta vez, mi tío ha llegado a decir que es probable que Uchiha International se vea metida en un escándalo mayúsculo por mi culpa. Según él, yo soy incompetente para ser el director. En consecuencia, mi tío ha convocado una reunión dentro de dos semanas, para discutir la situación y pedir mi renuncia. Naturalmente, él mismo piensa proponerse para el cargo de director. ¿Se da cuenta de mi problema?

—Yo… supongo que sí —se mordió el labio—. Pero tal vez su tío tenga razón… Después de todo, si sostiene una aventura con esa mujer… y si descuida a la compañía por ella…

La boca de él se torció.

—Mi vida privada no tiene relación con mi papel de director de Uchiha. Ninguna mujer se ha interpuesto entre mi trabajo y yo, ni lo hará.

Vaciló, con expresión triste.

—Hay un factor adicional. Mi tío Orochimaru tiene una hija, Karin, y ha llegado a insinuar que si yo le ofreciera matrimonio a mi prima, su oposición hacia mí cesaría de inmediato.

—¿No es esa, entonces, la solución?

—No sugeriría tal cosa si conociera a mi prima Karin. ¿Es una arpía?

—Yo podría ser igual de mala.

—Ese es un riesgo que tendré que correr. Al menos es usted una hija leal y cariñosa, según me aseguró lady Underhay. Por eso ella y su esposo sugirieron esta entrevista. Ambos tenemos serios problemas, _mademoiselle_ y para resolverlos, sólo servirán medidas desesperadas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien… tal vez —extendió las manos con impotencia—. Pero… matrimonio…

—¿Desea que la tranquilice acerca de la exacta naturaleza de la relación que estoy ofreciendo?

Sakura descubrió que estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Sí.

—Bien, eso es lógico —se quedó en silencio por un momento—. No soy un salvaje, Sakura, pero me gustaría tener descendencia. Un día, te pediré que me des un hijo. Pero tendrás tiempo… tanto como necesites… para acostumbrarte, antes que eso suceda. ¿Es esa la seguridad que requieres?

—Sí… no… No sé —Sakura apretó las manos—. Oh, esto es ridículo… ¡una situación imposible!

—También es una solución práctica, eso es todo lo que importa?

—¿Hay algo más? —él parecía divertido.

—¿Y… el amor?

—¿Sí, verdad? —rió abiertamente, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes—. Acabamos de conocernos. Siento que cualquier declaración apasionada de mi parte, sería prematura…

—No he querido decir eso —respondió colérica.

—¿No? ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ya existe una relación importante en tu vida?

La nota francamente escéptica en su voz la molestó.

—¿Es tan imposible?

—Es improbable.

—En realidad me estaba preguntando qué sucedería si, después de casados uno de nosotros… conociera a otra persona.

—El matrimonio no siempre es una barrera para tales relaciones —expresó Sasuke con suavidad—. Mientras se mantenga la discreción.

—¡Ese es un punto de vista abominablemente cínico!

—Yo pensé que estaba siendo práctico —contestó—. De cualquier modo, todavía no estamos casados, ¿así que por qué buscar dificultades donde no las hay?

—Oh, por supuesto, todo va a ir de maravilla —repuso Sakura—. Puedo verlo.

Sasuke Uchiha se quedó callado largo rato, luego habló:

—Sakura, el matrimonio nunca es fácil. Nuestra situación es inusual, tal vez, pero ¿quién puede decir que un matrimonio que nace de la conveniencia mutua y la amistad, no puede tener éxito?

—Excepto que no somos amigos —afirmó ella con voz rígida.

—Todavía no, pero, ¿acaso es algo imposible?

—Casi por completo —sacudió la cabeza—. Oh, debe haber alguien más a quien puedas pedírselo.

—Y tú. ¿A quién acudirías para conseguir el dinero que necesitas con desesperación? ¿O ha exagerado tu madrastra?

—No —Sakura inclinó la cabeza con tristeza—. Tenía mucha razón. Lo que pasa es que… no pensé que llegaría esto —lo miró—. ¿Tú… no considerarías sólo… prestarme el dinero?

—Únicamente con un certificado de matrimonio como garantía. Paso gran parte de mi tiempo en tu país y me propongo contarle a mi familia que nos conocemos hace meses. Diré que mantuvimos nuestro matrimonio en secreto a causa de la salud de tu padre… y ¡_Voilá_! Todos los rumores silenciados de golpe.

—No es tan simple —Sakura suspiró profundamente—. No puedo responderte ahora… esta noche. Tienes que darme tiempo para pensar… para decidir…

—Eso es razonable. Me alojo en el Hotel Savoy —se puso de pie y ella hizo lo mismo—. Pero no me hagas esperar demasiado. Para ambos, el tiempo es esencial —hizo una pausa—. ¿Habría alguna diferencia si te dijera que poseo una de las pinturas de tu padre?

—¡Oh!—sus labios se abrieron con renovado asombro—. ¿Cuál?

—El Puente de Montascaux. Sería una lástima permitir que ese talento y vigor… se desperdiciaran —permitió que sus palabras penetraran en su mente, luego sonrió—. Ahora, ¿puedo llevarte a casa?

—Oh, no, gracias —Sakura retrocedió de modo involuntario. Sintió como si hubiera sido encerrada en una jaula con un tigre y hubiese tenido la fortuna de escapar con vida.

Pero si se casaba con él no habría escape. Tendría que vivir con él… compartir un techo… una cama. Su mente se quedó en blanco, negándose a aceptar tal posibilidad.

Sin embargo, habría dinero para Jiraiya… y para ella. Necesitaba un milagro y tal vez eso era lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha la observaba con detenimiento, con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados y se apresuró a hablar.

—Te haré saber mañana lo que decida… lo prometo.

—Esperaré con impaciencia hasta entonces —Sasuke caminó hacia ella y antes de que Sakura se percatara de sus intenciones le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios. El contacto fue fugaz, pero la chica sintió que su carne ardía.

Él la miró, apenas sonriendo y declaró con suavidad:

—Que descanses, _ma chère_, y si no puedes dormir, piensa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Sakura pensó que todo había sido un sueño loco, absurdo.

Cosas como esa no sucedían, se dijo a sí misma, acurrucándose bajo las mantas. No en la vida real. Una muchacha como ella no podía recibir una oferta de matrimonio por parte de un millonario francés, sin razón alguna. Trató de recordar con exactitud lo que Sasuke Uchiha le había dicho, pero su cerebro se negó a cooperar, produciendo una mezcla de impresiones.

Debió ser un sueño, se dijo. «Mis preocupaciones y el nombre del invitado de Tayuya se confundieron en mi subconsciente, eso es todo. Hay una explicación lógica para todo».

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, luego los bajó con lentitud frente a ella. Tenía las manos pequeñas, femeninas. Unas manos que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ver manchadas de pintura. Últimamente, sin embargo, las había estado usando principalmente para ayudar a cuidar de Jiraiya.

De repente, al mirarlas, una de las imágenes de su mente saltó a una realidad que no podía ignorar. Se irguió, ahogando un grito.

¡Él le había besado la mano! La chica se sentó un momento, mirándose los dedos, como si esperara ver en ellos la marca de Caín… y reviviendo con sorpresa el rápido roce de la boca de Sasuke contra su piel.

Sucedió, pensó. No fue un sueño…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

—¿Bien? —fue la respuesta de Tayuya al reprimido «hola» de Sakura.

—¿Bien qué? —contestó la joven.

—¿Qué has decidido? ¿Vas a aceptar la oferta de Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura se sentía indefensa, como si estuviera atrapada en algo que no comprendía y que tampoco podía controlar.

Sakura respondió con tranquilidad.

—En realidad creo que no tengo elección. Voy a… a aceptar su dinero.

—No sólo su dinero, querida —emitió una risa corta—. También adquirirás un exquisito apartamento en París, una casa de campo cercana a Fountainebleau y una villa en las colinas de Niza y eso sólo para empezar. Sasuke es uno de los solteros más atractivos y ricos de Francia. ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sería mejor que te casaras en Lowden Square —continuó Tayuya—. ¿Estará Jiraiya lo suficientemente bien para asistir a la ceremonia?

Sakura se sentó como si le hubieran disparado.

—No —dijo—. Temo que no. Espero que cuando eso ocurra, él ya se encuentre en Estados Unidos, recibiendo su tratamiento.

—Bien, como tú quieras, por supuesto. Tendré una habitación preparada para ti, y te espero más tarde. Vamos a tener que hacer compras en serio.

—¿Por qué?

—Querida muchacha —suspiró con irritación—, aunque la ceremonia será sin duda muy tranquila y extremadamente privada, no podrás casarte en vaqueros. Lennox y yo te proporcionaremos tu ajuar como regalo.

—En realidad no es necesario…

—Tonterías —repuso Tayuya con rigidez—. Te veré más tarde —sentenció y colgó.

Una hora más tarde, Sakura era conducida a la suite del hotel de Sasuke Uchiha. Él estaba sentado a una mesa, al lado de la ventana, desayunando y leyendo el periódico cuando la chica entró. Al verla, se puso de pie para saludarla con cortesía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sakura cuando estuvieron solos—. Debí llamar primero. Obviamente es demasiado temprano.

—No te preocupes —la hizo sentarse al otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Ya has desayunado?

Abochornada, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la mesa estaba puesta para dos.

—Oh… estás esperando compañía también.

Sasuke estaba vestido de modo informal esa mañana; llevaba unos pantalones azules y una camisa a juego.

—Te esperaba a ti. ¿Quizás un poco de café? —levantó la cafetera y sirvió café en una taza—. ¿Tuviste suficiente tiempo para pensar?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es tu respuesta? Sakura comenzó a remover el café con la cucharilla.

—Me… me casaré contigo —hizo una pausa—. Pero hay condiciones.

—Me imaginé que las habría —comentó con cierta ironía—. Dime cuáles son.

—El tratamiento de mi padre debe comenzar lo más pronto posible… y él no debe saber nada de nuestro… arreglo.

—¿Vas a mantener nuestro matrimonio en secreto para él? Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque si él supiera lo que estoy haciendo, se negaría a ir a Estados Unidos. No querría permitir que me sacrificara por su causa. No puedo arriesgarme a que eso suceda.

—Entiendo, pero llegará el momento en que tendrás que decírselo.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—¿Quieres decir cuando… me quede embarazada? Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él.

—No he querido decir eso —expresó Sasuke con lentitud—. Si el tratamiento tiene éxito, él querrá retomar su vida anterior y tú eras parte de ella. Tendrás que decírselo.

—Si el tratamiento funciona… Cuando esté completamente recuperado, le contaré todo. Espero que comprenda mis motivos —se mordió un labio—. Si no funciona, entonces, no importará.

Titubeó de nuevo.

—También, me preguntaba si querrás que me practiquen un examen médico.

—¿Por qué habría de querer tal cosa? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Crees que la enfermedad de tu padre es hereditaria?

—Oh, no —el rostro de Sakura estaba rojo como la grana—. Pensaba en lo que dijiste acerca de querer un… un hijo… un heredero. Pensé que quizá querrías asegurarte de que soy capaz…

Sasuke levantó una mano para interrumpirla.

—Creo que cuando llegue el momento la naturaleza seguirá su curso, ¿no?

Ella respondió algo en voz muy baja.

—No te he oído —declaró Sasuke con leve impaciencia—. ¿Y por qué no me miras cuando hablas?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de desesperación.

—He dicho que… esto nunca va a funcionar. Quiero decir, nadie, en su sano juicio… va a creer en este matrimonio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bien, ¡mírame!

—Te estoy viendo —repuso él—. Estás un poco baja de peso y necesitas un buen corte de pelo. ¿Qué más hay que decir?

Sakura apretó las manos sobre su regazo.

—No me siento como la esposa de nadie… en especial de un millonario que tiene casas esparcidas por toda Francia. No sé qué esperas…

—Créeme, espero muy poco. Al principio, será suficiente con que existas… que aparezcas en público a mi lado —encogió los hombros—. En cuanto a más casas… tengo suficientes empleados —le dedicó una mirada irónica—. No tendrás que mantener limpias las habitaciones o cocinar para mí.

—Pero querrás que actúe como anfitriona cuando recibas… Y yo nunca he hecho nada parecido —su voz se quebró un poco.

—No te preocupes. Yo estaré a tu lado. Te ayudaré.

—Y tendré que usar… ropa diferente.

La boca de Sasuke se torció con leve diversión.

—¿Piensas pasar el resto de tu vida con esos vaqueros?

—Por supuesto que no —Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego expresó—: No creo que te des cuenta del cambio que sufrirá mi vida.

—La mía también. El matrimonio no tiene más atractivo para mí que para ti.

—Bien, todavía pienso que tendría más sentido que te casaras con tu prima Karin. Ella debe saber que no te interesa, pero si está dispuesta a fingir…

—Pero no lo está —murmuró Sasuke con frialdad—. Ella desearía que yo lo hiciera, sin embargo. Ella esperaría que yo actuara como si estuviera locamente enamorado… que explicara mis idas y venidas, todos los días y todas las noches para representar escenas de lágrimas y celos. Yo eso lo encontraría fatigoso en extremo.

—Puedo imaginarlo —contestó Sakura con sarcasmo—. ¿Se supone que no debo hacer preguntas?

—Pregunta lo que quieras —le dirigió una mirada enigmática—. Pero no me culpes si no te gustan las respuestas —empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó—. Y ahora, tenemos un día ocupado frente a nosotros. Me pondré en contacto con mis abogados y la sucursal de Londres de mi banco para ordenar que te hagan un pago preliminar que cubra los gastos de tu padre —rodeó la mesa y se quedó mirando a Sakura con una leve sonrisa—. Espero que no desaparezcas cuando recibas el dinero. Porque eso no me divertirá en absoluto.

—Cumpliré mi palabra —Sakura levantó la barbilla—. Tendremos que… confiar el uno en el otro.

—Eso parece —extendió la mano—. ¿Sellamos el trato de manera usual?

Reacia, Sakura permitió que los dedos de Sasuke rodearon los suyos: luego, con asombro, se sintió atraída hacia adelante. Antes que pudiera resistirse, el brazo de Sasuke la rodeó y sintió la fría y firme presión de su boca.

Trató con desesperación de apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Sus músculos parecían de acero.

Sus labios, sin embargo, eran como seda, moviéndose persuasivos y gentiles sobre los suyos, coaccionándola, tentándola…

El beso duró unos cuantos segundos, pero pareció una eternidad antes de que él levantara la cabeza.

—No… debiste hacer eso —señaló Sakura con voz ronca.

—No, no debí —admitió él, tocándose la barbilla—. Aún no me he afeitado y tú tienes una piel delicada. Tendré que recordarlo.

—Todo lo que necesitas recordar —pronunció Sakura, acalorada—, es que prometiste que no… me molestarías. Que me darías tiempo.

—¡Cuánto alboroto por un casto saludo! —las cejas de Sasuke se levantaron—. Ven a hablar conmigo mientras me afeito —la invitó con suavidad.

—No —dio un paso atrás, consciente de que su respiración era agitada y él se daba cuenta—. Yo… tengo que irme. Debo hablar con mi padre… con su especialista… darles las buenas nuevas…

Para su alivio, él no intentó detenerla.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me mantendré en contacto contigo?

—Estaré en Lowden Square, Tayuya me invitó a quedarme con ella… hasta la boda.

—Entonces, te veré allí. Adiós.

«Hasta que nos volvamos a ver», pensó Sakura cuando estuvo fuera, en el pasillo. Se detuvo un momento, permitiendo que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran. Sakura no estaba segura de querer conocer a un hombre tan perturbador como Sasuke Uchiha.

Una semana más tarde, Sakura vio a su padre partir hacia Estados Unidos en compañía de una enfermera particular. Había inventado la historia de un dinero que tenían que cobrar del plan de pensiones de la empresa. No estaba segura de que su padre le hubiera creído, y de haber estado bien habría hecho algunas preguntas.

Tres días después de la partida de Jiraiya, Sakura se convirtió en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Los días previos a la ceremonia pasaron en una especie de bruma. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo parecía ser verdad. Se probó ropa con total desinterés, se sentó ante el peinador mientras su largo cabello era cortado en una melena lisa, y soportó el impaciente acoso de Tayuya sin atender a lo que le decía.

Al fin, Sakura chocó con la realidad cuando se encontró en un jet privado rumbo a París, vestida con el elegante traje de color ámbar que Tayuya había escogido para ella. Fijó la vista en el anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo anular, y trató de evocar cómo se había sentido cuando Sasuke se lo había puesto unas horas antes.

Atontada, decidió. Y así se sentía aún.

Al menos no habría luna de miel. Tendrían que prescindir de ella por el momento, pues Sasuke ya había permanecido en Londres más tiempo del que podía disponer. Así que irían directamente a su apartamento en París.

—Espero que no sea demasiado aburrido para ti —comentó Sasuke.

—Oh, no —tartamudeó Sakura, quien apenas podía ocultar su alivio por no tener que compartir con él la suite nupcial de algún hotel lujoso con todo lo que eso implicaba. Y a juzgar por la sardónica mueca de Sasuke, él sabía exactamente lo que la chica pensaba.

Sakura se llevó una mano al cuello y tocó el collar de perlas, que había sido el regalo de bodas de Sasuke.

—¡Exquisito! —había exclamado Tayuya mientras ayudaba a Sakura a cambiarse.

—Sí… pero ¿no significan lágrimas? —Sakura se sintió un poco preocupada mientras cerraba el broche.

—No, querida, si eres sensata —la sonrisa de Tayuya poseía cierto toque de envidia, mezclada con malicia—. Ahora, apresúrate. Tu esposo está esperando.

Tu esposo. Sakura miró fugazmente al misterioso hombre que iba sentado junto a ella y que en ese momento estaba enfrascado en la lectura de unos papeles que había sacado de su portafolios.

Durante los últimos diez días, Sakura había visto a Sasuke casi a diario, pero no lo conocía mejor que aquella primera noche en la biblioteca, en Lowden Square.

Para su alivio, él no había intentado besarla de nuevo, o llevar la relación a un nivel más íntimo que la amistad que había prometido.

Él era invariablemente encantador con ella, incluso, se proponía descubrir sus gustos en literatura, música y arte; si prefería el ballet o la ópera, si disfrutaba el tenis o el squash, así como sus preferencias en comida y vino.

Era como si estuviera reuniendo datos sobre ella para guardarlos en la memoria de algún ordenador de Uchiha International para resucitarlos con motivo de aniversarios y cumpleaños.

Sakura, sin embargo, a penas conocía a ese extraño que ahora estaba casado con ella para bien o para mal.

«Para bien o para mal». Sakura repitió las palabras en su mente y se estremeció.

Las formalidades en el aeropuerto fueron misericordiosamente breves; luego, Sakura se encontró siendo conducida en una limusina con chofer. Supuso que ese era el tipo de tratamiento al que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Cuando se apearon del coche, Sasuke la condujo al interior de un imponente edificio en uno de los barrios de moda de la ciudad.

El apartamento no era parte de la herencia de Sasuke, sino que él lo había comprado hacía unos cuantos años. Lo atendía una pareja: _madame_ Hennette Giscard y su marido Albert y ambos estaban esperando para dar la bienvenida a su jefe y su esposa, con gesto inexpresivo.

Al terminar las presentaciones, Sasuke la llevó a un extremo de la habitación.

—¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí? —preguntó en voz baja—. Necesito ir a la oficina y no sé a qué hora volveré.

—Oh, está bien… está bien —tartamudeó Sakura, sintiendo que se ruborizaba bajo su mirada inquisitiva.

—No lo dudo —torciendo la boca, Sasuke pasó el dedo índice por la curva de su ardiente mejilla, luego se volvió hacia _madame_ Giscard, que aguardaba a prudente distancia—. No vendré a cenar, Henriette. Asegúrese de que _madame_ tenga todo lo que necesite —levantó la mano de Sakura y le dio un beso rápido en la palma—. _Au revoir mignonne._

Si los Giscard consideraron su partida como un comportamiento excéntrico en un recién casado, mantuvieron sus opiniones bien ocultas.

Sakura fue conducida por el apartamento con cierta pompa. Era obvio, por las miradas que intercambió la pareja, que no sólo estaban extrañados por el matrimonio de su jefe, sino también por la esposa que había elegido. Su falta de distinción y experiencia debía ser evidente, decidió la chica con amargura. Y si no podía engañar a los sirvientes, ¿cómo iba a engañar a la familia de Sasuke y a sus amigos?

Se las arregló para contener un suspiro de alivio cuando _madame _Giscard le mostró su dormitorio. Se trataba de una bonita habitación estilo imperio, adyacente a la de Sasuke. A pesar de la actitud neutral que él había adoptado hacia ella, hasta ese momento, Sakura temía que quisiera que ocuparan la misma habitación.

Pidió una cena ligera y después llamó a la clínica de Nueva York, para preguntar por Jiraiya. Recibió la respuesta acostumbrada… que era todavía demasiado pronto…

La chica decidió explorar el apartamento, sin la escalofriante presencia de _madame_ Giscard. Encontró el lugar ligeramente austero y poco acogedor, con sus grandes habitaciones de techos altos. No había nada hogareño en él. El mobiliario y las cortinas parecían advertir: «mira, pero no toques».

Sakura se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría Sasuke ahí.

No obstante, había un toque benditamente familiar… la pintura de Jiraiya, del puente de Montascaux, que colgaba sobre la elegante chimenea de mármol en el salón. Se quedó parada, con las manos a la espalda, mirándola. Con un suspiro, evocó el revoltillo de tejados sobre la pendiente de la colina, que descendía hacia el río, con el ruinoso castillo que sobresalía del barranco. Su padre y ella habían alquilado una casa con el bosque atrás. Mientras Jiraiya pintaba, Sakura hacía sus propios bocetos, luego iba al mercado para cocinar lo que ahora reconocía debió ser alguna extraña comida. Pero su padre nunca se quejaba, pensó, con una temblorosa sonrisa en los labios.

Al volverse, murmurando una oración por la seguridad y la mejoría de su padre, Sakura vio el exquisito reloj que ocupaba un orgulloso lugar sobre la chimenea. Ciertamente Sasuke parecía no tener prisa en regresar, pensó Sakura. No era que deseara que lo hiciera, por supuesto, pero al menos él podía haber hecho un ligero esfuerzo para hacerla sentir a gusto en su nuevo ambiente. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo sola que se sentía?, se preguntó con un poco de resentimiento.

Más tarde Sakura trató de ver un poco de televisión, pero descubrió que requería más concentración de la que era capaz. Y un vocabulario más extenso, también. Era probable que tuviera que asistir a clases de francés antes de que ella y Sasuke recibieran a alguien, aunque no podía imaginarse a sí misma actuando como anfitriona en ese formidable ambiente.

A pesar de su nuevo peinado y su vestido, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Era una idea extraña y desolada y su garganta se contrajo.

«Oh, no», se dijo con determinación. No vas a llorar. Sólo estás cansada y muy tensa. Te irás a la cama… y, por la mañana, podrás comenzar a cumplir con tu parte del trato, afrontando tu nueva vida».

Iba atravesando el amplio vestíbulo, cuando sonó el teléfono. Por un momento, titubeó, pero al fin se decidió y levantó con cautela el auricular.

—¿Sasuke? —era la voz de una mujer, en tono bajo, cálido y ronco—. ¿_C'est toi, mon coeur?_

Por un segundo, Sakura sintió como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

Murmuró cortante en francés:

—Me temo que _monsieur Uchiha_ no está aquí, _madame_.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —algo de la calidez se había disipado.

—Su esposa —señaló Sakura y colgó.

Hola, gracias por su comentarios, bueno pues les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía sino de Sara Craven el titulo en español es "Solucion Equivocada" y bueno yo creo que uno de los mejores capítulos es el que sigue, nos vemos mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sakura temblaba de cólera, y otra emoción menos definida, cuando cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Si el teléfono sonaba de nuevo, no contestaría, se prometió. Hacer la vista gorda a los amoríos de Sasuke, como se requería, era una cosa; tomar sus recados era otra.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, respirando profundamente para recuperar el equilibrio. _Madame_ Giscard había deshecho sus maletas y uno de los camisones que Tayuya insistió en que comprara, se hallaba extendido sobre la cama.

Sakura miró la prenda con disgusto. Debió costar más de lo que ella solía pagar por la ropa de todo un año, pensó con irritación. ¡Qué terrible desperdicio de dinero por un camisón que nadie vería, más que ella!

La cama tampoco era de su gusto. Demasiado lujosa para ella, y Sakura se preguntó si alguna vez podría dormir en medio de tal opulencia.

Estaba siendo muy quisquillosa. Tal vez una ducha la relajara un poco.

El cuarto de baño, inútil decirlo, era la última palabra en lujo. Sakura se sintió en el séptimo cielo cuando se sumergió en la bañera con agua perfumada y las tensiones desaparecieron poco a poco.

Luego, la chica se secó con una de las enormes y esponjosas toallas. Después, experimentó con algunas de las lociones y colonias deliciosamente perfumadas antes de ponerse el camisón. Se miró en uno de los espejos e hizo una mueca. El pequeño corpiño de encaje envolvía sus pequeños senos y cada lado de la brillante falda, estaba abierto, casi hasta el muslo. Con el cabello lacio suelto, parecía una niña jugando a ser adulta, pensó con desesperación.

Apartó los mechones de su rostro y regresó al dormitorio para detenerse con un jadeo al encontrarse cara a cara con Sasuke.

Él parecía casi tan sorprendido como ella, se dio cuenta Sakura con el rostro llameante.

Sasuke aún vestía el traje oscuro formal con el que se casó, pero se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata de seda y se había desabotonado el chaleco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su voz era ronca. Buscó alrededor, en vano, una bata o alguna otra cosa que la protegiera de la expresión arrebatada de los ojos de Sasuke—. ¿Qué quieres? Es tarde.

—He venido a darte las buenas noches.

—Bien, ya lo has hecho; puedes irte —el tono de Sakura era cortante y las cejas oscuras de él se levantaron con sorpresa y desdén.

—También he traído un poco de champán para brindar por nuestro futuro —señaló la hielera y las copas que esperaban sobre una mesa.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Es tradicional… en una noche de bodas.

—Pero no es… en realidad no… Quiero decir, nosotros no… —Sakura se detuvo, ruborizada—. Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No estoy seguro de ello —sirvió el vino en las copas y le entregó una a ella.

Sakura la tomó, sosteniéndola con torpeza.

—Dijiste que… esperarías —le recordó con voz temblorosa—. Que me darías tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Sasuke bebió un poco de champán, observándola meditabundo.

—Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Este año, el próximo, algún día… o nunca, quizá?

Sakura pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, mas el pequeño movimiento nervioso no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke, notó Sakura con los nervios de punta.

—Cumpliré mi palabra… cuando sea necesario. Pero todavía no.

—¿Y si te dijera que es necesario ahora… esta noche?

—Entonces no te creería —todavía sosteniendo su copa intacta dio un paso atrás—. Por favor, deja de decir esas cosas y déjame en paz, como prometiste —hizo una pausa, reuniendo valor—. Además, es obvio que te esperan en otra parte.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Significa que te agradecería que les pidieras a tus amantes que no te llamen aquí —Sakura levantó la barbilla—. Quizá debiste advertirle a la dama en cuestión que ahora eres nominalmente un hombre casado. Haz que te llame a tu oficina, de ahora en adelante. Estoy segura de que tu secretaria está acostumbrada a recibir tales llamadas.

Hubo un largo y ominoso silencio. Cuando Sasuke habló, su voz era como de hielo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

—¿Y cómo te atreves a esperar que yo actúe de intermediaria con tus mujeres? De todos modos, está esperándote, así que no pierdas más tiempo.

—Cuando necesite tus consejos para conducir mi vida personal, te los pediré —había un pequeño músculo saltando a un lado de su boca severa—. De cualquier modo, no tengo intenciones de pasar la noche en otra parte, excepto aquí.

—Cuando dices «aquí» —Sakura pasó saliva—. Espero que no quieras decir…

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa dura y breve.

—Quiero decir exactamente lo que piensas.

—¡No… oh, no! —se alejó otro paso de él—. Me prometiste…

—Escúchame —pronunció con aspereza—. Lo primero que hice cuando te dejé hace rato, fue informar a mi tío de nuestro matrimonio. Cuando se recuperó un poco de su decepción, insistió en que cenáramos en su casa mañana por la noche… para que él y su familia puedan conocerte, Sakura —encogió los hombros—. No pude negarme.

—Pero, ¡no podemos hacerlo! —lo miró implorante—. Por favor… tienes que posponerlo. Es demasiado pronto… Aún no estoy preparada…

—Exactamente —pronunció Sasuke—. Mi tío, mi tía y mi prima Karin, esperan conocer a mi amante y amada esposa, no a una virgen asustada. Así que necesitamos presentarles un matrimonio normal. ¿Comienzas ahora a ver la necesidad?

—No —contestó ella—. No la veo. No puedo conocerlos aún. Tendrás que inventar alguna excusa.

—No estoy de acuerdo —señaló Sasuke con gentileza y dejó su copa. Los ojos oscuros la recorrieron, haciéndola sentirse aterrorizada—. Creo que tendré que ver qué puedo hacer para… persuadirte.

—Sal de mi habitación —su voz se quebró—. ¡No te acerques a mí… o gritaré!

—¿De verdad? —sus cejas se levantaron burlonas—. ¿Y quién te imaginas que va a escucharte?

—¡Bastardo!

—Insultarme no cambiará nada. Tenemos un trato, tú y yo. Por mi parte, al menos he cumplido generosamente y continuaré haciéndolo, mientras reciba igual… generosidad de tu parte —hizo un ademán—. Ahora, ven acá.

—¡Te veré en el infierno primero! Diste tu palabra… y me mentiste —el pánico golpeaba en su pecho—. ¡No puedes hacer esto! Ni siquiera me deseas…

—¿Qué sabes tú de deseo? —inquirió Sasuke con suavidad.

—Sé que yo no te deseo.

Sasuke la miró largo rato, considerándola, luego, sin prisa, se quitó el chaleco y lo dejó caer al suelo, antes de comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

Su cuerpo flexible, musculoso, estaba profundamente bronceado, su pecho oscurecido por el vello. Sakura lo observaba petrificada; apenas podía respirar cuando él comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón. Había visto antes hombres desnudos en las clases de la escuela de arte, pero Sasuke… Ese desconocido, con quien acababa de casarse… desnudándose frente a ella de esa forma…

Él vio la confusión en sus ojos color jade.

—¿Quieres que te haga suplicarme que te tome? —preguntó con gentileza.

Sakura dio un grito y le arrojó el vino a la cara.

Él se quedó muy quieto un momento, después recogió su camisa y se limpió la cara y el pecho, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Deberías tener más respeto por el buen vino, _ma belle_. Y más respeto por mí, también. Veo que tendré que enseñarte.

La copa cayó de la temblorosa Sakura y rodó sobre la gruesa alfombra. Sasuke se acercó a la chica para tomarla por los hombros y acercarla a él, clavando los dedos con fuerza en su carne. Entonces su boca se cerró sin piedad sobre la de ella.

Sakura trató de mover la cabeza, pero él le impidió escapar de la sofocante presión. Sasuke la tomó del cabello y la sostuvo con firmeza mientras profundizaba su beso.

Separó los labios de Sakura con los suyos, permitiendo que su lengua invadiera la boca de la chica con devastadora sensualidad.

No tenía caso luchar contra él… Tenía demasiada experiencia y lo que era más significativo, demasiada determinación. Una vez más, Sakura era consciente de su poder físico, de su musculoso cuerpo.

El calor del duro cuerpo de Sasuke la quemaba a través del delgado camisón y al ponerse rígida, con furia impotente, Sakura sintió la otra mano de Sasuke acariciarla desde un hombro hasta la curva de la cadera, no sin antes detenerse sobre un seno.

Sakura no estaba preparada para eso, ni para la estremecedora reacción de su cuerpo a la primera caricia íntima que recibía. Podría odiarlo por lo que estaba haciéndole, pero no podía impedir que su pezón se endureciera bajo el juego sutil de sus dedos o la oleada de calor húmedo que la invadió.

Luego, con su boca unida a la de ella, Sasuke la levantó y la llevó hasta la cama. La colocó sobre las sábanas frías y se acostó a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla, haciéndola volver la cara para besarla de nuevo, lenta y explícitamente, con una mano viajando, sin prisa, desde sus excitados e hinchados senos hasta la parte expuesta de sus muslos, a través de la abertura lateral del camisón.

Cuando Sasuke se apartó, Sakura pensó por un momento de agonizante esperanza que él había cedido, pero él sencillamente estaba quitándose el resto de la ropa. La chica se volvió con un jadeo, para ocultar su acalorado rostro en la almohada.

Sintió hundirse ligeramente el colchón cuando Sasuke se acostó de nuevo a su lado.

—Relájate —susurró él—. No voy a hacerte daño.

—¿Otra promesa? —demandó Sakura con amargura, con la espalda vuelta hacia él.

—Intento cumplirla —tocó la nuca de Sakura con los labios y sopló suavemente contra su cabello. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

No estaba preparada para eso, pensó con desdicha. Sasuke le había mentido, había roto su promesa y ella no podía perdonarlo. Si la deseaba, tendría que tomarla, se dijo a sí misma con valentía. Porque ella no cedería, no importaba lo que le costara.

Cuando la mano de Sasuke comenzó a retirarle el camisón, ella lo detuvo con un pequeño grito.

—¡No!

—Entonces quítatelo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —aunque no estaba mirándolo, podía percibir la sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Tienes alguna deformación que has estado ocultándome?

—Sabes muy bien que no —respondió con amargura.

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? —repuso él—. ¿Cuando sólo he descubierto tu cuerpo en mi imaginación…? Hasta ahora.

Sakura se estremeció de vergüenza al ver que Sasuke le deslizaba el camisón, sobre la cabeza para arrojarlo al suelo a un lado de la cama.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó, sollozando—. Al menos apaga la luz.

—No —con gentileza, pero implacablemente, la hizo volverse hacia él—. Quiero ver lo que compré con mi dinero.

Sakura cerró los ojos, hundiendo los dientes en su labio inferior mientras soportaba el lento escrutinio de Sasuke.

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? —preguntó él al fin.

—No tengo miedo… tengo asco. Pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero me mentiste.

—Y ahora me voy a acostar contigo, pequeña —rió con suavidad—. ¿Por qué no dejas de luchar contra mí y aprendes un poco acerca de ti misma? ¿Quién sabe? Podrías llevarte una agradable sorpresa.

—Ser traicionada y degradada no figura en mi lista de experiencias por disfrutar —pronunció entrecortadamente.

—Así que encuentras mi presencia, aquí contigo, degradante —su voz adquirió una repentina frialdad—. Mis profundas condolencias, madame. Pero eso nada cambia. Puedes comportarte de modo infantil si quieres, pero esta noche vas a aprender lo que significa ser una mujer. Podrías encontrarlo más fácil si dejaras de odiarme —añadió con sequedad.

—¡Nunca! —pronunció con fiereza—. ¡No te perdonaré por esto!

Los dientes de Sasuke brillaron en una breve sonrisa sin humor.

Comenzó a besarla otra vez. Sus labios eran tibios, excitantes, al moverse sobre los de ella y descender luego sobre la larga línea del esbelto cuello hasta los senos.

El contacto de su boca, la caricia de su lengua contra su carne, era una revelación… un placer casi doloroso para ella. «No puedo soportar esto», decidió Sakura, mientras los labios de Sasuke cercaban con delicadeza un pezón.

—No —murmuró—. Sólo… haz lo que vayas a hacer y luego déjame en paz.

—A su tiempo, mi amor —los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron sus muslos con lentitud—. Podrías disfrutar, si quisieras…

Había una nueva e ingenua tibieza en su voz. Sakura comenzó a temblar de pronto, tentada a ceder. Lo miró, y entonces registró el destello de divertido triunfo en los ojos de Sasuke.

Era la expresión de un hombre acostumbrado a triunfar con las mujeres.

Sakura levantó la mano y lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo.

La cabeza de Sasuke fue lanzada hacia atrás de modo increíble; luego, juró en voz baja y con fuerza tomó de los hombros a Sakura, sosteniéndola contra la cama.

Ella comenzó a luchar con ansiedad por librarse de su peso, sus manos se batían contra él, sus uñas se clavaban en sus hombros.

Entonces Sasuke se apoderó de sus muñecas y se las sostuvo sobre la cabeza.

—Sakura —había cierta angustia en su voz—. ¡En el nombre de Dios, no! ¡Así no!

Sakura gritó cuando Sasuke la tomó, pero más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. De alguna manera disparatada, ella quería que él le hiciera daño… quería que se sintiera culpable… También en eso se equivocaba.

Pero su malestar inicial desapareció enseguida, ante la sorprendente y desacostumbrada sensación de lo que él le hacía…

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Trató mentalmente de recitar la tabla del nueve, de evocar alguna poesía… cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar en Sasuke y la fuerza desnuda de su cuerpo dentro de ella.

No pudo permanecer totalmente impávida, sin embargo. Era demasiado consciente del roce del cuerpo de Sasuke, empapado en sudor, sobre el suyo, y de su urgente jadeo. De una manera extraña, esa urgencia parecía estar comunicándose a ella. En lo profundo de su ser, a pesar de sí misma, podía experimentar una espiral de oscura y vergonzosa excitación.

Un sonido escapó de la garganta de Sasuke, áspero, casi agonizante, luego su cuerpo cayó contra el de ella, temblando, espasmo tras espasmo, mientras hundía el rostro entre sus senos.

Por un momento, Sakura sintió un intenso anhelo. Permaneció en completa quietud bajo el peso relajado de Sasuke.

Al fin, convencida de que él se había quedado dormido, Sakura comenzó a apartarse gradualmente. De inmediato, los brazos de Sasuke la ciñeron.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me gustaría levantarme, quiero ir al baño.

Sasuke se apoyó en un codo y la estudió con expresión fría y burlona.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para borrar todo rastro de mí?

—Algo así —Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me pregunto si podrás —expresó cínico—. Pero tal vez, mi dulce novia, yo no quiera que me dejes tan pronto. Quizá dentro de poco te desee de nuevo.

Sakura levantó la vista al oscuro rostro sobre el, con los ojos muy abiertos y Sasuke rió con rudeza.

—Pero tal vez no —agregó y se apartó de ella.

Sakura se deslizó fuera de la cama, cogió su camisón y se lo puso. Estaba temblando con violencia y el cuerpo le dolía de un modo extraño. Era consciente de que Sasuke la seguía con la mirada en su camino hacia el baño y la aterrorizaba que él pudiera… insistir en obligarla a más intimidad con él.

La chica aseguró la puerta por dentro, sin importarle si él escuchaba o no.

Se quitó el camisón, lo arrojó al suelo, caminó hacia la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente para enjabonarse metódicamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Después se envolvió en una toalla y se sentó, mirándose al espejo. Había escuchado o tal vez leído en alguna parte, que uno podía adivinar el conocimiento sexual de una mujer en sus ojos. Pero ella nada veía reflejado en lo suyos, excepto dolor y confusión.

Tragó saliva, notando que había marcas sobre sus hombros y senos que tal vez se convertirían en magulladuras el día siguiente.

Pero ya no más, pensó levantando la barbilla. De ahora en adelante no tendría más contusiones. Se había convertido, aunque no por elección, en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora sabía lo peor que podía sucederle y, Dios la ayudara, lo que podía esperar de él en el futuro.

Pasó largo tiempo antes de que pudiera obligarse a regresar al dormitorio, pero cuando lo hizo, Sasuke ya se había ido. Por un momento se quedó mirando la cama vacía, con sus mantas desordenadas. Luego se deslizó bajo las sábanas, cubriéndose hasta el cuello.

El dolor en su interior se había intensificado, pero ¿qué más podía esperar? Después de todo, había sido violada.

Hundió los dientes en su labio inferior hasta que probó la sangre. Todo el encanto de Sasuke… toda la consideración que le había mostrado no era más que una fachada. «No soy un salvaje», había dicho él aquella primera noche en Lowden Square, pero había mentido. Era peor que eso. Era un bruto… un animal.

«Y tú», decía una vocecita en su cabeza. «¿Y tú? Le arrojaste el vino, lo golpeaste, trataste de sacarle los ojos. ¿Es de sorprenderse que él reaccionara con enojo? Tú estabas furiosa también, no con él, sino contigo misma, porque empezabas a disfrutar lo que él te hacía… comenzabas a desearlo… y tu orgullo te impedía reconocerlo. Así que luchaste con él y perdiste».

Sakura se movió en la cama con inquietud. La cabeza le daba vueltas, al tiempo que trataba de bloquear los recuerdos indeseados que volvían a atormentarla. La boca de Sasuke contra su cuerpo… sus manos…

Entonces sintió el feroz endurecimiento de sus pezones y la tumultuosa contracción de su cuerpo, con una necesidad que no sabía que existiera.

Con un gruñido hundió el rostro en la almohada.

«Maldito sea», gimió en silencio. «¡Maldito sea!»

Pasaron horas antes de que cayera en un tormentoso sueño. Cuando despertó, el pequeño reloj de su cama le indicó que eran más de las diez.

En ese momento, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y, como programada, madame Giscard apareció llevando una bandeja.

—Oh, gracias —Sakura habló con torpeza en francés, usando la sábana para ocultar su desnudez—. Siento haber causado algún inconveniente.

El ama de llaves le dirigió una mirada de cortés sorpresa.

—A sus órdenes, _madame_.

Caminó hacia el guardarropa, seleccionó una bata y se la llevó a la cama, con el rostro inexpresivo.

—_Monsieur_ Uchiha salió hace algunas horas, _madame_. Me pidió que le dijera que la acompañará a comer.

Los modales de la mujer indicaban que estaba bastante acostumbrada a llevarles el desayuno a la cama a muchachas desnudas, en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha. Y el hecho de que él estuviera legalmente casado con la ocupante actual no hacía ninguna diferencia en absoluto.

Sakura bebió el zumo, también probó el chocolate caliente y la tostada sin particular apetito.

Durante las horas de vigilia, antes del amanecer, Sakura llegó a aceptar el hecho de que había caído en su propia trampa. Por desastroso que fuera su matrimonio, no podía alejarse de Sasuke, como la impulsaba cada fibra de su ser, pues perdería el dinero para el tratamiento de Jiraiya. Sasuke lo había dejado muy claro la noche anterior. Así que, de algún modo, tendría que pasar los días… y soportar las noches.

Se duchó con rapidez y se vistió con una falda roja y una blusa a juego. Estaba todavía muy pálida y había profundas sombras bajo sus ojos, pero no intentó disimularlas con maquillaje. Se sentía, supuso, como cualquier otra muchacha la mañana después de su noche de bodas… excepto que la mayoría de la novias probablemente estarían radiantes, además de exhaustas.

Fue una mañana muy larga. Sakura pronto descubrió que su nuevo entorno funcionaba como un reloj, sin necesitar interferencia de ella. De hecho, estaba segura de que cualquier intento por mezclarse en el eficiente régimen de _madame_ Giscard, sería muy mal recibido.

Vagó inquieta por el apartamento, incapaz de descansar. A pesar de que la vista de París que se apreciaba desde las ventanas era estupenda, a ella no le llamaba la atención, y se preguntó si alguna vez se sentiría bien ahí.

Pero no podía pasar el resto de la vida mirando por la ventana. Tendría que encontrar alguna ocupación…

Al aproximarse la hora de la comida, la chica se hallaba más y más nerviosa. La voz de Sasuke en el vestíbulo la hizo correr a uno de los sofás del salón. Se sentó, y fingió hojear una revista, esperando parecer compuesta y relajada.

Lo escuchó entrar en la habitación.

—Hola —como Sasuke rompió el silencio, Sakura se vio obligada a levantar la vista. Devolvió el saludo, molesta al escuchar su propia voz tartamudear ligeramente.

—¿Cómo has pasado la mañana? —Sasuke se sentó en el sofá.

—Bien… ¿y tú?

—Muy ocupado —hizo una pausa—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un aperitivo?

—Sólo un poco de agua de Perrier… si es que hay.

—Puede haber lo que desees —contestó él con cortesía. Se sirvió whisky, antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado—. Acerca de anoche… —comenzó.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

—Creo que debemos —insistió cortés, pero implacable—. Mi comportamiento fue imperdonable, después de todo. Yo sólo puedo ofrecerte mi más profundo pesar.

Su expresión era tan fría como su voz. Mirándolo veladamente, Sakura notó una leve marca sobre su mejilla, donde una de sus uñas debió alcanzarlo.

—En realidad no importa —señaló con dureza—. Me casé contigo, así que supongo que debí esperar… algo así —respiró profundo—. Dijiste que querías un hijo. Bien, tal vez sucedió… y tú podrás… dejarme en paz en el futuro.

—Dudo que el asunto se haya arreglado tan convenientemente —afirmó cortante—. Sin embargo, esperemos que tengas razón —apuró su whisky y por un momento contempló el vaso vacío.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba inexpresivo, pero Sakura era consciente de una cólera en él que trascendía cualquier cosa que ella hubiera experimentado la noche anterior… una violencia casi tangible. Tenía la loca sensación de que en cualquier momento, la delicada pieza de cristal que sostenía en la mano, se haría añicos contra la chimenea.

Sakura emitió un pequeño sonido y levantó la mano involuntariamente para tocar el brazo de Sasuke. Él la miró y de pronto, la tensión entre ellos comenzó a ceder.

Sasuke dejó el vaso en una mesa lateral, se puso de pie y le dirigió a Sakura una sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos.

—¿Vamos a comer ahora?

Sin decir palabra, ella asintió. Juntos salieron del salón y cruzaron el vestíbulo hasta el imponente comedor, justo cuando madame Giscard servía la sopa.

La comida transcurrió en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Sakura le dirigía miradas furtivas a Sasuke a través de las flores reflejadas en la superficie de la pulida mesa. La noche anterior ella había averiguado lo despiadado que Sasuke podía ser. Ahora se enteraba de que tenía temperamento, también. Se preguntaba qué otros descubrimientos traerían la siguientes semanas, meses… quizás años. Y se estremeció.

—No has comido —observó Sasuke con brusquedad, sorprendiéndola—. ¿Hay algo malo en la comida?

—Oh, no —tartamudeó—. Es maravillosa. Creo que todavía estoy bastante cansada… —se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo que el color subía a su cara y esperando algún comentario irónico.

—Entonces, descansa. Tienes que estar radiante esta noche, recuerda.

—No voy a olvidarlo, dadas las circunstancias.

—Es cierto. Anoche no fue un momento glorioso… para ninguno de nosotros —su sonrisa fue breve—. Trataré de comportarme con más consideración en el futuro. Esta noche, por ejemplo, no tendrás que soportar mi presencia en tu cama. Tienes mi palabra de que te dejaré en paz.

—Gracias —repuso Sakura con incertidumbre.

—Y si ya has terminado de comer, ¿por qué no vas a disfrutar de tu siesta?

Sakura empujó hacia atrás su silla, murmurando algo incoherente en respuesta y casi huyó a su habitación.

Estaba a salvo esa noche, pero esa era la única garantía con la que contaba. Algún día, tarde o temprano, la puerta de la habitación adyacente se abriría y se esperaría que ella se entregara a él… que permitiera ser usada, no por otra razón sino porque había sido comprada.

De pronto sintió el escozor de las lágrimas.

—No podré soportarlo —expresó en voz alta.

Pero supo, aun antes que se apagara el sonido de sus palabras, que no tenía alternativa.

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no creen que Sasuke es un maldito? Yo también lo creo, hasta mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sakura apenas podía controlar los nervios cuando se sentó al lado de Sasuke aquella noche en la limusina que los condujo a través de las calles de París, al barrio donde vivía Orochimaru Uchiha con su familia.

La casa se encontraba rodeada por un muro de piedra.

—Mi tío tiene fobia a los ladrones —le murmuró Sasuke al oído mientras se abrían las rejas eléctricas—. Siente que si relaja su vigilancia pueden entrar y robar su colección de porcelana de mal gusto o violar a mi prima Karin. Creo que sobrestima la desesperación de esos hombres.

Sakura se negó a reír. Con una mano alisó un pliegue de su falda larga verde jade. La blusa de seda era de amplio cuello redondo y mangas largas y la chica esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente formal para la ocasión.

La ropa estaba bien, decidió. Ella no.

Había varios coches aparcados a la entrada y Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

—¡Bien por la tranquila cena familiar! —pronunció con enfado. Se volvió a Sakura encogiéndose de hombros—. Siento que tengas que enfrentarte a esto tan pronto.

—Trataré de no hablar de más o usar el cubierto equivocado —aseguró con brevedad y Sasuke apretó la boca.

—No he querido decir eso y lo sabes.

La puerta fue abierta por un sirviente con chaqueta blanca, que los saludó y les informó que Monsieur y Madame aguardaban en el salón con los demás invitados.

—¿Somos los últimos en llegar, Gaston? —Sasuke se ajustó la corbata.

—En absoluto, _monsieur _—aseguró Gaston.

Sasuke tomó los fríos dedos de Sakura entre los suyos.

—Valor —susurró. Gastón abrió las puertas del salón y los anunció.

La charla en la habitación cesó abruptamente. De pronto, Sakura fue el blanco de veinte pares de ojos. Enderezó los hombros y un leve rubor invadió su rostro.

Orochimaru Uchiha avanzó hacia ellos. Era alto y delgado. Sonrió en señal de bienvenida, pero su gesto no alcanzó sus ojos verdes.

Tomó la mano de Sakura entre las suyas.

—Mi nueva sobrina —comentó—. Pero, ¡qué delicia! Y qué cruel ha sido Sasuke con nosotros. Como sus únicos parientes, esperábamos asistir a su boda —extendió dramáticamente sus manos.

Sakura estaba avergonzada, pero había sido instruida por Sasuke.

—La mala salud de mi padre obligó a que la ceremonia se realizara en la intimidad más estricta.

—Tan estricta que ninguno de mis amigos en Londres tenía idea de que se había llevado a cabo o de que estaba planeada siquiera —expresó Orochimaru Uchiha, aún sonriendo. Se volvió e hizo una seña—. Josephine, permíteme presentarte a la esposa de Sasuke. Karin, ven a saludar a tu prima.

Madame Uchiha tampoco mostró gran entusiasmo por el encuentro. Sus dedos rollizos apenas tocaron los de Sakura y luego cedió el lugar a su hija.

El primer pensamiento de Sakura fue que Karin Uchiha era casi exactamente como la había descrito Sasuke. Era de tez pálida, poco saludable, y su vestido color crema demasiado ajustado sobre los senos y las caderas. Su sonrisa se dirigió a Sakura apenas curvó las comisuras de sus labios, pero cuando se volvió a Sasuke, hubo una transformación.

—Te veo bien, _mon cousin_ —el rubor le favorecía—. El matrimonio te sienta de maravilla.

Oh, Dios, pensó Sakura. «Está enamorada de él y sufre».

—Debes permitirme, Sasuke —intervino Orochimaru Uchiha—, presentar a tu esposa a estos pocos amigos que se han reunido para conocerla. Este es, después de todo, un gran día para nuestra familia.

«Y una pesadilla para mí», decidió Sakura, mientras era conducida alrededor del círculo. Todo era muy formal y correcto y ella sonrió con cortesía hasta que las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a dolerle. Orochimaru Uchiha hizo las presentaciones en inglés, cosa que no hubiera sido necesaria, pues su francés era bueno, lo cual le daba la oportunidad de traducir para sí misma las murmuraciones a su alrededor. Entendió que ella era «muy joven, muy inglesa». Aunque el comentario más informativo, con una nota real de malicia, fue: «No será competencia para Marie Laure».

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero su sonrisa no se alteró. Marie Laure, pensó. Bien, al menos ahora tenía un nombre para aquella cálida voz del teléfono.

Acababa de terminar la ronda de presentaciones cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo y Gaston introdujo a los recién llegados: un hombre alto y distinguido de cabello gris y bigote y una mujer mucho más joven, rubia, y muy bella, cuya magnífica figura era puesta en relieve por la desafiante elegancia de su vestido negro.

—El barón de Somerville-Resnais —anunció Gaston en medio de un repentino y profundo silencio—. La baronesa de Somerville-Resnais.

No sólo reinó el silencio, se dio cuenta Sakura. El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión y una especie de expectación casi tangible. Todos los presentes parecían estar conteniendo el aliento. Sakura miró con incertidumbre a Sasuke, quien se hallaba a corta distancia de ella y por un momento pensó que se había convertido en piedra.

Estaba muy pálido, excepto por un indignado rubor a lo largo de sus pómulos.

Orochimaru Uchiha se adelantó presuroso, sonriendo ampliamente y con las manos extendidas.

—Ah, amigo mío… ¡que alegría que tu encantadora esposa y tú hayáis podido acompañarnos! Esta es una ocasión gozosa, comprendes. Estamos celebrando el matrimonio de mi sobrino Sasuke con una encantadora joven de Inglaterra. Permíteme presentártela.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura. Su rostro era impasible ahora, pero cuando la tomó de la mano para hacerla avanzar la chica pudo percibir su cólera.

Esa mujer… era la amante de Sasuke. Ella era Marie Laure.

Y el tío de Sasuke había invitado a la baronesa y a su esposo para forzar una confrontación y reactivar todos los chismes y rumores que su matrimonio se suponía iba a atenuar. Para dañar a Sasuke otra vez.

El barón estaba furioso, con el rostro glacial.

—Mi querido Uchiha, esta es una ocasión familiar en la cual Marie Laure y yo no deberíamos intervenir. Será mejor que nos retiremos.

Aquello era justo lo que Orochimaru Uchiha quería, se dio cuenta Sakura.

Él había planeado que el barón se fuera en un arranque de celos, causando un nuevo escándalo.

Sakura avanzó sonriendo y extendió una mano, luego dijo en francés perfecto:

—Oh, por favor, no se vaya, _monsieur_. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho y se echaría a perder si usted… si cualquiera se fuera. Sentiría que es por mi culpa —dejó que su voz sonara infantil—. Además, ¡habrá champán! Sin duda usted se quedará a brindar por mi felicidad.

El barón se detuvo con recelo, miró a Sakura y luego a Sasuke. Al fin dijo:

—¿Quién podría resistir tan encantadora invitación? Nos quedaremos naturalmente y brindaremos por su… salud. Ven Marie Laure —tomó del brazo a su esposa, de modo posesivo y se alejó.

Al pasar la baronesa junto a Sakura, ésta percibió un exótico aroma almizclado. Sus ojos de color violeta, de pestañas espesas la barrieron, evaluándola y desechándola con una mirada. Al parecer, Marie Laure de Somerville-Resnais compartía con los presentes la opinión de que entre Sakura y ella no habría competencia.

Una flecha de cólera atravesó a Sakura, mezclada con otra emoción menos fácil de definir. Probablemente, Sasuke había discutido su matrimonio con su amante, incluyendo los términos en que estaba basado, pero eso no significaba que Sakura mereciera el desprecio de la otra mujer. ¿Quién era Marie Laure para juzgar o criticar? ¿En qué términos estaba casada ella misma con el barón, quien parecía lo suficientemente viejo para ser su padre?

Fue un alivio cuando Gaston anunció la cena, que resultó larga y aburrida. Sakura, nerviosa, supuso que la comida estaba buena, pero probó poco de ella. Quería hablar con Sasuke… advertirle que su matrimonio simulado a nadie había engañado… pero él estaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Cuéntanos, querida —Josephine Uchiha se inclinó hacia adelante, sin parpadear—. Tú y el querido Sasuke… qué romántico. Es fascinante. Y la pregunta que todos deseamos hacer es… ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Nos conocimos a través de mi padre, en realidad. Él es Jiraiya Haruno, el pintor de paisajes, y Sasuke compró uno de sus cuadros… El Puente de Montascaux.

Hubo un sorprendido silencio.

—Entonces eres hija de un artista —comentó de modo jovial Orochimaru Uchiha—. Tal vez introduzcas una nota de muy necesaria cultura en nuestro crudo mundo comercial —rió con ganas y fue imitado por una irregular oleada de diversión alrededor de la mesa—. ¿Compartes el interés de tu padre en la pintura?

—Su interés, tal vez, pero muy poco de su talento. Yo asistía a la escuela de arte cuando decidimos casarnos —contestó Sakura—. De hecho —añadió con súbita inspiración—. Pienso continuar mis estudios aquí en París con… Zak Gordano.

—Estoy impresionado —afirmó con lentitud Orochimaru Uchiha.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, espero poder persuadirlo de que me acepte como alumna.

—No creo que necesites preocuparte por eso —expresó Karin con rudeza—. Como madame Uchiha, encontrarás todas las puertas abiertas para ti.

—No las de Zak —expresó Sakura con frialdad—. La pintura es lo que le interesa a él, no el nivel social.

—Tú esposa, sobrino, es claramente una mujer de talento —comentó Orochimaru.

—Cada día que paso con ella me proporciona alguna nueva y deliciosa sorpresa —declaró Sasuke con suavidad.

Al concluir la cena, los invitados se reunieron en el salón. La charla era incoherente y aburrida. El barón y su esposa fueron los primeros en irse y no mucho después, Sasuke anunció que Sakura y él también partían.

—¿Tan pronto? —inquirió su tío—. Estamos desolados.

—Mi esposa y yo estamos de luna de miel —repuso Sasuke—. Estoy seguro de que todos comprenderán y nos perdonarán.

Estuvieron en la limusina viajando de regreso al apartamento, antes de que Sakura comenzara a relajarse.

—Ha sido una noche espantosa.

—Y tú te has comportado con gran aplomo. Por favor acepta mi agradecimiento —Sasuke hizo una pausa—. Enseguida comprendiste por qué nos había invitado mi tío.

—Era obvio —Sakura inhaló y le dolió el pecho—. Es muy bella… _Madame_ de Somerville-Resnais.

—Sí —el llano monosílabo no le dijo nada a Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Sasuke se disculpó y fue a hablar con los Giscard. Sakura se dirigió a su habitación. Las tensiones de la noche le habían producido un leve dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke obviamente tenía muchas preocupaciones, reconoció mientras se desvestía y se quitaba el maquillaje. Debió ser horrible para él ver juntas en la misma habitación a su amante y a su esposa.

Monsieur Gordano posee una formidable reputación como maestro.

Sasuke y la encantadora baronesa no habían intercambiado más que una mirada, pero Sakura suponía que ambos pretendían que la relación continuara en el futuro.

Sin embargo, Sasuke tendría que ser cuidadoso. El barón era claramente un hombre celoso y suspicaz, que de ser provocado no vacilaría en vengarse públicamente. Y la próxima vez, ella podría no estar presente para salvar la situación. Sakura encogió los hombros. De ahora en adelante, ese era problema de Sasuke y él tendría que solucionarlo. Todo lo que ella quería era acostarse y dormir una eternidad. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar racionalmente.

Se hallaba de pie, vestida sólo con su ropa interior de seda, cuando oyó un breve toque en su puerta.

Sasuke entró y se detuvo de inmediato, con las cejas levantadas con sorpresa y cierta diversión.

—Mil perdones —murmuró; su boca se curvó con sensualidad al mirar la involuntaria provocación de Sakura.

Ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello, Sakura cogió su bata de algodón color limón y se la puso.

—¿Tienes que irrumpir de ese modo? —preguntó con resentimiento.

—No pensé que comenzaras a desvestirte tan pronto —encogió los hombros—. Y quiero hablar contigo. ¿Cuestionas mi derecho a hacerlo?

—No —declaró en voz baja—. Pero, ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? Estoy muy cansada. Ha sido una noche horrible…

—Sólo puedo pedir una disculpa por mi tío —su voz era severa—. Hará lo que sea, al parecer, para avergonzarme y desacreditarme. Esta vez, gracias a ti, su plan no funcionó.

—Pero puede funcionar la próxima ocasión —Sakura levantó un cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo—. Nosotros… no hemos engañado a nadie, ¿sabes? Ellos no creen en nuestro matrimonio. Todos saben que tu aventura con la baronesa continúa.

—¡Qué astutos son! —repuso Sasuke mordazmente—. Entonces tú y yo, tendremos que convencerlos de que están en un error —luego inquirió—: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que vas a continuar tus estudios de arte?

—Exactamente lo que dije —decidió no confesar que lo había pensado al calor del momento—. Mi padre siempre quiso que yo estudiara con Zak Gordano.

—Y mis deseos en todo esto, ¿los has considerado?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarte que yo comenzara a pintar de nuevo? —lo miró.

—Sería mejor… posponer tus planes por un tiempo. Para concentrar tus energías en aprender a ser mí esposa.

Un repentino color brilló en el rostro de Sakura.

—Eso no llenará mis días. Tu apartamento está manejado como un reloj, lo mismo que tus otras casas, supongo. Y los Giscard no querrán más interferencia.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir. Hay otros elementos en nuestra relación, después de todo, además de llevar una casa.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego, expresó con tranquilidad:

—Pensé que ya me habías enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de… eso.

—Oh, no —la voz de Sasuke era sedosa. Se acercó a ella para arrebatarle el cepillo y arrojarlo sobre el tocador. Tomó la mano de Sakura y ligeramente le frotó la parte interior de la muñeca—. Hacer el amor también es un arte, esposa mía y tus lecciones de amor apenas han comenzado.

El pulso de Sakura enloqueció repentinamente, palpitando con irregularidad. Consciente de cada palpitación, la chica rescató su mano.

—Creo que estás confundiendo amor con sexo. ¿Y puedo también recordarte que prometiste dejarme en paz esta noche?

—Me hiciste un gran favor, Sakura, cuando persuadiste a Henri de quedarse en la fiesta —había risa en su voz—. ¿Ni siquiera se me permite agradecértelo con un beso?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Hicimos un trato. Yo sólo estaba… cumpliendo con mi parte, eso es todo.

—Como quieras. Espero, sin embargo, que reconsideres seriamente tus planes de empezar a pintar de nuevo.

—No —levantó la barbilla—. Ya he tomado una decisión. Necesito algo… una especie de vida para mí misma. Después de todo, no soy tu prisionera.

—No puedo imaginar una jaula que pudiera contenerte —pronunció él con acidez—. ¿Quieres decir, entonces, que desafías mis deseos?

—Cuando son tan irracionales como ese… sí —hizo una pausa—. Yo no interfiero con tus… pasatiempos. Creo que me debes la misma cortesía.

—Creo —murmuró Sasuke—, que debí incluir un voto de obediencia en nuestra ceremonia de matrimonio.

—El cual me habría negado a aceptar —respondió Sakura con rigidez.

—Muy bien. Únete a tus clases de arte, si eso es lo que quieres, pero no permitas que tu pintura interfiera con tus deberes sociales. Recibiré a varios integrantes del Consejo de Uchiha International dentro de una o dos semanas y espero que estés a mi lado, mi devota y débil esposa —añadió con ironía—. ¿Está claro?

—Como el cristal —asintió ella—. No te decepcionaré.

—No —dijo él—. No lo harás. Nuestro matrimonio debe convencer a todos —señaló pensativo y sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza en una inspección devastadoramente sensual. Levantó una mano y con mucha suavidad, trazó la línea de su mejilla y retiró los mechones de cabello. Luego murmuró con calma—: ¿Estás segura… de que quieres pasar la noche sola, después de todo?

Sakura trató de hablar, pero su mente de repente parecía haber dejado de funcionar. Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

La chica era consciente de una ardiente y desacostumbrada excitación que le secó la boca y le envió un loco temblor a través del cuerpo. Se descubrió a sí misma preguntándose cómo sería ir a sus brazos por voluntad propia… entregarle sin restricciones todo lo que pudiera pedir. Y a cambio saber todo… Como Marie Laure sabía ya…

El pensamiento invadió su conciencia como un diluvio helado para destrozar el hechizo que la mantenía atrapada y enviarla de regreso a una especie de cordura.

Era Marie Laure a quien él deseaba, por supuesto. Esa noche tuvo el tormento de ver a su amante, pero sabiendo que le era negada, por lo que ahora se volvía a la muchacha a quien había convertido en su socia en el trato matrimonial más cínico de todos los tiempos. Como después de todo ella era mujer y estaba disponible, él podía usarla una o dos horas para encontrar un alivio sexual. Porque eso era lo máximo que podía ser y debía recordarlo.

«Y yo», pensó temblando, «habría permitido eso. Habría permitido que mi curiosidad me condujera a una traición completa de mí misma y de mis principios. Porque para mí, no hubiera terminado ahí; habría sido un comienzo…» Su mente se bloqueó con rechazo y temor.

—Déjame en paz, como prometiste. No soy una sustituta de tu amante, Sasuke —declaró suave, pero con firmeza.

Él se quedó de repente muy quieto, mirándola. La sonrisa y la engañosa ternura, murieron en su rostro.

—No necesito tal recordatorio —murmuró desolado—. Apenas te pareces a ella, después de todo.

Supuso que merecía el escarnio, pero el dolor la atravesó, de cualquier modo. La noche anterior, él pareció encontrarla deseable, pero comparada con la belleza sensual y voluptuosa de Marie Laure, Sakura tenía muy poco que ofrecer, excepto quizá cierta novedad.

—Antes de dejarte en paz, mi querida esposa, debo decirte que la razón principal por la que he venido aquí esta noche, es para informarte de que el estado de tu padre permanece estable. Es demasiado pronto para saber si el tratamiento está teniendo algún efecto, pero sus médicos desean que sepas que están optimistas.

Sakura miró la alfombra, sus ojos se nublaron y sintió un gran alivio.

—Gracias —declaró sumisa.

—No hay de qué —repuso Sasuke con demasiada cortesía—. Es útil, tal vez, recordar precisamente por qué estamos juntos en este momento. Y también por qué sería tonto que esperáramos más el uno del otro.

—Muy tonto —se esforzó por mantener la voz firme.

—Así que ahora ambos sabemos qué terreno pisamos —la voz de Sasuke la hizo estremecerse—. Pero entiende esto: nuestro trato será cumplido y debes cuidarte de desafiarme en el futuro. Yo no necesito ningún voto para hacer que me obedezcas y no vacilaré en obligarte, en la intimidad de esta habitación o en público, silo creo necesario. Hay demasiado en juego.

Sakura se apoyó contra el tocador, con el corazón golpeando sus costillas.

—No lo olvidaré —murmuró.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa dura.

—Bien. Entonces te deseo una noche agradable.

Sakura lo observó alejarse de ella a través de la habitación y escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

No, pensó. No lo olvidaría. Nunca lo olvidaría. Le había sido concedido un indulto temporal, eso era todo. Porque no había ninguna cláusula de escape en el contrato que hizo con Sasuke Uchiha. Y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

Sakura miró la cama y comenzó a temblar.

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, mmm… me temo que no podre actualizar hasta el lunes, se cuidan. bye


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Zak Gordano retrocedió, con las manos en las caderas y la cabeza inclinada. Por largo rato no dijo nada y Sakura contuvo el aliento. Luego, asintió.

—No está mal —señaló—. Tampoco está bien, pero es una mejoría sobre todo lo que has producido hasta ahora.

La sonrisa de Sakura iluminó el mundo.

—Eso es lo más bonito que alguien me ha dicho.

—¿Y cuánto hace que te casaste…. un mes?

—Seis semanas —corrigió ella, con expresión pétrea.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —se burló Zak—. ¡Dios mío, con razón han terminado la luna de miel y la palabras bonitas!

Sakura tuvo que sonreír a pesar de sí mima.

—Sí… bien, ¿de verás crees que mi trabajo está mejorando?

—Tal vez. Lo que me sigo preguntando es… ¿por qué quieres hacer esto? Dios sabe que no necesitas pintar. Estás casada con un millonario.

Sakura desvió la vista hacia el lienzo que descansaba en el caballete.

—Estás demasiado encerrada en ti misma… —continuó Zak—. Demasiado inhibida para pintar como deberías hacerlo. Te cuesta mucho esfuerzo y no sé si merecería la pena…

—¿Estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo… y el tuyo también? —parecía consternada—. ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme?

—Diablos, no. Si pensara eso, lo habría dicho el primer día.

Sakura se quedó en silencio un momento, luego expresó con lentitud:

—Tengo mis razones. Necesito encontrarme a mí misma… probar que existo como persona, no sólo como un aditamento bien vestido de Sasuke. Eso no siempre… es fácil de recordar. Además, papá siempre quiso que yo pintara. Siento que le estoy siendo leal de algún modo, que cuando estoy luchando por plasmar algo en el lienzo, aquí en París, lo estoy ayudando a él a luchar por su salud en Nueva York. ¿Suena eso ridículo?

—No suena ridículo, en absoluto —indicó Zak con gentileza y se interrumpió un momento—. ¿Cuáles son las últimas noticias de Jiraiya?

—Es lento —hizo una mueca—. Llamo a la clínica cada tres días. Me dicen que todavía es pronto, pero que todo va de acuerdo con el plan. Sólo estoy esperando.

—Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer —le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Dime, _madame_ Uchiha, ¿qué piensa Jiraiya de su yerno?

—Bueno… ellos en realidad no se conocen muy bien todavía.

—Uno de estos días vas a tener que contarme la historia de tu matrimonio. Sylvie dice que no tienes expresión de felicidad en los ojos.

—Creo que la mayoría de los matrimonios tienen que atravesar por un período de ajuste —encogió los hombros.

—¿Y eso es lo que está sucediendo en el tuyo?

—Eso creo. Dile a Sylvie que deje de preocuparse por mí.

—Lo haré. También le diré al sol que no salga mañana —hizo una pausa—. Hablando de mi esposa, me ha dicho que te invite a cenar esta noche.

—Oh, Zak, no puedo. Tengo que ir a otra cena… un asunto de negocios.

—Otro día, entonces —comentó Zak—. Hasta mañana.

Pensativa, Sakura salió a la calle. Incluso ella misma podía ver que su trabajo aún no era bueno. Se preguntaba si sería la actitud de Sasuke, su desaprobación de que ella fuera a clase, aunque no lo expresaba.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no tenía de qué quejarse. Sakura estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Cada vez que él requería que estuviera a su lado, ella estaba allí, arreglada y sonriente. Empezaba también a ser menos tímida y podía sostener una conversación. Sasuke también representaba su parte… Era atento y afectuoso; cada palabra, cada gesto expresaba su orgullo y su satisfacción de ella como su esposa. Sakura se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar que la describieran como encantadora y nadie, que ella supiera, había vuelto a compararla desfavorablemente con ninguna otra mujer.

Pero eso, por supuesto no era todo. Si su matrimonio pudiera ser vivido totalmente en público, sería considerado un éxito. Era cuando estaban juntos y a solas, cuando todo iba mal. Oh, no reñían, reconoció malhumorada. Casi hubiera sido preferible que tuvieran unas cuantas peleas. De hecho, había veces en que se descubría provocando deliberadamente a Sasuke… tratando de obtener una reacción. Pero sin resultado.

No, Sasuke era cortés con ella. Y su comportamiento no se alteraba en las raras ocasiones en que iba a su dormitorio.

La chica sintió que su rostro ardía. En realidad, no quería considerar aquellos breves y bochornosos encuentros en la oscuridad, cuando hacían el amor rápidamente, sin palabras. Sakura le agradecía que, al menos, no intentara seducirla; los rápidos, casi clínicos, acoplamientos eran todo lo que ella tenía que soportar.

Pero la gratitud, descubrió, no era siempre la única emoción en su mente, mientras yacía, tensa y temblorosa en brazos de Sasuke. Sakura era consciente de una extraña impaciencia cuando él la dejaba, un anhelante vacío en su interior.

Se decía a sí misma que era resentimiento. Sasuke podía tener derecho legal a usar su cuerpo, pero eso no implicaba que a ella tuviera que gustarle. Por el contrario, se sentía en la obligación de resistir la tentación de su atracción física. Porque ella no podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia ni por un momento. La extraña ansiedad de su cuerpo se lo indicaba.

Y la parte que representaba todavía Marie Laure de Somerville Resnais en su vida, sólo podía adivinarla. Ciertamente había noches en que Sasuke no regresaba al apartamento. No daba ninguna explicación y ella nunca pedía una.

La amenaza de la junta del Consejo, con su voto de censura, había sido retirada, al menos temporalmente. Orochimaru Uchiha fue obligado a reconocer que su campaña para destituir a su sobrino de la Presidencia se había debilitado por su nueva responsabilidad como hombre casado. Pero eso no significaba que Orochimaru no estuviera todavía observando y esperando que Sasuke cometiera algún error, algún ligero desliz. Y una continuación de su idilio, por más discreto que fuera, con la bella baronesa, sería la excusa perfecta que buscaba su tío, pensó Sakura.

Lo más irónico de su situación era la abierta envidia que percibía en la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía. Si ellas supieran… Emitió un pequeño suspiro, mientras emergía al sol de la tarde.

Los hombres llegaron como salidos de la nada. Uno de ellos empujó a Sakura para enviarla volando hasta el pavimento, mientras que el otro intentaba arrebatarle el bolso.

Sakura giró, aferrando la correa del bolso, luego escuchó otra voz masculina:

—¿Está herida, mademoiselle? —unas manos la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y luego comenzaron a recoger su monedero y otras pertenencias que habían quedado esparcidas a lo largo de la acera.

—No, estoy bien —las rodillas de sus vaqueros estaban desgarradas y su piel raspada. Se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento y miró entonces a su salvador.

Era joven, de cabello oscuro e innegablemente atractivo. Sonreía, pero parecía preocupado al entregarle el bolso.

—¡Vaya susto! Hay un pequeño bar en la esquina. Debe beber un poco de café… un coñac. Sí, insisto.

Sakura se alegró de tomar el brazo que el joven le ofrecía. Cuando comenzó a moverse, descubrió que sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina, mas el bar estaba sólo a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. El hombre la instaló en una mesa en la acera y llamó a un camarero. El café y el coñac llegaron con la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Está mejor? —preguntó él mientras Sakura probaba su bebida.

—Mucho mejor. Estoy muy agradecida, _monsieur_… —Sakura vaciló.

—Soy Sai Hiragisawa, a sus órdenes, _mademoiselle_ —sus ojos eran cálidos y la miraba con apreciación.

—En realidad, es _madame _—se ruborizó—. Mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha.

Él pareció sorprendido y su expresión cambió a pesar.

—Eres demasiado joven para ser una mujer casada —su ademán indicó el atuendo casual de Sakura.

—Estudio arte… trabajo en un estudio allí atrás. Esta calle siempre me pareció muy tranquila. Nunca imaginé…

—Por supuesto que no. Lo más seguro es que te hayan seguido.

—No puedo imaginar por qué —repuso con candidez—. No tengo nada de valor real en mi bolso. Sólo llevo unos cuantos francos.

—Cuando uno no tiene nada, unos cuantos francos pueden parecer mucho —le sonrió—. Háblame de tu pintura.

Sakura se ruborizó aun más.

—Oh, sólo es un pasatiempo. ¿Estás interesado en el arte?

—Estoy interesado en la mayoría de las cosas —respondió—. Pero trabajo en contabilidad —se inclinó hacia adelante—. Pareces triste.

—¿O es que aún te duele la caída?

—No… es sólo que… bien, mi esposo en realidad no aprueba que yo pinte y después de esto, él insistirá en que use el coche y el chofer y ese será el fin de mi independencia.

—¿Y eso te importa?

—Mucho —se esforzó por sonreír—. Los ladrones robaron más de lo que creen —dejó su taza, miró su reloj y se le escapó una exclamación—. ¡Oh, mira la hora que es! Voy a llegar tarde, debo encontrar un taxi.

—Yo tengo coche. ¿Puedo dejarte en alguna parte?

—No me gustaría molestar —vaciló—. Ya has sido muy amable…

—Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo —declaró, haciendo una seña para pedir la cuenta—. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

Sakura se lo dijo y las cejas de Sai se alzaron cómicamente.

—Oh, Id, Id. ¿Eres la esposa de ese Uchiha?

—¿Eso significa que no me llevarás en tu coche?

—Por supuesto que sí lo haré. Pero tu esposo tiene razón —frunció el ceño—. No deberías caminar por las calles de París sola.

—Tengo que darte las gracias de nuevo por rescatarme —declaró Sakura cuando el coche se detuvo frente al edificio de apartamentos.

—Fue un placer —Sai estrechó la mano que ella le tendía y le plantó un beso. Sus ojos le sonrieron—. Pero todavía pienso que eres demasiado joven para estar casada —murmuró—. Adiós, madame Uchiha.

—Adiós, monsieur Hiragisawa —al bajar del coche, Sakura se dio cuenta de que su corazón galopaba. Qué agradable era ser considerada atractiva y no meramente útil, decidió mientras subía en el ascensor. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se dio cuenta, con angustia, de que sus llaves no estaban en el bolso.

«Debieron caerse y no las vi cuando recogí todo», pensó, mientras llamaba a la puerta.

_Madame_ Giscard abrió la puerta, con su acostumbrada expresión severa.

—El señor ha estado preguntando por usted —comenzó, luego sus ojos se agrandaron—. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Su ropa está desgarrada y tiene sangre!

—Intentaron robarme el bolso —Sakura encogió los hombros—. No quiero hacer esperar a monsieur Sasuke. Me arreglaré en seguida.

Corrió a su habitación, cogió la falda de color crema de brocado, la chaqueta con el profundo escote cuadrado, su ropa interior y voló al baño para darse una rápida ducha.

Estaba de regreso en su dormitorio, sólo con las bragas y el sostén de seda y encaje puestos, aplicándose frenéticamente el maquillaje, cuando la puerta se abrió sin ceremonia y entró Sasuke.

—¿Qué es eso que me ha estado diciendo Henriette? ¿De verdad han intentado robarte?

Sakura suspiró. Ahora comenzarían las recriminaciones.

—Acababa de salir del estudio de Zak —le contó—. Dos hombres trataron de arrebatarme mi bolso, luego otro hombre apareció y los otros huyeron. En realidad no pudieron llevarse nada —añadió apaciguadora.

—No debieron ser unos ladrones muy decididos si la presencia de otro hombre los hizo volar —comentó, después de una pausa—. Qué suerte que él estuviera ahí.

—Sí —asintió Sakura con vehemencia—. Él fue maravilloso… me invitó a una copa y luego me trajo a casa.

—Ah —Sasuke caminó hacia la ventana y miró a la calle—. ¿Y sabes el nombre de tu galante salvador?

—Por supuesto. Se llama Sai Hiragisawa.

—Debo tratar de encontrarlo… ofrecerle alguna recompensa.

—Si quieres… pero no creo que espere nada. Fue sólo… muy amable.

Sakura se encogió un poco al volverse para recoger el traje de brocado; se había lavado los raspones en la ducha, pero aún le ardían.

—¿Estás lastimada? —Sasuke se acercó a ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Me caí —alzó los hombros—. No es nada.

—Cómo que nada —la sentó en la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella para examinar las marcas en su pierna.

—Estoy bien —Sakura se sentía vulnerable… avergonzada, mientras la mano de Sasuke recorría su rodilla.

—¿Te pusiste algún antiséptico? Deberías ponerte una venda.

—Sólo son unos cuantos arañazos. Ni siquiera sangra ya —se movió con inquietud—. Sasuke… por favor. Debo terminar de arreglarme. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—No hay prisa —su voz era ronca. Inclinó la cabeza y tocó con sus labios la marca en su rodilla.

Un anhelo, agudo, amargo y totalmente involuntario, invadió a Sakura. Un sorprendido jadeo se elevó hasta sus labios. Se movió inquieta, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—No te apenes —hubo repentina cólera en su voz—. Es sólo mi contacto el que te parece tan repugnante, ¿o te apartaste también de ese desconocido?

—No… es lo mismo. Él sólo estaba siendo… amable.

—¿Y es eso lo que quieres de un hombre… sólo… amabilidad? —los dedos de él se movieron con gentileza sobre su piel, haciéndola estremecerse.

—No sé —sentenció ella crudamente y ahogó un sollozó—. ¡Sasuke, déjame ir… por favor!

—Pero es que no quiero hacerlo —la miró con severidad. Sus labios acariciaron de nuevo su rodilla, antes de ascender hacia el delgado muslo. Su boca era tibia y se movía despacio como si saboreara la fragancia de su piel. La mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciarla buscando a lo largo del borde del encaje de sus bragas, casi tocándola con más intimidad…

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás. De repente, se le dificultaba respirar… pensar. Le era imposible hablar, emitir la protesta que debería.

Sasuke se levantó y se sentó al lado de Sakura en la cama. La chica pudo sentir su aliento cálido sobre la mejilla.

—¿Hay más raspaduras? —preguntó con suavidad. Tomó las manos de Sakura y la hizo extender los brazos para poder estudiarlos. Luego apretó los labios contra la delicada piel interior de cada codo antes de permitir que la caricia viajara sin prisa hacia las muñecas.

—No hay… más —apenas reconoció su propia voz. Las palpitaciones de su pulso parecían vibrar a través de su cuerpo. Él debía notar su ansiedad, su excitación…

—Eso, amor mío, intento descubrirlo por sí mismo —suspiró. Acarició sus hombros con la punta de los dedos, suavemente, alterando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Deslizó los tirantes del sostén y sus manos comenzaron a descender para buscar y liberar el broche y permitir que la pequeña prenda cayera lejos del cuerpo de Sakura.

Después tomó los senos, frotando con ternura los pezones.

Sin esfuerzo, Sasuke atrajo a Sakura a sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo y mirando su rostro. Los ojos de él no sonreían… eran inquisitivos. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

La joven sintió que su cuerpo se derretía, se rendía. Sasuke la acercó aún más para que los excitados picos rosados rozaran los almidonados volantes de su camisa. Él profundizó el beso, haciendo que ella lo probara, lo bebiera… Por voluntad propia, las pequeñas manos de Sakura subieron y tomaron por el cuello a Sasuke, acercándolo.

Parecían estar rodeados por un silencio dorado, roto sólo por la fiebre de su propia respiración.

El golpe en la puerta del dormitorio, rápido y respetuoso como era, pareció un martillazo que destrozó la fragilidad de su extasiado mundo en un segundo.

—¡_Monsieur_ Sasuke… _madame_! —era la voz de _madame_ Giscard—. Marcel quiere que le informe que el coche está en la puerta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —de regreso a la realidad, Sakura luchó por liberarse de los brazos de Sasuke. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, el espejo de su tocador le proporcionaba un reflejo despiadado de sí misma, casi desnuda y ruborizada por el deseo—. Déjame ir… debes…

—¿Debo? —sus ojos brillaron al mirarla—. ¿Por qué no le digo a Marcel que él y el coche se vayan al diablo y paso la noche aquí contigo?

—Porque nos esperan en la cena —su voz tembló de modo incontrolable y cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía arder cuando se inclinó para recoger su sostén—. No puedes permitirte el lujo de ofender a la gente, Sasuke —murmuró, cubriéndose—. No estás fuera del bosque, todavía. Tú tío Orochimaru sólo está buscando una excusa…

—Creo —pronunció Sasuke con sarcasmo—. Creo que mi tío Orochimaru no está solo en esto —se levantó, caminó hacia el tocador y se detuvo un momento. Se alisó el desordenado cabello y ajustó su corbata—. Te esperaré en el salón.

A solas, Sakura luchó por ponerse la ropa, con dedos torpes.

De prisa, renovó su lápiz de labios y se pasó un peine por el cabello, dejándolo caer sencillamente alrededor de su ruborizado y agitado rostro. Se quedó un momento mirándose al espejo, casi incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido.

De no ser porque habían llamado a la puerta, habría cometido un error terrible… irreparable. Se estremeció al pensar en la facilidad con que Sasuke se las había arreglado para hacerla rendirse… lo cerca que estuvo de subyugarla.

Necesitaría estar más en guardia en lo sucesivo.

La fiesta se celebraba en una enorme casa fuera de París. Era una noche tibia y las puertas que daban a la terraza permanecían abiertas.

Sakura se alegró de poder escapar al aire fresco. Había notado la enigmática mirada de Sasuke fija en ella durante el trayecto en coche y aunque hablaron poco, ella sabía, con una especie de desesperación, que el interrumpido encuentro entre ambos no había terminado por completo. Ahora que de modo involuntario había traicionado sus propias necesidades, su propia capacidad de respuesta, Sakura sabía que Sasuke no estaría ya contento con la avergonzada pasividad que ella había mostrado en sus brazos hasta ese momento.

Sakura era incapaz de explicarse cómo pudo ser tan débil… tan tonta… El susto después del intento de robo debió disminuir temporalmente su resistencia, pensó con desdicha, mientras se inclinaba sobre la balaustrada de piedra.

Y ahora Sasuke la acechaba… El cazador que sabe que su víctima está indefensa, y se prepara para su victoria final. Matar.

Hizo una mueca ligera, consciente de que estaba siendo demasiado dramática. No obstante, sí sería una especie de muerte ceder ante Sasuke; convertirse en su juguete por unas cuantas horas para luego verlo alejarse en busca de otra diversión cuando se cansara de ella.

Su cuerpo se contrajo dolorosamente. Eso era algo que no podía permitir. Una vez que perteneciera a Sasuke, él tendría su corazón y su alma en sus despreocupadas y depredadoras manos. Y eso sería un desastre total.

Levantó la barbilla. Bien, ella no sería su víctima, ni su juguete…

—Ah, _madame_ Uchiha, la he estado buscando por todas partes —el sonriente tono en la voz de su anfitriona, llegó a los oídos de Sakura. Sofocando un suspiro, la chica se preparó para otra presentación.

—¿Puedo presentarle a uno de nuestros amigos más antiguos?

_Monsieur_ Gérard de Crecy. Desafortunadamente, madame su esposa está con gripe, así que ha venido acompañado de su hija, quien dice que ya la conoce.

Había un rastro de aroma de almizcle en el aire. Al volverse obedientemente, con la cortés sonrisa en su lugar, Sakura la reconoció. Apenas vio al corpulento hombre de cabello blanco que se inclinaba ante ella murmurando un gentil saludo. Los ojos de Sakura estaban fijos en la mujer a su lado, envuelta en un vestido azul marino.

—_Madame_ Uchiha —los labios llenos sonreían, pero los ojos de color violeta brillaban con malicia—. Espero que me recuerde —declaró Marie Laure de Somerville-Resnais.

Hola como están muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios y les mando un gran saludo en especial a los que han leído alguna de mis otras adaptaciones, y respondiendo a algunos comentarios:1) a los que les gusta estas historias yo las leo en "que de libros . com" (sin espacios) o en ""(pero ahí se tendrían que registrar), 2) si el lemmon era poco descriptivo, yo también quería mas detalles (que pervertida soy). 3) mmm… pondré mas cuidado en el color que describe el cabello de Sakura … saludos, 4) ¡que ya +o- saben cuando subo las actualizaciones!, muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de esperar a que suba los capítulos, aunque a veces sea un poco tarde.

Muchas gracias a todos, hasta mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los labios de Sakura se separaron en un saludo silencioso. Al mismo tiempo, la copa que sostenía resbaló de su mano para hacerse añicos a sus pies y salpicar el contenido sobre su falda.

Su anfitriona, desechó las confusas disculpas de Sakura, decretando que la falda debía ser limpiada cuanto antes. Llamaría a su ama de llaves, quien sabría cómo hacerlo.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente Sakura al ser conducida por el ama de llaves, fue de la sonrisa de Marie Laure, felina y triunfante. Y, al pasar frente a Sasuke, de su violenta expresión.

Mientras esperaba, envuelta en una bata de algodón, a que limpiaran su falda, Sakura se indignó ante su propia torpeza. Se había comportado como una idiota, como Sasuke sin duda le diría más tarde. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era sonreír con frialdad frente a la otra mujer e ignorarla.

No quería molestar a sus anfitriones, monsieur y _madame_ le Grés. Ambos eran personas amables y amigos, además de socios, de los difuntos padres de Sasuke. Era probable que ni siquiera supieran de la relación entre Sasuke y Marie Laure. Y, por supuesto, el padre de la baronesa estaba en su derecho de pedirle a su hija que lo acompañara a una cena formal si su esposa estaba enferma.

No; sólo había sido una coincidencia y ahora su estúpida reacción por la presencia de Marie Laure pondría a funcionar todas las lenguas.

Le devolvieron su falda, milagrosamente restaurada, con sólo cierta humedad en algunas partes y Sakura pudo reunirse con el resto de los invitados cuando entraban en el comedor.

Sasuke contó a los presentes el terrible incidente que le había sucedido a su esposa ese día. Un intento de asalto en plena calle… No era sorprendente que estuviera nerviosa. Pero, ¿cómo era que estaba en la calle sola?

—Salía de mi clase de pintura —explicó Sakura—. Trabajo en un estudio todos los días. No esperaba que me sucediera algo así.

—Ah, sí, tú pequeña carrera como artista —Marie Laure se inclinó para adelante, con expresión solícita—. ¿Todavía continúa? ¿No te has cansado de ella?

—No es probable que lo haga —respondió Sakura con rigidez—. Es demasiado importante para mí.

—¿Quieres decir que le falta algo a tu vida, y buscas compensación? —sus cejas se elevaron en fingido asombro—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Espero que el querido Sasuke no esté fallando en sus deberes como esposo.

Hubo un repentino silencio de asombro y un gran número de cejas se alzaron. _Madame_ le Grés se apresuró a cubrir la brecha con una descripción de los planes de la comunidad local para celebrar la Toma de la Bastilla, y la conversación se generalizó de nuevo.

Sakura se apoyó contra el respaldo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Sasuke se encontraba al extremo opuesto de la mesa y ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. ¿Qué diablos trataba de hacer la baronesa? Era como si, deliberadamente, tratara de causar problemas, de provocar más chismes. Sin embargo, también parecía interesada en que no hubiera más escándalos. Entonces, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

La chica se vio obligada a cenar y charlar alegremente con sus vecinos, comportándose como si todo estuviera bien. Con suerte, los comentarios de Marie Laure serían simplemente dados de baja como un ejemplo de rencor femenino y no tomados en cuenta, se dijo sin convicción.

Después, en el salón, fue servido el café y se tocó música, como fondo a la conversación. Sakura se aseguró de permanecer en un grupo alejado de Marie Laure.

Se sentía ridícula. Al evitarla de ese modo, se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, dándole a ella ventaja. Debería dejarle ver que le era indiferente… y mostrarse insensible a sus pequeños dardos venenosos. El problema era que Sakura aún creía que ella no era competencia para Marie Laure.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa para disfrutar de la charla con la gente que la rodeaba. Todos querían que les hablase del intento de robo y ella habría preferido olvidarlo. De pronto se sintió oprimida por el ruido de risas y voces y sofocada por el humo de cigarro mezclado con el aroma de perfume caro que llenaba la habitación.

Necesitaba estar sola unos momentos, salir al aire fresco. Las puertas que daban a la terraza habían sido cerradas durante la cena, pero una de ellas estaba entreabierta y Sakura se deslizó hacia la oscuridad.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, respirando el aire frío. Se dio cuenta casi de inmediato, de que no estaba sola. Al otro extremo de la terraza, percibió un movimiento en las sombras y escuchó un murmullo de voces.

Con una débil mueca, Sakura se volvió para regresar al interior.

—Sasuke —el nombre llegó en un susurro seductor, imposible de ignorar u olvidar. Sakura giró bruscamente la cabeza y se asomó a la penumbra de aquel rincón donde una enredadera proporcionaba una pantalla. Entonces, casi como si hubiera sido convocada, la luna emergió de detrás de una nube y la chica los vio, juntos, de pie. Los brazos de Marie Laure rodeaban el cuello de Sasuke y su cuerpo se apretaba apasionadamente contra él.

—Sasuke, amor mío…

No quiso ver ni escuchar más… Sólo unas cuantas horas antes, podría haber sido ella misma, pensó con el dolor aguijoneándola. La chica se volvió para regresar al salón.

Quizá no era una coincidencia que Marie Laure estuviera ahí esa noche. Tal vez Sasuke y ella lo habían planeado de ese modo, para poder encontrarse, robarse unos cuantos momentos ilícitos juntos. Habían sido muy astutos, pensó, pues estaba segura de que nadie los había visto salir del salón. Todos estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, que era probablemente en lo que confiaban los amantes.

Por eso Sasuke se había casado con ella. Era… camuflaje. Sólo que… verlos juntos le pareció demasiado real, de algún modo.

Una doncella se aproximó ofreciendo más café y Sakura cogió una taza.

—Sakura —Sasuke apareció de pronto a su lado y la tomó del brazo, haciéndola dar un salto. Él la miraba con severidad.

—¿Eras tú… hace un momento en la terraza? —cuando ella asintió en silencio, él pronunció con aspereza y en voz baja—: Eso pensé —miró a su alrededor—. Necesitamos hablar, tú y yo. Buscaré a _madame_ le Grés para decirle que nos vamos.

—No, gracias —se liberó con dignidad—. No quiero irme aún. Estoy… disfrutando —añadió desafiante—. Y no tengo intención de derramar otra bebida, o de portarme como una tonta, de ningún modo, así que no te preocupes por mí.

—¿Crees que me importa eso? —inquirió con tono áspero—. Tengo que hablar contigo en privado, explicarte.

—Ya me explicaste todo cuando nos conocimos —Sakura miró su taza de café—. Está bien, Sasuke. Me estás pagando muy generosamente para proporcionarte una fachada y hacer de la vista gorda a tus… diversiones. Es lo que voy a seguir haciendo —pasó saliva—. Pero no… yo no seré una de esas diversiones. En el futuro, me gustaría que la puerta de mi dormitorio tuviera cerrojo y llave.

El silencio entre ellos hormigueó en el cerebro de Sakura.

Súbitamente, Sasuke pronunció con frialdad y cortesía:

—Muy bien, madame. Será justo como deseas.

—Y algo más —continuó mirando su café—. No creo que nadie aquí haya notado tu ausencia… pero no es sensato correr riesgos.

—Agradezco tu consejo, _madame_ —su tono era frío—. Pero en estas circunstancias, _madame_ de Somerville-Resnais y mi relación con ella, no son ya de tu incumbencia.

—Comprendo —asintió Sakura y se volvió. Pero no era cierto. Darse cuenta de que no comprendía… de que no aceptaba… El hecho la golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo. Sasuke la dejó inmóvil, con la taza de café en la mano. Lo único que comprendía era que deseaba estallar en lágrimas, patalear y gritar su desdicha a los cuatro vientos. Deseaba arrojar el resto de su bebida sobre la inmaculada camisa de Sasuke y arañarle el rostro hasta hacerlo sangre.

Y después buscar a Marie Laure y… respiró entrecortadamente. Era mejor detenerse.

La fuerza, la enormidad de todo lo que sentía casi la abrumó; lo mismo que sus implicaciones.

Eran celos, pensó. «Eso es lo que estoy sintiendo. Estoy celosa, pero no puede ser, porque eso significaría que yo quiero a Sasuke para mí. Y tal vez, que me he enamorado de él. Y eso es imposible, no puede ser cierto».

Porque si fuera verdad, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo?

Sakura irguió los hombros y se obligó a pensar.

—No permitiré que sea cierto.

—¿Perdón, madame? —la mirada de sonriente incomprensión de alguien cerca de ella le indicó que inadvertidamente había hecho la última declaración en voz alta.

Como una autómata, Sakura rió, se disculpó y se dejó atraer a la conversación, absorbida por un grupo de invitados.

Y todo el tiempo, golpeando su cabeza como un martillo, estuvo presente la silenciosa y desesperada petición. «Dios Santo, no dejes que sea cierto. No me dejes amar a Sasuke. Por favor no me dejes amarlo».

—¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy? —demandó Zak exasperado—. La tarea era sencilla. Quería que dibujaras una mujer… Sólo una forma humana desnuda. ¿Desde cuándo decidiste unirte al cubismo?

—No lo hice. Es sólo… bien, dibujar la vida no es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

—¡Y vaya que no! —Zak miró el dibujo y gruñó—. De acuerdo con esto, Jeannine está deforme —se volvió a la modelo que estiraba sus músculos entumecidos para alcanzar una bata—. Es mejor que no veas esto. Sólo te molestará.

Jeannine sonrió plácidamente y fue a cambiarse haciendo un ademán. Zak miró a Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿El robo de ayer? Dicen que el rayo jamás cae dos veces en el mismo lugar.

Sakura sonrió con afectación.

—Espero que no. No; lo que pasa es que tengo cosas en la mente.

—Jiraiya, supongo. Querida, ¿qué puedo decir? Tienes que confiar en los doctores. No mejorarás su estado en Nueva York preocupándote en París.

—Lo sé —Sakura se sintió culpable, desdichadamente consciente de que no había pensado en su padre ni una sola vez en veinticuatro horas—. Lo siento, Zak. Hoy he estado fatal ¿verdad?

—Otras veces lo has hecho mejor —Zak cogió el tablero de dibujo y lo puso en otra parte—. Ve a casa, Sakura. Trata de relajarte. Haz que ese bien parecido marido tuyo te lleve a cenar. Sólo para empezar…

Sakura se ruborizó.

—Es probable que esté… ocupado.

—Entonces dile que se relaje también —expresó Zak—. Mañana te quiero aquí, lista para hacer algún trabajo real.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensó Sakura con tristeza mientras bajaba por la escalera. La noche anterior había regresado con Sasuke en medio de un silencio helado. Él le había dado las buenas noches con tono cortante y se había ido a su habitación para dejar a Sakura repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso era exacto… precisamente lo que deseaba.

Continuó diciéndose lo mismo a intervalos durante una larga e inquieta noche. A alguna hora antes de amanecer se declaró vencida, se levantó y se deslizó descalza a la habitación de Sasuke. Estaba vacía y la cama desordenada. Miró largo rato el lecho, luego volvió a su habitación y lloró.

El cerrajero llegó para arreglar la puerta de su dormitorio casi antes de que terminara el desayuno, aquella mañana. _Madame_ Giscard tenía una expresión de cólera mientras supervisaba el trabajo del cerrajero.

El ama de llaves también le informó glacialmente que Marcel estaría disponible para llevarla y traerla de su clase de arte. Eran órdenes de _monsieur_ Sasuke.

Salió a la calle y buscó el coche, pero no lo vio. Con razón, pensó al mirar su reloj. Era una hora más temprano que de costumbre.

—_Madame_ Uchiha.

Sakura se volvió alarmada, a tiempo de ver a Sai Hiragisawa que se acercaba a ella.

—Espero que no hayas pensado que se trataba de otro ladrón —su sonrisa la desarmó—. Quería verte para devolverte esto —sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y se lo extendió—. Debí recogerlas por error, ayer.

—Oh, gracias. ¡Qué alivio! No me atreví a confesar que las había perdido.

—¿Tu esposo es un monstruo?

—No… no, al contrario.

—Es temprano —comentó él—. Fui afortunado al alcanzarte.

—En realidad no —suspiró Sakura—. Debo esperar a que me lleven a casa.

—Bien, eso es sensato.

—Sí, pero no es lo que yo quería.

—¿Tienes tiempo, tal vez, para otro café?

Sakura vaciló. Lo sensato sería declinar la invitación con elegancia.

—No vas a negarte, ¿verdad? —inquirió Sai Hiragisawa con tristeza—. Bien, no te culpo. Tu esposo es un hombre formidable, después de todo, no desearía que hicieras amistad con alguien de tan poca importancia como yo.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas? —lo miró.

—Después de dejarte ayer hice algunas indagaciones. De no ser por las llaves, no me habría atrevido a acercarme a ti de nuevo.

Sakura levantó la barbilla.

—_Monsieur_ Hiragisawa, me encantaría tomar un café contigo.

Sakura se enteró de una cantidad considerable de cosas acerca de Sai durante la siguiente media hora. Descubrió que sus parientes vivían en Rouen, donde su padre tenía un negocio de imprenta y que él era hijo único. Sai trabajaba en París para una firma internacional, en el departamento de contabilidad. En invierno jugaba al rugby. Y le gustaban las películas japonesas.

Era muy agradable, se dio cuenta Sakura, sentarte a la luz del sol con alguien que obviamente la encontraba atractiva. Y si una voz de advertencia en su mente le murmuraba que esa era una situación de gran peligro, prefirió ignorarla. Y si Sasuke desaprobaba a su nuevo conocido, ¿qué importaba?, decidió con desafío. Él no estaba en posición de criticar, después de lo que ella vio en la terraza la noche anterior. Sakura simplemente estaba bebiendo una inocente taza de café, así que, ¿de qué tenía él que quejarse? No se estaba embarcando en una aventura amorosa.

Al mismo tiempo, el brillo de admiración en los ojos de Sai, el modo en que se inclinaba hacia ella y casi tocaba su mano… Todo eso era un bálsamo para las heridas que le había provocado Sasuke. La humillaba evocar cómo se había aferrado a él… cómo le había permitido que la besara… la tocara.

Suspiró al pensar en Marie Laure. Sí, ella era bella, con un cuerpo que sería la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Pero Sakura se descubrió a sí misma deseando considerarla digna de la obsesión de Sasuke. ¿Estaba tan loco por Marie Laure que no podía ver lo caprichosa, lo maliciosa que era? ¿O sencillamente no le importaba?

—Siento que estoy hablando conmigo mismo —expresó Sai con suavidad.

Sakura emergió de su breve ensueño con un sobresalto.

—Lo lamento… Tengo muchas preocupaciones.

—Comprendo —asintió con gravedad—. Sé lo que piensas, tal vez.

—¿Después de dos tazas de café? —ella rió y alcanzó su bolso—. Lo dudo.

—Sé, por ejemplo, que no eres feliz —afirmó Sai—, que tu esposo vive una vida totalmente propia.

—No deseo discutir mi matrimonio contigo.

—Te pido disculpas. No es asunto mío juzgar —extendió una mano y tocó la de ella—. Por favor, di que me perdonas y que un día, pronto, beberás otro café conmigo.

Ese, sabía Sakura, era el momento de retroceder; de sonreír con cortesía y dar una respuesta no comprometedora. Estaba casada y no debía salir con otros hombres. Si ella fuera en realidad la esposa de Sasuke, pensó con un aguijonazo, ni siquiera contemplaría tal posibilidad, pero como estaban las cosas…

—¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Que tu esposo se molestaría si supiera que te sientas a charlar… y sonríes un poco?

—¿Por qué habría de importarle? —replicó Sakura con frialdad—. Yo vivo mi propia vida, también.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo verte de nuevo? Tengo que preguntar ¿entiendes?, porque no tengo nada más que te pertenezca que pueda usar como excusa.

—¿Quieres decir que guardaste deliberadamente mis llaves? —preguntó con lentitud.

Sai asintió. Su sonrisa era triste y atractiva.

—¿Me perdonas? Sé que hice mal, pero no podía soportar verte salir de mi vida. ¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?

—Tal vez —indicó Sakura—. No lo sé.

La mano de él se cerró sobre la de ella.

—Te esperaré.

—Adiós Sai —su sonrisa era tímida, incierta, mientras retiraba su mano.

Sai era agradable, se dijo a la defensiva, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el estudio de Zak, donde el coche estaría esperando. Él le agradaba y sería placentero tener un amigo… alguien para compensar la soledad de su vida.

Con su pintura y Sai como amigo, quizá su matrimonio fingido no la lastimaría tanto. Tal vez hasta aprendería a tolerar la presencia de Marie-Laura en su vida.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, Sakura se preguntó si Sasuke sería igualmente tolerante con respecto a Sai. Él no tenía derecho a ser de otro modo, por supuesto, considerando su propia conducta. Además, ella no pensaba tener una aventura con nadie.

No quería ser lastimada de nuevo, O pasar más noches de insomnio y llorando.

De pronto, en su mente, vio la cara de Sasuke dibujada con líneas duras y sus ojos brillando de rabia, como lo estuvieron la noche anterior. Y se estremeció. No importaba cuán inocentes fueran sus intenciones, pensó, mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el coche; tendría que ser muy cuidadosa. Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre a quien se pudiera provocar sin salir lastimado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—No puedo —declaró Sakura—. Es imposible y tú lo sabes. Sai le tomó una mano y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? Es un concierto, nada más. La música de Ravel y Debussy, que tú dices disfrutar. ¿Por qué no me permites invitarte?

—Sai —pronunció con gentileza—. Te lo he dicho una docena de veces… soy una mujer casada.

—¿Y asistir a un concierto romperá tus votos matrimoniales? —preguntó él ávidamente—. Tu esposo no posee tales escrúpulos, te lo aseguro.

—No sé lo que quieres decir —se puso rígida, a la defensiva.

—Esta loca lealtad tuya… Él no la merece, Sakura. Debes saberlo. Sus aventuras son famosas…

—No debes hablar así de Sasuke —expresó Sakura. El dolor la atravesaba—. Si persistes… no te veré de nuevo.

—No digas eso —Sai le apretó la mano con más fuerza—. Estos breves momentos juntos se han convertido en mi vida. No puedes privarme de ellos.

—Y tú tampoco debes decir cosas como esa —Sakura, con el rostro ardiente, liberó su mano—. Quiero que seamos amigos, Sai.

—Entonces, ven conmigo a ese concierto —repuso con rapidez, obligándola a reír.

—¡Oh, eres incorregible!

Sakura comenzaba a considerar un fastidio su creciente posesividad; sin embargo, tenía que admitir que su compañía había sido una cuerda de salvamento para ella durante las últimas semanas.

Se mordió el labio inferior. La cerradura, cuya instalación exigió en la puerta de su dormitorio, había sido colocada, pero resultó totalmente innecesaria. Desde su pelea, Sasuke no se había acercado a su habitación bajo ningún pretexto.

De hecho, Sasuke estuvo fuera de París mucho tiempo, ostensiblemente de negocios, aunque en muchas ocasiones se había preguntado…

Cuando Sasuke estaba en casa, sus únicos encuentros parecían ser en la mesa y en las reuniones sociales a las que él aún insistía en que lo acompañara y donde él representaba el papel de esposo atento y devoto.

Sakura se sentía cada vez más tensa. El comportamiento de Sasuke hacia ella era siempre cortés, pero distante. En las raras ocasiones en que la tocaba, Sakura percibía su apatía y eso le daba escalofríos. Por muy cerca que parecieran estar ante los observadores, ella sabía que en realidad estaban a años luz de distancia.

Por eso, Sakura se había vuelto, con una especie de alivio, hacia Sai, agradecida por la poco exigente compañía que al principio, él aparentó ofrecer.

Pero por supuesto, fue ingenuo pensar que esa situación podría continuar de manera indefinida. Sai era un hombre joven y atractivo. Y ahora, su relación parecía aproximarse con rapidez a un punto sin retorno.

La pregunta que tenía que hacerse sin importar cuál podría ser la reacción de Sasuke, era: ¿deseaba sostener una aventura con Sai?

Y la instintiva respuesta que invariablemente obtenía de sí misma era un rotundo «no».

Así que no era justo para Sai mantenerlo esperando, cuando ella sabía bien que no había esperanza para él. Su relación no tenía futuro y ella debía decírselo.

Pero, aunque era consciente de su egoísmo, Sakura se negaba a despedir a Sai. El hecho era que él al menos representaba un poco de calor humano y contacto en el desolado desierto de su vida. Zak y Sylvie eran maravillosos, por supuesto, pero verlos juntos, observar de cerca su matrimonio y compararlo con la concha vacía que ella habitaba, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Su trabajo se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más superficial y trivial. Zak tenía que corregirla continuamente y la chica se daba cuenta de que estaba preocupado por ella.

—Tienes que poner más de ti, cariño —le decía una y otra vez—. Tendrás que irte sola a alguna parte por unas cuantas semanas… incluso unos meses… y pintar hasta quedar exhausta. Echar fuera todo lo que tienes dentro. Averiguar qué te sucede.

Ella sonrió y dijo que le parecía una idea maravillosa, pero que era imposible por el momento. Quizá en el futuro…

Su deber, después de todo, era ser _madame _Uchiha y no ir a algún viaje para descubrirse a sí misma.

Algo que sabía acerca de ella misma era que si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y se encontrara de nuevo en la biblioteca, en Lowden Square, huiría a un millón de kilómetros de distancia de Sasuke en lugar de someterse al dolor de ese matrimonio fingido.

El hecho de que él no la hubiera engañado acerca de su estilo de vida, no hacía ninguna diferencia en absoluto… no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo.

Su única preocupación real, en ese momento, fue Jiraiya. Pensó poco en sus propias necesidades y emociones. Debió pensar en las consecuencias antes de aceptar los términos de Sasuke.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Al menos, tenía el consuelo de saber que Jiraiya estaba mejorando. De hecho, su padre había recuperado ya cierta capacidad de movimiento en la mano derecha y el costado, y ella estaba profundamente agradecida.

Aquello no convertía su matrimonio con Sasuke en algo correcto, pero la ayudaba a justificar las medidas desesperadas que había tomado, y se decía a sí misma que si Jiraiya iba a recuperar el vigor y la salud, entonces merecía la pena sufrir su dolor actual.

—¿Sakura? —la voz de Sai la hizo volver de su ensueño—. ¿En dónde estabas? ¡No has oído ni una palabra de lo que he dicho!

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Estaba pensando en mi padre.

—¿Tu padre? —Sai parecía abatido.

—Consideraré ir al concierto, Sai, te lo prometo.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —le sonrió—. ¿Y me harás saber tu decisión mañana?

—No me atosigues —se esforzó por devolverle la sonrisa.

—Nunca haré eso —sacudió la cabeza—. Es sólo que no puedo soportar verte tan desgraciada. ¿No mereces un poco de felicidad… ser el centro de la vida de un hombre… ser amada?

La emoción en su voz sorprendió a Sakura. Él nunca había hablado con esa franqueza. Se estaban metiendo en aguas muy profundas.

—Tengo que irme. Marcel estará esperándome.

—¿Y tienes miedo de que él le cuente a tu esposo lo que haces? —cuando ella empujó su silla, Sai se levantó también, con expresión retadora—. ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Durante sus encuentros con su bella baronesa, no sólo beben café, te lo aseguro.

—Yo… supongo que no —admitió con solemnidad—. Pero es igual, tengo que irme. Adiós. Sai. Hasta mañana.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro y caminó por la calle con rapidez hacia el estudio. Estaba desolada por descubrir que la identidad de la amante de Sasuke al parecer era del dominio público. Y eso era justamente lo que estaban tratando de evitar. ¿En qué diablos estaría pensando Sasuke? Pues le había proporcionado a su tío el arma perfecta para usarla contra él.

Miró de nuevo su reloj y caminó despacio. Por una vez llegaba mucho más temprano que Marcel. No lejos de allí había una plaza con muchas tiendas que siempre había querido visitar. Se daría un paseo por allí mientras esperaba.

Estaba mirando críticamente un lienzo abstracto que ocupaba el escaparate de una galería, cuando una voz sus espaldas, pronunció.

—Así que eres tú. Eso pensé.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco y se volvió para encontrar la poco amistosa mirada de Karin Uchiha.

—Hola —repuso con cortesía—. No sabía que te interesara la pintura abstracta.

—No —Karin encogió los hombros—. Pero hay una tienda cerca de aquí donde compro parte de mi ropa. ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo… comprando?

La pregunta parecía tan directa que Sakura se preguntó si la Karin la habría visto con Sai.

—Pues no —respondió con frialdad—. Estuve en el estudio, pintando. La clase ha terminado muy pronto hoy.

—Ah, sí —murmuró Karin con leve burla—, tus clases de arte. Bien, si te divierten, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? Y necesitarás algo que hacer, después de todo, cuando Sasuke se divorcie de ti.

Los dedos de Sakura se apretaron dolorosamente sobre la correa de su bolso, pero mantuvo su expresión impasible.

—¿Sasuke está planeando divorciarse de mí? —preguntó con ligereza—. A mí no me lo ha dicho.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabías que el barón de Somerville-Resnais sufrió un ataque al corazón y está al borde de la muerte? —los ojos de Karin se abrieron con bien simulada sorpresa—. Pero quizás Sasuke se guardó la noticia… por compasión. No puede ser muy agradable para ti tener que vivir con el conocimiento de que fuiste usada como un recurso momentáneo. Por supuesto, cuando el pobre barón muera, será diferente. Todo el mundo se pregunta ahora cuánto tiempo fingirá Marie Laure ser la viuda doliente.

Emitió una risita.

—¡Pobre Sasuke, qué furioso debe estar! Después de haberse tomado la molestia de casarse contigo, ahora deberá afrontar la inconveniencia de un divorcio, cuando, si hubiera esperado unas cuantas semanas, Marie Laure habría estado libre de todos modos. Todos encuentran la situación muy divertida, ¿comprendes?

—Puedo creerlo —con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Sakura sofocó la náusea que amenazaba avasallarla—. Solucionaría obviamente muchos problemas si yo también sufriera un ataque cardíaco… y desapareciera de la escena.

—Oh, no creo que Sasuke espere que llegues a esos extremos —rió de nuevo—, y estoy segura de que si accedes al divorcio y no le causas problemas, él será más que generoso.

El corazón de Sakura latía lenta y dolorosamente.

—En ese caso, no tengo de qué preocuparme —se obligó a sonreír—. Espero que tus compras tengan éxito —permitió que sus ojos viajaran sobre el poco favorecedor atuendo de Karin—. Pero si quieres mi consejo, cómprate la ropa en otro sitio —añadió, y se alejó, dejando a Karin mirándola con expresión de furia sorprendida.

Cuando dobló la esquina, Sakura se detuvo y se apoyó un momento contra la pared. Estaba temblando y sentía las piernas como gelatina. Oleadas de cólera, mezcladas con desolación, la recorrían.

¿Era eso lo que pretendía Sasuke en realidad? ¿Despedirla con una generosa liquidación para poder casarse con Marie Laure después del intervalo de rigor…? Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas.

Era cierto que él parecía más preocupado que de costumbre, pero Sakura no se atrevía a preguntarle qué le sucedía.

Cerró los ojos. De acuerdo con Karin, todos parecían tener la certeza de que el barón no sobreviviría a su ataque al corazón. Él era mucho mayor que su esposa, pero eso no significaba que lo peor debiera ocurrir.

Qué horrible ser sencillamente dado de baja de ese modo, pensó temblando. Pero al menos el barón no lo sabía. Nadie lo había detenido en la calle para decirle que ya no lo querían y que todo París estaba eligiendo a su sucesor.

—¿_Madame_? —Marcel caminaba hacia ella, con su gorra en la mano y la preocupación retratada en el rostro—. ¿Está enferma?

Era inútil fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, temblando.

—Un poco mareada, eso es todo —murmuró.

Marcel era toda amabilidad. La ayudó a subir al coche y mantuvo un ojo cauteloso sobre ella desde el espejo retrovisor, mientras conducía a casa con mucho cuidado.

El hombre debió usar el teléfono del coche, pues cuando llegó al apartamento, _madame_ Giscard la esperaba con evidente agitación.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Sakura se encontró acostada en su cama, sin zapatos, con las cortinas de la habitación corridas y con un trapo impregnado de colonia sobre la frente, además de una tisana humeando, sobre la mesita de noche. La infusión resultó relajante y a pasar del torbellino en su interior, la chica se dejó llevar hacia un ligero sueño, plagado de pesadillas. Sakura corría sin fin por la nave llena de sombras de una enorme catedral, tratando de alcanzar el altar donde Sasuke estaba esperando. Él miraba más allá con una mano extendida, pero no hacia ella.

Sakura gritó su nombre angustiada y lo oyó responder. Adormilada, abrió los ojos y lo encontró inclinado sobre ella.

—¿Qué sucede? Madame Giscard dice que Marcel te encontró enferma en la calle.

—En realidad no —con rapidez, Sakura luchó por sentarse—. Sólo me sentí… extraña por un momento. No es nada.

—¿No? —él se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el ceño fruncido—. Sakura, dime… ¿es posible que pudieras estar… embarazada?

El color subió al rostro de Sakura.

—No… no, por supuesto que no —por un momento, pensó que la preocupación en el rostro de Sasuke era por ella, luego vio el abierto alivio que la reemplazó y la esperanza se marchitó.

Por supuesto, pensó Sakura con la cólera acumulándose de nuevo en su interior, una esposa embarazada sería mucho más difícil de descartar.

—Afortunadamente, no es muy probable —expresó cortante.

—¿No? Bien, tú sabes más de eso —Sasuke miró el suelo un momento, luego expresó con lentitud—: Te dejaré para que descanses, pero pronto… muy pronto, debemos hablar seriamente tú y yo.

—En realidad no es necesario…

—Ah, pero estás equivocada —interrumpió Sasuke—. Te aseguro, que sí hay necesidad —le tomó una mano, la besó ligeramente y salió de la habitación.

Sola de nuevo, Sakura puso la mano contra su mejilla, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Sabía lo que él deseaba discutir y quería decirle que no habría problema. Él podría tener su divorcio y, excepto por los gastos del tratamiento de Jiraiya, ella nada pediría.

Sólo la libertad, pensó, aunque sabía que eso no era posible, reconoció. Porque dejar a Sasuke sería como partirse en dos y ella sabía, en su corazón, que nunca sería libre de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, la despertó _madame_ Giscard, que llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Qué amable —declaró Sakura con torpeza, al incorporarse.

—No es nada, _madame_ —recibió una mirada escrutadora—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Oh, bien.

El rostro usualmente avinagrado de madame registraba una expresión de desilusión, fugaz, pero inequívoca, al salir de la habitación. Dios míos, pensó Sakura. ¡Todos creen que estoy embarazada!

Pero al contrario de Sasuke, pensó con tristeza, _madame_ Giscard esperaba que fuera cierto.

Al tomar un panecillo, Sakura vio que había un sobre en la bandeja y una nota adherida, con la escritura de Sasuke.

_Esto llegó esta mañana. Creo que estaréis de acuerdo con que cambia muchas cosas. Regresaré a casa muy tarde, así que lo discutiremos mañana._

El mensaje estaba firmado simplemente con su inicial. Como un memorándum de oficina, pensó Sakura con ironía, pero el hecho era que se trataba de una de las pocas comunicaciones escritas que había recibido de él y eso la hacía preciosa.

Mientras extraía las páginas mecanografiadas del sobre, vio que era un informe detallado de la clínica de Jiraiya.

El resultado del tratamiento había sido excelente, sin efectos secundarios. La cantidades de drogas estaban siendo paulatinamente reducidas y reemplazadas por un tratamiento inofensivo de fisioterapia, al cual el paciente estaba respondiendo extremadamente bien. El doctor señalaba que sólo permanecería en la clínica unas cuantas semanas más. Sin embargo, Jiraiya continuaría requiriendo medicamentos, probablemente por el resto de su vida y era también deseable que el régimen de fisioterapia continuara después de su regreso a casa.

Sakura vio las palabras a través de una nube de lágrimas repentinas. Jiraiya está bien, pensó con incredulidad. Lo iban a mandar a casa. Podría continuar su vida… pintar de nuevo.

Olvidando el desayuno, apartó la ropa de cama y puso los pies sobre el suelo. Zak, pensó. Le llamaría de inmediato. Estaría muy emocionado. Cogió su bata y corrió hacia el vestíbulo. El periódico matutino estaba al lado del teléfono y al apoderarse del auricular, cayó al suelo. Con impaciencia, se inclinó a recogerlo. Estaba doblado en una de las páginas interiores y la cara de Henri de Somerville-Resnais miraba desde una de las columnas de noticias.

Sakura supo de inmediato lo que significaba. Se arrodilló en el suelo y leyó la breve nota necrológica. Mencionaba a su viuda y el hecho de que había muerto sin tener hijos, por lo que sus propiedades y su fortuna personal pasarían ahora a un primo.

Sakura colocó el diario en la mesa y miró sin ver la pared blanca. Había tantas cosas que la nota no mencionaba… Como los planes de la viuda de volver a casarse. ¿Estaba Sasuke con Marie Laure?

«Marie Laure es libre y Jiraiya está curado», pensó. «Eso cancela todas las obligaciones para las dos partes. «Eso es lo que él va a decirme mañana».

Se puso de pie con lentitud. De repente, sintió frío y apretó el cinturón de su bata con un estremecimiento.

Bien, tal vez no estuviera dispuesta a esperar sumisamente a que le dieran la orden de irse. A soportar que todos hablaran de ella, compadeciéndola. «Tengo que irme. No puedo soportarlo».

Vagó por el salón. Luego fue a contemplar la pintura de su padre sonriendo por los recuerdos que evocaba.

Pensó que la extrañaría cuando se fuera… Hizo una pausa con un pequeño jadeo, mientras una repentina excitación reemplazó el frío en su interior.

Necesitaba un lugar a donde ir. Y Zak le había dicho que necesitaba estar a solas para pintar. Bien, eso era lo que haría. Tomaría lo necesario de su guardarropa y dinero suficiente y regresaría a Montascaux. Alquilaría alguna casa en la localidad, y se dedicaría a pintar. Y, quizá, cuando Jiraiya estuviera lo suficientemente bien para dejar la clínica y regresar a casa, ella tuviera un techo que ofrecerle, un lugar donde ambos pudieran trabajar…

Tal vez Jiraiya no necesitara saber nunca acerca de Sasuke, pensó esperanzada.

No por primera vez, deseó saber conducir. Sería mucho más fácil poner una bolsa de viaje en un coche, que tener que preocuparse de los horarios de los trenes.

Tendría la dolorosa satisfacción de saber que fue ella quien abandonó ese matrimonio. Sasuke no la arrojaría de su vida, porque ella se iría primero. Y aunque él sin duda sentiría alivio, también se sentiría ofendido.

«Me alegro», pensó locamente. «Espero que todos se rían de él». Dio una última mirada al cuadro, luego se volvió. Tenía que vestirse y hacer planes.

Zak levantó las cejas cuando ella le contó su decisión.

—Es una buena idea, cariño, pero no estoy seguro de tus motivos —comentó—. Irte lejos es una cosa, huir es otra.

—Las situaciones desesperadas necesitan medidas desesperadas —repuso Sakura—. Eso se está volviendo la filosofía de mi vida.

Sai estaba esperándola en el café. Al verla aproximarse a la mesa, se levantó con el rostro serio.

—Sakura, ¿viste el periódico de la mañana?

—Sí, lo vi —se sentó y Sai llamó al camarero para que les llevara café—. Sai, tengo algo que decirte. Me voy fuera, muy pronto, al suroeste. Estoy planeando alquilar una casa y pintar.

—¿Quieres decir… que vas a abandonar a tu esposo?

—Me voy fuera a trabajar. Necesito estar sola.

—No —Sai se inclinó hacia ella—. No deberías estar sola. Eres demasiado joven, demasiado encantadora para eso. Sakura…. no todos los hombre son tan indiferentes como Sasuke Uchiha. Déjame probártelo. Quiero estar contigo… amarte.

Sakura es mordió el labio inferior ocultando su aflicción.

—No, Sai —pronunció con gentileza—. Es imposible. No necesito… una relación.

—Todavía no, tal vez; pero yo puedo ser paciente —la tomó de la mano, acariciando suavemente la palma con el pulgar—. Déjame ir contigo, Sakura. Permíteme cuidar de ti y protegerte. No te exigiré nada, lo prometo. Será justo como tú quieras. Puedo tomar vacaciones cuando yo quiera. Puedo llevarte a donde quieras, tan pronto como lo desees. Mañana, si es preciso.

Sakura lo miró. La oferta era tentadora, aunque plagada de dificultades. Sai sin duda pensaba que no tendría que ser paciente demasiado tiempo y que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo el que ella cediera a sus deseos. Bien, pronto descubriría su error.

Y si ella quería seriamente devolverle el golpe a Sasuke… lastimar su orgullo… ¿qué mejor modo que ese? Había una especie de justicia poética en dejarle saber lo que lo abandonaba por otro.

—Te aburrirías —declaró Sakura con lentitud—. Pienso pasarme el día trabajando. Voy a contratar un modelo y…

—Pero yo podría ayudar —murmuró con ansiedad—. Puedo cocinar para ambos. Hasta podría ser tu modelo. ¿Por qué no?

Sakura podía pensar en un buen número de razones, pero se las guardó.

Habría también varias ventajas en dejar París con Sai. Si ella tomaba el tren, Sasuke podría seguirla y ella no quería que la encontrara. Quería desaparecer de su vida, al menos temporalmente, dejando sólo una nota para decir que sus abogados se pondrían en contacto con él. No quería que la obligara a quedarse hasta que Marie Laure concluyera el luto. No era que él pudiera presionarla todavía… no ahora que Jiraiya estaba casi curado. Pero podría tratar de persuadirla…

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No podía soportar eso. Necesitaba alejarse y pronto. Y ella podía manejar a Sai…

—Mañana —señaló al fin—, estaría muy bien. Tan pronto como puedas.

La suerte estaba echada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La lluvia comenzó justo al sur de Périgueux y Sakura pensó que la escena combinaba con su estado de ánimo.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante. Sai estaba nervioso también, pues usaba el espejo retrovisor casi con intensidad paranoica. Tal vez él comenzaba a pensar que fugarse con la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha no era lo más sensato que había hecho en su vida. De ser así, quizás a Sai no le importara demasiado cuando le notificara que no había lugar para él en su vida.

Durante todo el camino desde París, Sakura se esforzó por justificarse por haber utilizado a Sai, diciéndose que podría, en un futuro distante, enamorarse de él. Pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Ella pertenecía a Sasuke y siempre sería así, aunque él no la quisiera.

¡Qué desastre!, pensó, mirando la lluvia con cansado disgusto.

Tenía que admitir que su fuga había transcurrido sin contratiempos. Sai había sido una torre de fuerza. Mientras ella se apresuraba a comprar el equipo que necesitaba para pintar, él había llamado a _madame_ Béthune en Montascaux para asegurarse de que podrían alquilar la casa. Madame Béthune recordaba a _mademoiselle_ Haruno con cariño y la aseguró que podría ocupar la casa por dos meses.

Con su equipo de pintar almacenado en el coche de Sai, de lo único que Sakura tenía que preocuparse era de un pequeño maletín. Había hecho su equipaje con unos vaqueros, dos blusas, unas zapatillas deportivas y sus cosas de tocador. No llevaba nada de su ajuar de novia. Había dejado sus perlas nupciales, su anillo de compromiso y alguna que otra pieza de joyería que Sasuke le había regalado, junto con una breve nota que declaraba audazmente que se iba con otro hombre… bien, era casi la verdad, pensó a la defensiva… y le pedía que no la buscara.

Había sin embargo, retenido su anillo de casada, deslizándolo en su cartera. Era tonto, lo sabía, pero necesitaba guardar algo… para recordar siempre.

También había sacado dinero suficiente de su cuenta para mantenerse con cierta austeridad durante los siguientes dos meses.

Después de eso, tendría que convertirse en autosuficiente. Siempre había un mercado entre los turistas que iban en tropel al suroeste de Francia buscando pinturas originales de paisajes, se dijo con optimismo.

Su huida del apartamento, poco después del amanecer, había sido mágicamente sencilla, ayudada por el hecho de que Sasuke, una vez más, no había pasado la noche en casa.

Tratando de minimizar su dolor por eso, decidió que debía alegrarse. Sakura salió presurosa de la casa, hacia donde Sai esperaba con el coche. Se preguntó lo que haría si él comenzaba a ponerse amoroso en el viaje, pero no necesitó preocuparse, pues él más bien parecía distraído. Obviamente, Sai estaba más preocupado de que lo siguiera que de jugar al amante y ella tenía que estar contenta por eso.

—Cálmate —murmuró, entre divertida e irritada, mientras él lanzaba otra mirada hacia atrás—. Nadie nos sigue. Supongo que si Sasuke va a molestarse en buscarnos, pensará que voy de regreso a Inglaterra.

—¿Cómo podemos saber lo que pensará? —murmuró Sai, malhumorado y un poco asustado.

Ella quiso detenerse a comer, pero él insistió en comprar un poco de pan, paté y queso y comerlo en el coche.

Sakura no podía quejarse de la forma de conducir de Sai. Tal vez fuera el miedo lo que mantenía su pie sobre el acelerador, pero había hecho muy buen tiempo y llegarían a Montascaux antes de que oscureciera.

Ella estaba acostumbrada al Montascaux bañado por el sol que plasmó su padre en la pintura. Era extraño encontrar las familiares calles casi desiertas bajo el cielo gris y la lluvia cayendo cada vez con más fuerza.

Cruzaron el puente y giraron por la estrecha calle que subía por el inclinado y serpenteante sendero que conducía a la casa.

Sakura contuvo el aliento, esperando ver la familiar silueta de la construcción. Era como llegar a su hogar, pensó.

Era una casa sencilla, con techo de tejas y con un palomar. En el piso que había sobre el palomar era donde Jiraiya había instalado su estudio y donde ella trabajaría.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Sai al detener el coche—. Meteré el equipaje. Tuvo que hacer dos viajes y Sakura lo observó con remordimiento caminar bajo la lluvia. Cuando regresó, llevaba un paraguas.

—Usa esto —se lo entregó—. Pondré el coche detrás del granero.

Mientras corría plácidamente hacia la casa, Sakura escuchó el ruido del motor. La luz en el interior estaba encendida, proporcionando un alegre resplandor y había un apetitoso aroma proveniente de la cocina, donde uno de los guisos de madame Béthune debía estar cocinándose lentamente.

Sakura suspiró de alivio, mirando alrededor y cerró el chorreante paraguas. Nada había cambiado.

Con placer, reconoció el antiguo armario con su porcelana azul y blanca, la enorme mesa central cubierta con un mantel de hule.

Sakura puso el paraguas en el fregadero, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la escalera de madera con su maletín de viaje. Dos dormitorios y un baño habían sido construidos en el espacio del techo alto. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio más grande y entró. La gran cama estaba tendida y lista, cubierta por una colcha blanca. La examinó con ironía. En realidad era enorme… demasiado grande para una sola persona…

Encogiendo los hombros, dejó el maletín en un rincón y se dirigió a examinar la otra habitación. Empujó la puerta y se detuvo, apretando los labios. La cama individual estaba con el colchón desnudo. Sin embargo, ella le había dicho a Sai llanamente que le pidiera a madame que preparara las dos habitaciones. Podía ser, por supuesto, un simple error de comunicación. Aunque también pudiera ser que Sai, a pesar de sus caballerosas propuestas, tuviera otros planes…

La lluvia contra el techo sonaba fuerte y desoladamente.

Se le ocurrió, no por primera vez, que había sido una estupidez ir a un lugar tan aislado con un hombre del que sabía tan poco. Su desesperada necesidad de escapar de París, tomando la iniciativa, abandonando a Sasuke antes que él la abandonara, había nublado su juicio.

Lo último en el mundo que quería, era pasar siquiera una noche bajo el mismo techo que Sai. Estaba agradecida por su ayuda, pero eso era todo.

Tendría que ofrecerle algún alimento, suponía, y luego le pediría abruptamente que se fuera… que se buscara una habitación para pasar la noche en Montascaux.

Esperaba, sin mucha convicción, que él se fuera, sin hacer una escena. Ella no había prometido nada, por supuesto, pero al irse con Sai, se había colocado a sí misma en una situación comprometedora.

Oyó que se cerraba la puerta de abajo e irguió los hombros. Respiró profundamente y descendió por la escalera, pensando lo que tenía que decía. Él estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, sacudiendo el agua de su impermeable. Ahora que estaba sola con él ahí, parecía más alto, más fuerte…. ¿o sería sencillamente una ilusión producida por el miedo?

—Sai… —su voz sonaba delgada y tensa—. Sai, he estado pensando…

Las palabras se interrumpieron en su garganta, mientras él se volvía sin prisa a mirarla. La mano de Sakura se aferró al pasamanos de la escalera, apretándolo hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos y el sonido de la lluvia fue extinguido por los aterrorizados latidos de su corazón. De pie frente a ella, en carne y hueso… ¡Dios santo… estaba Sasuke!

—¿Has estado pensando? —inquirió Sasuke, con suavidad, sin sonreír—. Bien, me imagino que tienes suficiente en qué pensar.

—¡Tú! —la voz de Sakura se quebró—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿En dónde más debería estar un esposo sino al lado de su esposa? —dejó el impermeable en una silla y dio un paso hacia Sakura.

La chica se estremeció.

—No te acerques a mí —murmuró con voz ronca—. ¿En dónde está Sai?

—En la primera etapa de su viaje de regreso a París, supongo —encogió los hombros—. Quizá te parezca lamentable —sus labios se torcieron burlones—. Lo siento. Tendré que asegurarme de proporcionarte… consuelo adecuado.

—No necesito consuelo —echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. No quiero nada de ti, Sasuke, sino mi libertad. Nuestro divorcio puede ser tan rápido y desprovisto de dolor como desees. Me devolviste a mi padre y no pediré más, lo prometo. Sólo un rompimiento limpio.

—Qué simple lo haces parecer —expresó—. Pero tal vez yo no esté listo para renunciar a ti. Puede que tú no quieres nada de mí, pero yo quiero mucho de ti.

—¡Debes estar loco! —los latidos de su corazón se tomaron irregulares—. ¿Qué puedo decir para convencerte de que esta… farsa ha terminado? Te abandoné, Sasuke. Voy a comenzar una nueva vida. No… sé cómo me encontraste.

—Oh, es muy sencillo —pronunció con frialdad—. Desde aquel curioso intento de robo, hice que os vigilaran a ti y a tu galante salvador.

—¿Hiciste eso? —su tono se elevó—. ¡Oh, no lo creo!

—¿Por qué no? ¿De veras pensaste que no tomaría medidas para proteger mis intereses… que sólo renunciaría a ti? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Fue de lo más instructivo, créeme, en especial mi entrevista de anoche con tu supuesto amante. Debes aprender a ser menos confiada, _chérie_. Un joven que puede ser comprado tan fácilmente no es digno de ti.

—¿Comprado? —repitió con incredulidad—. No comprendo.

—Eso es obvio —comentó secamente—. Espero que Sai no te importe mucho, Sakura, porque mi tío le pagó para seducirte.

Sakura gritó y se sentó en la escalera.

—Estás mintiendo —espetó.

—Si es así, ¿entonces por qué no está él aquí, peleando por ti, diciéndome que me vaya de tu vida? —Sasuke de pronto parecía muy cansado—. No, tu relato del robo despertó mis sospechas. Todo fue… demasiado conveniente, demasiado oportuno. Así que mandé a investigar y descubrí que tu Sai fue contratado por mi tío Orochimaru… Lo visitaba diariamente para informarle sobre sus progresos.

—¡No lo creo! —Sakura golpeó un puño contra otro—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer tu tío una cosa así? No tiene sentido.

—Para él tiene mucho sentido —encogió los hombros—. Él desea ver nuestro matrimonio destruido. Parece que ha estado diciéndole a todo el mundo que mis infidelidades te están volviendo desdichada; que estás al límite de tus fuerzas. Habla de ti con compasión… la inocente chica traicionada por su sobrino mujeriego. Dice que estás desolada… que sería totalmente justificado que me abandonaras. Entonces… tú huyes y mi tío tiene el escándalo que está esperando. Una vez más puede atacar, destrozando mi reputación, calificándome de moralmente inadecuado para encargarme de Uchiha International.

—Nadie… —respiró profundo—… nadie puede ser tan tortuoso. No creo ni una palabra.

—Pensé que dirías eso —Sasuke sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—. Así que tomé la precaución de que tu amigo hiciera una declaración por escrito acerca de su parte en la aventura. ¿Quieres leerla?

—No —Sakura se estremeció.

—No estés tan desilusionada, cariño. Él parece haber disfrutado genuinamente tu compañía —hizo una pausa—. Espero que no le hayas facilitado la tarea —sonreía, pero sus ojos eran duros e indescifrables.

—Si hiciste que me vigilaran y leíste su declaración, entonces ya sabes la respuesta a eso —respondió con la cabeza inclinada.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría tener tu confirmación personal —su voz era implacable—. Dime, ¿le diste a este… Sai tu cuerpo?

—No —repuso Sakura.

—Ah, entonces esta habría sido vuestra primera vez. ¡Pobrecita!, ¿arruiné tu idilio? —su tono era burlón—. En ese caso, lo menos que puedo hacer, luego de privarte de tu amado, es proporcionarte un reemplazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la boca de Sakura se secó, de pronto.

—Quiero decir que no acepto que nuestro matrimonio esté terminado. Al contrario, está a punto de comenzar —Sasuke dirigió una mirada estimativa a la habitación—. Este no es el lugar que yo hubiera escogido para nuestra luna de miel, pero servirá.

—¿Luna de miel? —exclamó furiosa y se puso de pie de un salto—. ¿Qué juego estás jugando ahora, Sasuke?

—Ninguno. Eres mi esposa y mientras lo seas no pertenecerás a otro hombre.

—Escucha un momento. Yo vine aquí para comenzar una nueva vida para mí… a pintar… a tratar de hacer un hogar para mi padre cuando regrese de Estados Unidos. No hay lugar para ti.

—Sin embargo, había un lugar para Sai Hiragisawa.

—No del modo que piensas —lo miró—. Y, quién eres tú para hacer el papel de perro guardián, después de la forma en que tú… tú… —se detuvo y tomó aire—. Yo necesitaba un coche que me trajera aquí y Sai iba a… cuidar de la casa y a posar para mí. Eso es todo.

—Ah, no, cariño. No eres tan ingenua. Ni yo tampoco.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Pero, por favor, no me juzgues por tus propios bajos principios. No quiero un amante. Vine aquí a trabajar. A rehacer mi vida.

—¿Y nuestra vida juntos? —inquirió con calma.

—No tenemos una vida —Sakura se mordió el labios inferior—. Yo no soy tu esposa, Sasuke. Nunca lo fui. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es permitir que el otro se vaya. Luego, tú puedes ser libre para casarte con tu… tu dama.

—Es bueno saber que cuento con tu permiso —murmuró Sasuke lentamente—. Pero, ¿estás segura de que ella querrá casarse conmigo? Después de todo, ahora es una viuda rica.

Sakura bajó la vista al suelo. Una desagradable imagen de Marie Laure abrazando a Sasuke, en aquella terraza iluminada por la luna, permanecía en su mente.

—Ese es asunto tuyo —expresó en tono bajo.

—Eso es cierto —asintió—. Pero tú y yo también tenemos algunos asuntos… pendientes por discutir.

—No sé cuáles —expresó ella—. Yo pensaba que tú estarías contento… agradecido de que yo hubiera salido de tu vida. Tú puedes ser feliz ahora… No hay nada que te detenga ya. Y tu tío no se atrevería a hacer otro escándalo una vez que tú y la baronesa estuvierais casados.

—Lo tienes todo resuelto, al parecer —levantó las cejas.

—Tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo… para considerar qué era lo mejor.

—¿,Y es esto? —señaló su entorno.

—Eso creo —levantó la barbilla—. No es tu tipo de ambiente, por supuesto, pero tampoco estabas invitado a venir.

—No necesito que me lo digas —replicó con severidad—. ¿Puedo recordarte los términos de nuestro acuerdo original?

Sakura cruzó los brazos a la defensiva.

—No voy a regresar a París a esperar el divorcio —murmuró—. No hay nada que nos mantenga juntos ya. Jiraiya está mejor ahora y por eso yo… estoy agradecida y siempre lo estaré. Pero ya no puedo soportarlo más.

—Pareces haber olvidado que cuando te propuse matrimonio, te dije que un día te pediría un hijo.

—No, no lo he olvidado —casi perdió el aliento—, pero naturalmente, bajo las actuales circunstancias, eso no se aplica. No puedes esperar que yo…

—¿Por qué no? —su voz era gentil, pero su mirada era fría.

—Pues, porque tú tienes una vida nueva por delante. Cuando te cases otra vez, puedes formar una familia.

—Tal vez la novia en cuestión tenga otras ideas —expresó Sasuke, secamente—. Henri ansiaba un heredero, pero murió sin hijos.

Así que no estaba ciego, después de todo, pensó Sakura con un aguijonazo de desolación. Conocía a Marie Laure por lo que era, sin embargo, la quería.

—Eso es algo que necesitarás discutir con ella —declaró con rigidez—. No me concierne.

—Sí te concierne —Sasuke se apoyó contra la mesa de la cocina con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Tú hablas como si nuestro divorcio y mi nuevo matrimonio fueran un hecho, pero no es así. Tal vez esté contento con lo que tengo y no desee cambiar. ¿Lo habías pensado?

—Pero eso no está bien. Tú no pretenderás que las cosas se queden como están… Tú querrás ser feliz… tener un matrimonio real con la mujer a la que amas.

—Por supuesto —admitió—. Pero si eso es imposible, no sería el primer hombre que se conformara con lo segundo mejor.

—Pero tal vez yo no quiera conformarme con eso —Sakura le dirigió una mirada tormentosa—. Tal vez no quiera ser la esposita sumisa, que haga la vista gorda a las relaciones de su esposo. ¿Has pensado en eso?

—¿Sumisa? —murmuró Sasuke—, no es una palabra que te describa.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta —afirmó—. Y ciertamente no voy a permitir ser usada como un… vehículo para tener hijos…

—¡Qué sórdido lo haces parecer!

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? Te abandoné, Sasuke. Nunca debí acceder a este matrimonio. Fue un terrible error.

—Oh, sí —admitió él—. Pero es un error que debemos soportar por un tiempo —hizo una pausa—. Al menos hasta que tenga a mi hijo —su mirada descendió por el cuerpo de Sakura y ella sintió arder cada centímetro de su piel—. ¿Sería tan duro para ti darle vida?

La angustia se apoderó de Sakura mientras consideraba lo que Sasuke le pedía. En diferentes circunstancias sería el paraíso; la suma de sus sueños más locos y secretos. Pero en la realidad, consciente de que él no la amaba… de que sólo la estaba usando… sería un infierno.

—Ya tengo mis planes para el futuro —dijo—, y nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer me hará cambiar de idea, Sasuke. Terminó.

—Hablas con seguridad —expresó él—. Sin embargo, por primera vez en este extraño matrimonio nuestro, estamos juntos y completamente solos. Al paso de los días… y las noches… ¿no crees que es posible que yo pudiera… convencerte?

Sakura contuvo el aliento. En ese momento, todo lo que quería era cruzar el espacio que los separaba y echarse en sus brazos. Sería la acción más sencilla del mundo… pero también la más fatal. Recuperó el control y continuó:

—¿Y madame de Somerville-Resnais? ¿Autorizó esta conmovedora reconciliación?

Sakura se puso de pie. Su momento de debilidad, de anhelo, había terminado y estaba enfadada de nuevo.

—¡Qué estúpida soy! No podéis continuar vuestro idilio mientras ella esté de luto, así que pensaste en entretenerte conmigo. ¡Qué considerado!

—¡Cómo te atreves! —avanzó un paso hacia ella, con expresión sombría—. Escúchame, tontita…

—Ya he escuchado suficiente. Quiero que te vayas, Sasuke. Vete… ahora. ¿Entiendes?

—Eres tú quien no entiende. En el nombre de Dios, Sakura, vine hasta aquí para verte… para hablarte…

—Entonces, tu viaje ha sido en vano —replicó. Sasuke dio otro paso hacia ella y Sakura retrocedió con violencia para subir por la escalera—. ¡No! —gritó histérica—. No me toques… no te acerques…

Las palabras murieron en un profundo silencio. Sasuke se detuvo, mirándolo, con las cejas juntas, en completa incredulidad, con el horror reflejado en su mirada.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró al fin—. Me tienes miedo. ¿De veras me encuentras aterrorizante… repulsivo?

—Vete… por favor —su voz se quebró.

—Muy bien —asintió dócil—. Si eso es lo que deseas —recogió su impermeable húmedo y se lo puso, sin dejar de mirar a Sakura. Luego caminó hacia la puerta.

En el umbral se volvió. Sus labios sonreían, pero su rostro parecía tan desolado como el invierno.

—Es irónico, ¿no? —inquirió—. De todas las mujeres en el mundo, mi esposa es la única a la que no puedo llegar. Adiós. Y buena suerte.

Sakura observó la puerta cerrarse. Cuando estuvo sola, bajó por la escalera, tanteando el camino a lo largo de la habitación como si estuviera ciega.

Sasuke se había ido. Había sido lo suficientemente fuerte… y valiente para abandonarlo. Y ahora, ella tendría que enfrentarse a las solitarias consecuencias de su valentía… cada día que le quedara de vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Estaba todavía sentada, mirando al espacio, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo unos cuantos minutos más tarde y Sasuke entró, con gesto colérico.

Asombrada, Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, dejando caer la silla.

Él la miró con severidad y levantó una mano para silenciarla cuando los labios de Sakura apenas se abrían para protestar.

—Sí, he vuelto, pero no por mi voluntad, te lo aseguro, así que por favor evítame las recriminaciones.

—No…. es eso —su voz temblaba—. Pero no me puedes culparme por sorprenderme. Pensé que ibas a regresar a París.

—Yo también. Sin embargo, tu amado tenía otras ideas —hizo una pausa—. Ha pinchado las ruedas del coche.

—¿Sai hizo eso? —Sakura se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero ¿por qué?

—Rencor, me imagino —encogió los hombros—. Un acto inútil de venganza porque lo descubrí… y arruiné su jueguecito contigo —le dedicó una sonrisa helada—. Tal vez lo juzgué mal. Quizá no era simplemente el dinero que mi tío le pagaba y de veras te quería para él.

—Supongo que no esperarás que me sienta halagada —contestó Sakura—. Siento lo de tu coche, pero no es el fin del mundo.

Hay un taller en Montascaux. Ellos te proporcionarán neumáticos.

—Seguro que sí —asintió—. Mañana. No pienso caminar bajo esta lluvia hasta el pueblo, buscando un taller que sin duda estará cerrado ahora.

—Puede que no… —comenzó ella.

—Pero no estoy preparado para comprobarlo —respondió—. Aunque lo lamentemos, estoy a punto de convertirme en tu invitado por esta noche.

—¡Oh, pero no puedes! —sus manos se torcieron con desesperación—. Sin duda, podrías pasar la noche en tu coche o… hay un albergue más arriba, en el valle.

—Espero que el negocio prospere —comentó Sasuke, con demasiada cortesía—. Sin embargo, no seré su cliente y tampoco dormiré en el coche. No temas, no pienso dedicar mis atenciones a una muchacha que huye de mí. Ya tuve suficiente de eso en nuestra noche de bodas, si recuerdas, y en las noches que siguieron… —hizo una pausa deliberada—. Así que por favor deja de mirarme como si fueras un ratón y yo un gato hambriento y comportémonos como seres humanos civilizados.

—Pudiste pinchar las ruedas tú mismo —lo acusó.

—Sí —suspiró—, y también pude haber arreglado la lluvia y la hora, todo por el placer de pasar unas cuantas horas más contigo, mi pequeña arpía. Sin embargo, no hice ninguna de esas cosas —rodeó la mesa y levantó la silla—. Así que por favor no estés tan nerviosa —asintió mirando hacia la cocina—. ¿Vamos a comer eso o dejarás que se queme?

—Supongo que vamos a cenar —se encogió de hombros, derrotada.

—Bien, hemos comido juntos muchas veces. No será una prueba tan difícil —murmuró secamente—. La diferencia es que no estará Hennette para servirnos.

—No —expresó ella. Pensó en lo que él había dicho, en que por primera vez en su matrimonio, estaban juntos y completamente solos y el pensamiento la aterrorizó.

«Él cree que le tengo miedo, pero está equivocado. Estoy asustada de mí misma… de traicionarme. Porque si él supiera lo que siento por él estaría en su poder para siempre y no podría soportarlo».

Sakura encontró mantelitos individuales y cubiertos y puso la mesa. Sasuke cortó el pan y abrió una botella de vino tinto.

El ambiente doméstico la conmovió. «Si sólo…», mas desechó el pensamiento antes de que pudiera concretarse en su mente. Eso era lo que temía… la intimidad de comer juntos; así eran los matrimonios reales y era peligroso.

El guiso estaba muy bueno y, a pesar de su torbellino interior, Sakura comió bien. Aparte de los comentarios de apreciación acerca de la comida, Sasuke no intentó entablar una charla con ella y Sakura se lo agradeció. Terminaron la cena con queso, fruta y el resto del pan.

—¿Café? —Sasuke empujó su silla y alcanzó una cacerola.

—¿Sabes cómo prepararlo? —no pudo evitar el asombro en su voz.

—Por supuesto —respondió él con aspereza—. Puede que te sorprenda saber que sé cocinar. Cuando era niño solía ir de cacería con mi padre.

—Dios —exclamó ella—. ¿Tu madre iba también?

—Oh, no —rió—. Ella era como tú. Estaba interesada en la pintura… en las acuarelas. Era sólo un pasatiempo para ella y sospecho que su trabajo tenía más encanto que talento, pero mi padre lo consideraba maravilloso. Tenía una colección completa de las pinturas de mi madre, enmarcada y colgada en nuestra casa de Fontainebleau.

Casi exclamó: «Desearía poder verlas», pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

—¿Tus padres vivían en Fontainebleau? —preguntó con tono neutral.

—Toda su vida —asintió—. Fue siempre como nuestro hogar familiar —había una nota nostálgica, casi tierna en su voz, como si evocara cosas agradables.

—Parece que fueron muy felices juntos —comentó Sakura.

—Sí, creo que lo fueron, a pesar de todo —al percibir su mirada inquisitiva, encogió los hombros—. El de ellos fue también un matrimonio arreglado. Al principio tuvieron problemas, pero ¿quién no? —añadió con ironía.

—Sí —empujó su silla hacia atrás—. Creo que no beberé café. Me puede quitar el sueño y debo comenzar a trabajar mañana.

—Qué trabajadora —pronunció Sasuke con suavidad—. Pero olvidas una cosa. Todavía tienes que mostrarme en dónde voy a dormir.

—Oh… sí —se mordió el labio—. Hay dos habitaciones, pero temo que sólo una de ellas está preparada. Madame Béthune trae las sábanas y todo de la granja y…

—Sólo una habitación —los labios de Sasuke se torcieron—. ¡Pobre Sai! Puedo comprender su desilusión y su deseo de vengarse de mí.

—Bien, pues estaba equivocado, lo mismo que tú —señaló Sakura—. Yo nunca tuve ni la más mínima intención de dormir con él.

—Creo que en este lugar aislado, habría sido más sensato examinar las intenciones de Sai —la voz de Sasuke era mordaz—. ¿No se te ocurrió que podrías estar metiéndote en una situación que no podrías manejar?

—Pero yo le aclaré su posición —se ruborizó a la defensiva—. Y él siempre pareció… decente —añadió.

—Un seductor a sueldo —la sonrisa de Sasuke era severa—. No habrías tenido oportunidad, tontita.

—Estaba desesperada —repuso Sakura, alzando la barbilla—. Y cuando me desespero, tiendo a cometer tonterías… como sabrás.

—Nuestro matrimonio fue un ejemplo de idiotez por parte de ambos —la repentina amargura en su voz sorprendió a Sakura—. Bien, muéstrame la habitación. Hay una manta en el coche; puedo arreglármelas por una noche.

Sakura asintió y lo guió arriba. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y Sasuke observó la cama, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Se descubrió a sí misma preguntándose de pronto, cómo actuaría, qué haría si Sasuke la tomara en sus brazos, la llevara a esa habitación, la acostara sobre la suavidad de la cama…

—Bien, aquí es donde tú dormirás —habló con un pequeño jadeo, mientras abría otra puerta—. Y el baño está al extremo del pasillo. Espero que estés cómodo.

—Eso —replicó Sasuke cortante—, no es probable. Buenas noches Sakura.

Sakura murmuró «buenas noches» con rapidez y huyó al interior de su habitación.

Oyó a Sasuke bajar y regresar un momento más tarde, al parecer con sus cosas para pasar la noche. Sakura se desvistió de prisa, usó el baño y se metió bajo las mantas.

No iba a ser fácil, decidió mirando la oscuridad, seguir fingiendo que no le importaba… que su matrimonio era un error y que ella estaba deseosa de dejarlo atrás. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, pues lo último que quería era delatarse y permitir que Sasuke descubriera que ella lo amaba.

Un rompimiento limpio; eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Algo que sanara… pronto. Sólo unas cuantas horas más, pensó. Sólo unas cuantas más. Siguió repitiéndose esas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez como una dolorosa letanía, hasta que al fin se durmió.

El sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, la mañana siguiente. Miró su reloj y se incorporó con un sobresalto. Eran casi la diez.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la escalera. Se detuvo a mirar la habitación de Sasuke, mas no había señales de él. Tal vez ya se había ido, pensó.

Abajo, percibió un aroma de café en el aire y encontró una taza y un plato limpios al lado del fregadero, así que supuso que Sasuke había desayunado.

Estaba preparándose un café cuando oyó el rugido de un motor. Se asomó por la ventana y vio una enorme grúa que arrastraba el coche de Sasuke.

Y un momento después, Sasuke mismo apareció a la vista.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se han llevado tu coche? ¿No tienen neumáticos para ese modelo?

—Sí —repuso él—. Pero ese no es el problema. Tu amigo Sai también le echó mano al motor. Tardarán uno o dos días en arreglarlo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

—Te aseguro que sí —respondió Sasuke con acidez—. Tú no eres la única incómoda, créeme.

—Pero no tienes que esperar a que lo reparen. Podrías alquilar un coche…

—Le tengo cariño a mi automóvil —respondió cortante—. Prefiero quedarme, donde pueda vigilar lo que le están haciendo.

—Pero tú dijiste que te irías. ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! —exclamó con pánico y trató de reír—. Quiero decir… yo necesito estar sola para trabajar.

—Sin embargo, la soledad total no era tu plan original —declaró con frialdad—. ¿Crees que habrías despedido a Sai Hiragisawa con tanta facilidad?

—Tal vez no —admitió ella esbozando una mueca—. Pero él iba a serme útil —notó la mirada burlona que le dirigió y se ruborizó indignada—. No, no de ese modo… ¡él iba a posar para mí…!

—¿Posar? —su tono era acerado—. Cuando dices eso, ¿te refieres a vestido o desvestido?

—Bien, en realidad a las dos situaciones, pero…

—Formidable —expresó Sasuke—. Esta historia va cada vez mejor.

—No es una historia. Necesito trabajar en mis dibujos vivos… Ordenes de Zak… y para eso necesito un modelo. No hay nada lascivo en posar. Para un pintor el cuerpo humano es una composición de luz y sombra… planos y ángulos.

—Me pregunto si es así como Hiragisawa lo hubiera considerado —observó Sasuke fríamente—. Tal vez él hubiera estado de acuerdo conmigo con que una muchacha desnuda, ciertamente, debería ser disfrutada con todos los sentidos, no sólo con el de la vista.

—Estoy segura de que eso es justo lo que tú pensarías —se defendió—. Pero tú no eres un artista.

—Pienso lo mismo que mi padre; con un artista en la familia es suficiente. Ahora, iré a la granja a buscar ropa de cama apropiada.

Sakura lo observó cruzar el patio y suspiró.

Oh, ¿por qué no pudo aceptar su partida y quedarse en París? ¿Por qué la siguió hasta allá, atormentándola, distrayéndola… insultándola con su oferta de continuar su arreglo sin corazón?, se preguntó.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Sakura subió al palomar. La casa era alquilada regularmente por artistas, así que el enorme estudio estaba bien barrido.

Buscó alrededor hasta que encontró una mesita que cubrió con un mantel de color crema, antes de comenzar a reunir los elementos de un bodegón: un cacharro de barro, varios vasos, una botella de vino y una pequeña cesta de paja llena de fruta y verduras. Le llevó algún tiempo arreglarlos a su entera satisfacción y miraba la composición con ojo crítico, cuando Sasuke subió por la escalera.

—_Madame_ Béthune estaba renuente a proporcionar más ropa de cama —informó, divertido—. Le asombró escuchar que más de una cama iba a ser usada. Ella es claramente un alma romántica, aun cuando insistía en llamarme _monsieur_ Hiragisawa.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—Sí… bien. Supongo que piensa…

—Es obvio lo que ella piensa —la interrumpió Sasuke—. Después de todo, recibió instrucciones de preparar sólo una habitación.

—No por mí, fue Sai quien la llamó —replicó Sakura—. Pero afortunadamente, eso no importa ya —volvió su atención a la mesa, consideró el arreglo por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Algo no está bien —comentó y Sasuke llegó a su lado.

—Le falta altura —opinó él, después de un momento—. ¿Por qué no usar la botella como un candelabro?

—Pues sí —admitió de mal humor, molesta de que Sasuke hubiera notado algo tan obvio, cuando ella lo había pasado por alto. Su concentración estaba hecha pedazos, pensó—. Debe haber algunas velas en la cocina.

Sakura descendió por la escalera, consciente de que él la seguía. Sobre la mesa de la cocina, encontró un paquete y Sasuke dijo:

—Es un conejo para nuestra cena.

—¡Cielos! —Sakura trató de hablar con ligereza mientras sacaba las velas de un cajón—. No tengo idea de qué hacer con un conejo.

—Ah, pero yo sí —expresó Sasuke—. ¿Lo preferirías salteado con ajo y hierbas o a la cacerola con salsa de mostaza?

—Eh… salteado, creo —musitó.

—Bien —repuso él con energía—. Te llamaré cuando esté listo.

—En realidad no tienes que molestarte… —comenzó Sakura, pero Sasuke la interrumpió:

—Es un placer, chérie —su sonrisa estaba teñida de ironía—. Una pequeña compensación, tal vez, por hacerte sufrir la inconveniencia de mi compañía.

Oh, Dios, pensó Sakura, si sólo supiera… En voz alta murmuró:

—Bien, gracias —y huyó de regreso al palomar.

Estuvo pintando toda la tarde. Al final, encontró que no estaba contenta con nada de lo que había hecho. Su trabajo le pareció vago… Pero al menos había empezado.

Percibió el delicioso olor del guiso de Sasuke, desde la cocina. Al entrar en la habitación, arrugó la nariz con aprecio.

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa cortando verduras, y la miró.

—¿Has terminado por hoy? —preguntó.

—Eso creo —se dejó caer con cansancio en la silla frente a él y lo observó—. ¿Has estado cocinando toda la tarde?

—Claro que no. He estado en el pueblo, jugando a los bolos.

—¿No te has aburrido? —lo vio levantar las cejas y continuó de prisa—: Quiero decir, es tan diferente de la vida a la que estás acostumbrado… Debes sentirte… apartado de tu trabajo… de todo.

—¿No crees que sea capaz de relajarme?

—No exactamente —murmuró—. Siempre pareces… cargado de energía. Pensé que encontrarías la vida aquí… frustrante.

La boca de Sasuke se torció divertida.

—Mi frustración no tiene nada que ver con la vida aquí, créeme. Sakura, ruborizada, no supo qué contestar.

El conejo estaba delicioso, jugoso y sazonado.

—¿Quieres un poco de queso? —Sasuke la miró con aprobación cuando ella mojaba la salsa de su plato con un trozo de pan.

—No podría comer nada más —sacudió la cabeza—. Tú… eres muy buen cocinero —vaciló—. A veces eres una persona sorprendente, Sasuke.

—¿Eso crees? —su tono era seco—. Tengo la impresión de que me encuentras demasiado predecible.

—Oh, no. Jamás me imaginé que me seguirías hasta aquí.

—¿Pensaste que me sentiría contento de abandonarte a las dudosas atenciones de monsieur Hiragisawa? —preguntó—. No Sakura. Si recuerdas, te dije que tendríamos una charla seria tú y yo.

—Sí, pero yo prefiero que sean nuestros abogados quienes discutan las condiciones.

—Por supuesto… —asintió él, luego de un breve silencio—. Si eso es lo que prefieres.

—E… eso creo. Tenemos que ser realistas.

—Sí —se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

—Permíteme hacer eso —Sakura se puso de pie—. Es justo, después de todo.

—Y tú tienes un fuerte sentido de la justicia, ¿verdad?

—No comprendo lo que quieres decir —tartamudeó.

—No importa —encogió los hombros—. Si no necesitas mi ayuda, creo que regresaré al pueblo; eso te aliviará de mi compañía por una o dos horas.

Sakura murmuró con impaciencia:

—Gracias. Yo… supongo que no tienes idea de cuándo estará tu coche.

—Todavía no —el rostro de Sasuke se endureció.

—Oh, Dios —se quejó—. Desearía que se apresuraran… que lo terminaran…

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró, con expresión desolada.

—Lo mismo que yo.

La crudeza de su voz cortó a Sakura como una navaja. El nombre de Sasuke se formó dolorosamente en sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciarlo, él salió y cerró la puerta de golpe.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sakura durmió mal esa noche, dando vueltas en la cama una y otra vez, esperando inquieta el regreso de Sasuke. No podía olvidar que estuvo tentada a correr tras él… a llamarlo para que volviera.

Pero, ¿que habría logrado con eso, excepto más sufrimiento?

Era de madrugada cuando Sasuke regresó. Sakura oyó la puerta de abajo que se cerrara y luego el sonido de sus pisada subiendo con tranquilidad por la escalera.

La chica se quedó muy quieta, mirando en la oscuridad y experimentando una oleada de terror, mezclado con la excitación que la invadía, cuando él se detuvo ante su puerta. Y si la abría e iba hasta ella, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué haría?

Por un largo rato, las preguntas se agolparon en su mente sin que pudiera hallar una respuesta. Luego, al fin, lo oyó alejarse. Sasuke abrió su puerta y la cerró. Sakura dejó escapar el aliento y permitió que su cuerpo se relajara.

Había escapado de nuevo, pero no de él sino de sí misma.

Durmió mal y despertó temprano. Se vistió y bajó en silencio para no despertar a Sasuke. Se preparó un poco de café y luego fue al estudio.

El trabajo del día anterior le pareció tan poco prometedor como recordaba. Arregló la mesa de nuevo y llevó una silla y un cuchillo de la cocina.

Retrocedió, asintiendo, luego acomodó su caballete y preparó su paleta. Comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente, casi arrojando la pintura sobre el lienzo, tratando de deshacerse de las tensiones e incertidumbres en su interior.

Esa era la vida que había escogido, después de todo, y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí misma. Le estaba dando la espalda al papel de madame Uchiha que había cumplido con torpeza y con tan poco éxito, así que tenía que aprender a pintar lo suficientemente bien como para ganarse el sustento.

Sakura suspiró. Un día, todo estaría olvidado… Olvidaría que alguna vez fue la esposa de Sasuke. Ese extraño matrimonio…

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Se sorprendió tanto por la inesperada llegada de Sasuke que casi gritó.

—¿Tienes que deslizarte de este modo? —demandó malhumorada.

—Yo no me he deslizado —contestó él—. Tú estabas abstraída.

—Oh —se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Te he traído un poco de sopa —puso sobre la mesa una bandeja—. No has desayunado y no puedes trabajar sin alimentarte.

—No estoy trabajando mucho en este momento.

—¿No va bien? —Sasuke se puso a su lado y examinó el lienzo.

—Como un ejercicio de clase pasaría… —explicó Sakura. O como terapia, añadió en silencio—. Pero no hay nada de mí… nada de lo que quiero expresar en él. Como de costumbre… le falta algo.

—Creo que eres demasiado dura contigo misma —comentó Sasuke, después de una pausa—. Come tu sopa y te sentirás mejor. El hambre lo deprime a uno.

Fue a la mesa y cogió el cuchillo.

—Así que estaba aquí. Lo estuve buscando.

—Lo siento —murmuró; luego, le pidió con el corazón latiéndole excitado—: ¿Sasuke, te quedarías ahí un momento… así?

Él miró alrededor, levantando las cejas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y comenzó a reír al verla coger su cuaderno de dibujo—. Ah, no puedes hablar en serio.

—No te muevas, por favor.

Ahora sabía por qué la pintura no funcionaba. Porque Sasuke faltaba en ella. Porque ella había tratado de excluirlo.

Cubrió hoja tras hoja de su cuaderno de bocetos, tomando la sopa fría entre una y otra cucharada, ante la insistencia de Sasuke, haciéndolo adoptar nuevas posturas, a veces de pie, a veces sentado. Él parecía muy divertido y ciertamente perplejo, pero cumplió de todas maneras.

—Exijo comprar esta obra maestra cuando esté terminada —pidió Sasuke, mientras rebanaba con cautelosa obediencia un tomate—. Me niego a permitir que mis colegas y empleados de Uchiha me vean públicamente, representando este papel doméstico.

—No alborotes… y vuelve la cabeza. Así está perfecto. Ahora, quédate así.

—Lo que digas, mi amor —suspiró—. Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

«Quizá lo esté», pensó Sakura con inquietud, «pero estoy viva también y esto va a funcionar, yo sé que sí».

Sasuke había estado todo el tiempo en su cabeza, interponiéndose entre ella y la imagen que trataba de crear en la pintura. Había tratado de expulsarlo de su imaginación, pero ahora sabía que tenía que pintarlo. Y tal vez así, pudiera borrarlo de su mente.

El tiempo pasó, sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que Sasuke murmuró, al fin:

—Querida; aparte de este calambre que estoy tratando de soportar en nombre del arte, si no me muevo, no tendremos cena.

—Es verdad —admitió con tristeza—. Debías tener descansos regulares. Lo siento.

—Oh, no te disculpes. Estoy seguro de que este sufrimiento es bueno para mí —se puso de pie, desperezándose y Sakura hundió los dientes en su labio inferior mientras observaba la gracia de sus movimientos.

—¿Posarías para mí de nuevo, mañana… por favor? —inquirió con vacilación.

Él le dirigió una mirada francamente inquisitiva y encogió los hombros.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

Oh, lo es, pensó ella. Lo es. «Puede ser una locura, pero es lo que más deseo en el mundo».

Sakura se quedó mirando el caballete después de que Sasuke bajó. Era demasiado pronto para decir si la pintura sería buena o mala, pero al menos sería algo que la haría recordar su matrimonio durante la eternidad de soledad que la esperaba.

Cenaron carne y vino tinto esa noche. Conversaron con cortesía, como extraños. Después, Sakura quitó la mesa y lavó los platos.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, Sasuke se había servido un poco más de vino y fruncía el ceño sobre un tablero de ajedrez que había rescatado de alguna parte.

—¿Me acompañas? —preguntó él.

—¿A beber vino o a jugar?

—A uno… o ambos.

Sakura acercó una silla hasta la mesa y aceptó la copa de vino que él le ofrecía.

—No sabía que jugabas ajedrez.

—Disfruto resolviendo los problemas que presente el juego —repuso Sasuke—. Al contrario de los de la vida ordinaria, éstos tienen un orden… un patrón.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó Sakura en tono altisonante—. Yo solía jugar mucho con Jiraiya.

—Espero que sepas jugar bien —le sonrió.

—Creo que puedo presentar batalla a la mayoría de la gente. Puede que tú no seas tan bueno como piensas.

—¡Qué provocadora! —exclamó divertido—. Entonces, ¿hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

—¿Qué clase de apuesta? —preguntó con suspicacia. Tocó uno de los puños que Sasuke extendía hacia ella y encontró, para su fastidio, que había elegido la pieza negra.

—Nada demasiado difícil —indicó con ligereza—. Si pierdo —se detuvo—, continuaré preparando las comidas mientras esté aquí.

—¿Y si ganas? —lo miró.

—Un beso… dado con libertad —su mano se cernió sobre el tablero, esperando hacer su primer movimiento. Sus ojos destellaban, desafiantes—. ¿Trato hecho? ¿O no tienes suficiente confianza en tu juego?

—Tengo mucha confianza en mí misma —levantó la barbilla—. Creo que vas a estar muy cansado de cocinar antes de que regreses a París.

—Ya veremos —movió su peón y Sakura hizo lo mismo—. Dime, ¿piensas traer a tu padre aquí cuando sea dado de alta en la clínica?

—Sí, eso creo. Siempre fuimos muy felices aquí.

—¿Y crees poder recuperar los tiempos pasados? —la atención de Sasuke estaba fija en el tablero. Movió su reina hacia la posición del alfil en la tercera línea.

—¿Por qué no? —Sakura movió su peón a la tercera línea.

—Porque no creo que sea posible hacer retroceder las manecillas del reloj —repuso—. Si se pudiera, yo lo haría también.

—Reanudando tu vida de soltero, sin duda —comentó Sakura con ironía.

—Exactamente —colocó su alfil frente al de Sakura en la cuarta línea.

Ella se puso rígida.

—Bien, pronto estarás libre de nuevo —murmuró con frialdad—. ¿O habrías preferido no haberte casado conmigo?

—Lo habría preferido.

—¿Entonces por qué me seguiste hasta aquí? —demandó y movió el caballo hacia la cuarta línea.

—Porque, queramos o no, tenemos un trato.

—Yo cumplí mi parte.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —parecía cortésmente asombrado.

—Fuiste tú… Tú lo echaste todo a perder al romper tu palabra.

—Ah, sí —respondió, burlón—. Fui un bruto contigo, verdad… haciéndote dormir en la misma cama que yo, obligándote a hacer esas cosas repulsivas. Fui un tonto al pensar que quizás habríamos podido hacer de nuestro matrimonio algo más que una… cláusula en un contrato. Tú habrías preferido que yo obtuviera tu firma por triplicado antes de tocarte.

—Yo habría preferido que no me tocaras.

—Como me lo hacías saber cada vez que me aventuraba a tocarte.

—¿No esperarás que me disculpe por decepcionarte? Además, a ti que más te da que te deje o no tocarme. ¡Tienes a la baronesa para eso!

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sasuke con suavidad—, mi bella Marie Laure. ¿Quieres que te hable de ella?

—No —contestó entre dientes—. No es necesario, gracias.

—Pareces tan obsesionada por esa mujer que pensé que lo podrías encontrar interesante —la miró y después bajó la vista al tablero, con las cejas levantadas—. Después de todo, tú fuiste totalmente franca conmigo acerca de tu Sai, ¿verdad?

—Eso es muy diferente y lo sabes.

—¿Lo sé? —sus ojos brillaron.

—Sí —Sakura retiró su silla y se levantó—. No quiero hablar de Marie Laure, ni de ninguna de tus mujeres, Sasuke. ¿No puedes comprender eso?

—Oh, sí. Pero también hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber de mí.

—Sé todo lo que necesito saber —respondió colérica—. Yo fui como uno de estos peones —señaló el tablero con ira—. Algo que pudiste usar en tu juego de ajedrez contra tu tío para luego desecharlo cuando fuera conveniente. Sólo que un peón no se supone que diga «jaque» al rey, ¿verdad? Que fue justo lo que yo hice cuando te abandoné. Y eso es lo que no puedes perdonar. Por eso estás aquí, atormentándome. Bien, el juego termina ahora, lo mismo que nuestro matrimonio. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—¿No? Bueno, a mí me gusta ganar. Así que… —levantó su reina y pronunció con suavidad—: Reina blanca a caballo negros dos. Y… jaque mate.

Sakura respiró profundamente; su atención se dirigió de nuevo al tablero.

—Pero eso no está bien —comenzó—. No puedes haber…

—Es el mate del tonto. Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de él. Oh, sí, había oído hablar de él. Evitar la más común de las trampas para los inexpertos era una de las primeras cosas que Jiraiya le enseñó. Y había caído directamente en ella.

—¡Oh, no! —chilló—. ¡No lo creo!

Pero el tablero estaba ahí, frente a ella, como muda evidencia de la rápida y humillante victoria de Sasuke.

—El ajedrez requiere concentración, cariño. ¿Quieres la revancha?

—No, gracias —miró su reloj—. Estoy muy cansada. Creo que iré a mi habitación.

—Espera un momento —indicó Sasuke con gentileza—. Tengo que cobrar mi ganancia.

Sakura se mordió el labio.

—No establecimos las circunstancias exactas —comenzó con torpeza—. Te daré un beso de despedida cuando te vayas.

—Estoy abrumado —murmuró con sarcasmo—. Pero pienso que una deuda de honor debe ser saldada lo antes posible, ¿no? —empujó su silla y se puso de pie.

Sakura se levantó también y exclamó, temblorosa:

—¡Sasuke, espera! No creo que lo digas en serio.

Sasuke llegó al lado de Sakura y la tomó de los hombros.

—No luches contra mí, Sakura —advirtió con calma—, sería insensato. Es sólo un beso, después de todo.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Sólo un beso, se repetía en silencio. Sólo un beso. Pero, oh, Dios Santo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que ella conoció el doloroso placer de su boca? Hacía tanto tiempo… una eternidad…

Los labios de Sasuke era fríos, pero gentiles. Acariciaron los de Sakura como el toque de una pluma que seduce y promete.

No era justo. Habría preferido insistencia… No seducción. La derrota de los tontos, pensó entre bruma, y ella era la tonta más grande de todos.

Las manos de Sasuke descendieron de los hombros hasta su cintura, atrayéndola. El beso se profundizó y cuando la hizo separar los labios, bajo la seductora presión, Sakura sintió el primer dulce aguijonazo de su lengua.

La excitación la sacudió. Trató de protestar, pero todo lo que emergió de su garganta fue un pequeño suspiro ahogado.

Sasuke levantó una mano, y la hundió en su cabello, para que los suaves mechones se enredaran en sus dedos. Tiró hacia atrás de su cabeza y la sostuvo por la cintura. La besó de nuevo, lenta y ardientemente; luego, sus labios viajaron sobre la larga línea expuesta del cuello hasta la abertura de la blusa. Mientras la boca de Sasuke rozaba con ardor su vulnerable piel, un estremecimiento de debilidad atravesó el cuerpo de Sakura.

Los dientes de Sasuke tiraron de los botones de su blusa, liberándolos casi con negligente facilidad.

Entonces, su boca se cerró sobre la punta de un seno y Sakura gritó. El tirón de sus labios sobre la carne y la caricia de su lengua sobre el pezón endurecido, eran un deleite feroz y doloroso. Quería que Sasuke se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo quería que continuara para siempre.

Sasuke recorrió su cuerpo con una mano, delineando la curva de su cadera… trazando el plano de su vientre. Sus dedos parecían descansar en todas partes, excepto donde ella deseaba su caricia. Y él lo sabía. Desde algún oscuro rincón de su mente, Sakura se dio cuenta deque Sasuke podría extender esa espera… ese deseo… para siempre. Él quería que ella pidiera, suplicara…

Cuando al fin… los dedos de Sasuke la tocaron ligera, casi inquisitivamente, en la suave y flexible unión de los muslos, un gemido de anticipación estalló en la tensa garganta de la chica.

De pronto, Sakura quiso estar libre de la tela que la aprisionaba, que la guardaba de él. Quería ser libre… quedar desnuda en los brazos de Sasuke.

Con lentitud, él la apartó ligeramente. Sus miradas se encontraron en un extraño reconocimiento, cargado de electricidad.

Los ojos de él preguntaban. Los de ella respondían. Él se movió, acortando el espacio que los separaba, mientras le quitaba la blusa.

Sakura trató de hablar, pero él sacudió la cabeza y le puso un dedo en los labios, antes de que su mano descendiera sin prisa por el cuello de la chica y entre los hinchados senos, hasta el borde de sus vaqueros.

Repentinamente Sasuke se detuvo, mirando la puerta con aguda atención y frunció el ceño.

—Alguien está ahí… —murmuró.

Mientras hablaba, se oyó un enérgico golpe en los pesados paneles y una voz llamó:

—¡_Monsieur…_ monsieur Uchiha! ¿Está usted ahí? Soy _madame_ Béthune. Tengo un recado para usted.

La cálida intensidad de los momentos pasados se rompió en un segundo.

Las cejas de Sasuke se levantaron y su boca se torció con cinismo.

—Debes tener un ángel guardián, cariño —recogió la blusa de Sakura y se la arrojó—. Ahora cúbrete, mientras veo qué quiere.

Sakura huyó por la escalera. Se vistió escuchando la voz de _madame_ Béthune, aunque no podía verla.

—¿_Monsieur_ Uchiha? —la buena mujer estaba claramente asombrada y un poco indignada—. Pero, ¿cómo es esto? Yo entendía que usted era _monsieur_ Hiragisawa. Cuando hablamos por teléfono, ese fue el nombre que me dieron.

Hubo una pausa, luego, Sasuke respondió con lentitud.

—Siento que haya habido un malentendido. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, aunque es cierta que la reserva original fue hecha por… un socio mío.

—¿Y _mademoiselle_ Haruno… en dónde está?

—La llamaré —Sasuke alzó la voz—. Sakura, baja. Tenemos una visita.

Sakura, reacia, descendió por la escalera. Temblaba de tal modo, que no estaba segura de haberse abrochado todos los botones, o siquiera de haberlo hecho en el ojal correcto. También era consciente de que estaba despeinada y de que respiraba con agitación.

Pero se obligó a sonreír, ante la burlona mirada de Sasuke.

—¡La pequeña Sakura! —exclamó la mujer con asombro—. Oh, ¡pero has cambiado mucho! Apenas te habría reconocido —la abrazó con efusividad—. Y, ¿cómo está tu querido padre?

—Muy bien, espero que se reúna pronto conmigo, aquí.

—Con nosotros, cariño —corrigió Sasuke con suavidad—. ¿No le has dicho aún a _madame_ Béthune… que tú y yo estamos casados?

Los oscuros y redondos ojos de madame parecieron aumentar de diámetro.

—¿Están casados? —inquirió—. Entonces esta es una luna de miel.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada irónica a su esposa.

—Ni siquiera eso —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Es más… una temporada de trabajo.

_Madame_ Béthune emitió un graznido de diversión.

—¿Trabajo? Pero cuando un hombre y su joven esposa están solos, juntos, sólo deberían pensar en el placer, ¿no es así? No debería permitirle trabajar. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella, sería muy diferente, se lo aseguro.

—Me halaga —Sasuke le sonrió, coqueteando con buen humor—. ¿Desea consolarme, quizás?

—Con una novia tan reciente, no debería necesitar consuelo —_madame_ emitió un largo suspiro—. Pero si yo fuera veinte años más joven… —le dio a Sasuke un codazo en las costillas, soltando una carcajada—. Pero olvidaba el recado —pronunció al fin, aún temblando de risa—. Recibí una llamada telefónica de _monsieur _Bartran, del taller. Su hermano regresó está tarde de Bordeaux con la refacción para su coche. Estará listo mañana.

—¡Qué bien! —Sasuke sonrió y miró a Sakura.

—Está bien —_madame_ les sonrió a ambos—. Y ahora, no me entrometeré más —señaló con firmeza, declinando los ofrecimientos de Sasuke de café y vino y abrazó de nuevo a Sakura—. Sé feliz, mi pequeña —salió con una oleada de buenos deseos.

Su partida fue seguida por un profundo silencio que Sasuke rompió:

—Dijiste hace un rato que ibas a tu habitación. Tal vez deberías hacerlo —habló sin emoción.

—¿Es eso… lo que tú quieres? —preguntó ella.

—Lo que yo quiero —expresó Sasuke con frío y mortífero énfasis—, es alejarme de aquí mañana tan pronto como mi coche esté reparado —la miró con burla—. Después de todo, era… sólo un beso.

—Sí… por supuesto —suspiró Sakura, luego se volvió y se alejó de él para subir por la escalera, hacia la oscuridad.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

La oscuridad estaba en todas partes. Giraba alrededor de Sakura, sofocándola. Y estaba en su interior, consumiéndola con dolor y soledad.

«Sólo un beso». Las palabras parecían estar grabadas con fuego en su mente. Eso es lo poco que significó para Sasuke. Había estado a un paso de entregarse por completo y sin reservas por primera vez… y aun así, él se habría ido al día siguiente sin mirar atrás.

Y no tenía caso recordarse a sí misma que la partida de Sasuke era lo que ella había querido…

No había señales de Sasuke cuando Sakura se aventuró a bajar por la mañana. Por un momento pensó, asombrada, que él se había ido sin siquiera despedirse, pero un rápido examen de su habitación reveló que su ropa y sus artículos de tocador aún estaban ahí. Debió bajar a Montascaux a ver al mecánico, decidió.

Se llevó su café al estudio e hizo los preparativos para el día. Miró larga y críticamente el retrato de Sasuke. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero le parecía el mejor cuadro que había pintado. Aunque quizá fuera porque lo veía con los ojos de amor.

Una hora más tarde, se escuchó el ruido del motor del coche. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Sasuke subió por la escalera y se paró en el umbral.

—¿Ya has arreglado el coche? —Sakura habló con demasiada alegría.

—Sí.

—Entonces supongo que te irás ahora —puso énfasis en cambiar la posición del caballete.

—Pronto —repuso él—. Pensé que querías que posara otra vez.

—No quiero causarte inconveniente alguno.

—No lo harás —llegó a su lado y miró el lienzo—. ¿Falta mucho?

—No —contestó ella—. Puedo terminar el resto de memoria.

—Ya veo —Sasuke parecía perplejo—. Cometí una injusticia cuando traté de disuadirte de continuar tus estudios. Posees verdadero talento. Espero que lo desarrolles al máximo —su sonrisa era amistosa, pero contenía cierto elemento de despedida…—. ¿Me venderás esta pintura?

—Esta no —sacudió la cabeza—. Con esta, cumplí la mayoría de edad como pintora. Estoy segura de que comprenderás.

—No creo que la comprensión haya jugado gran parte en nuestra relación —declaró él con voz grave—. Pero prometo intentarlo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Así que… una pose final? ¿Quieres que me desvista?

Sakura trató de sonreír.

—No lo dices en serio… ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no? Sería una experiencia nueva para mí… como para la mayoría de los hombres… quitarme la ropa ante una mujer que no tiene interés en mí, excepto como una composición de luz y sombra, de planos y ángulos —la miró burlón—. ¿No es así?

—Bien… sí —su corazón latía con violencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo pides? —hizo una pausa—. ¿O es que mi cuerpo no es suficientemente interesante para ti? ¿Sientes, quizá, que me conoces demasiado bien?

—No… no es eso —levantó con cuidado el lienzo del caballete, sin mirar a Sasuke.

Dios Santo, pensó, casi con histeria, no lo conocía en absoluto. No en ese aspecto.

Se las arregló para esbozar el espectro de una carcajada.

—Si es un ofrecimiento serio, Sasuke, entonces por supuesto que me gustaría hacer algunos dibujos de ti. Yo… necesito practicar —añadió.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor.

—Supongo que deseas alterar el escenario.

Quitaron la mesa y arreglaron una plataforma improvisada con cajas y algunas cortinas viejas de brocado dorado que Sakura había descubierto en algún lugar el día anterior. La chica se entretuvo con el brocado, acomodando sus pliegues, haciéndolo caer como ella quería, consciente de una sensación de total irrealidad.

«Oh, Dios», pensó, «yo no debería estar haciendo esto… no debería permitir que sucediera, porque no puedo ser objetiva. No puedo considerarlo sólo un ejercicio útil». Se volvió y recogió su cuaderno de dibujo con manos temblorosas. En realidad ella nunca había visto desnudo a Sasuke. Aquella primera vez Sakura estaba demasiado avergonzada e indignada… y desde entonces, sus pocos encuentros habían sido en la penumbra. Ese sería el momento de la verdad para ella.

—Estoy listo —anunció Sasuke.

Sakura se volvió con lentitud a mirarlo. Era… magnífico. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Con las manos sobre las caderas y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, Sasuke soportó el fascinado y casi obsesivo escrutinio de Sakura.

—¿Vas a dibujarme o a aprenderme de memoria?

Ella se sobresaltó, con un leve color en el rostro.

—Oh, ¿te importaría volverte un poco de lado? Baja el hombro. No, eso es demasiado.

—Sería más sencillo si me mostraras cómo.

Sakura vaciló un momento, luego se acercó a él y puso las manos sobre los tibios hombros de Sasuke, saboreando la sedosa suavidad de su piel y el firme juego de los músculos de la espalda y los brazos.

—Tienes que decirme si te cansas… o si tienes frío —señaló.

—O demasiado calor, tal vez —su tono era lacónico—.¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que es la primera vez que me tocas por voluntad propia.

Sakura retiró las manos de inmediato.

—Recuerda la pose, por favor —indicó y regresó a su cuaderno.

Hizo una cantidad de falsos comienzos, arrugando hoja tras hoja.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sasuke al fin—. Pareces perturbada. ¿Me visto y te busco un bonito jarrón de flores?

—No, gracias. Quizá la pose esté… demasiado forzada.

—Eso se remedia fácilmente —cambió de postura—. ¿Así está mejor? —le sonrió.

—Sí —admitió contra su voluntad. Él parecía totalmente relajado, como si hubiera posado desnudo toda su vida.

Trató de estudiarlo con frialdad. Las esbeltas y elegantes líneas de su cuerpo adquirieron una nueva gracia, huesos y músculos fluyendo en armonía total.

Al mismo tiempo, había algo notable en la postura de Sasuke… algo anticipatorio que se reflejaba en la sonrisa que todavía jugueteaba en su boca y en sus ojos. Algo intrigante… casi misterioso.

Estremecida por una súbita excitación, pensó: «¡Dios mío, si pudiera captar este sentimiento!»

Esa vez, no garabateó las líneas. Su lápiz parecía saltar a través del papel, su mano y sus ojos trabajaban en perfecta coordinación. Tenía que hacerlo, decidió con fiebre. No podía perderlo. No en ese momento.

—¿Puedo descansar un poco? —sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke se irguió y alcanzó sus pantalones.

Involuntariamente, Sakura dejó el lápiz.

—¿Se puede ver? —Sasuke se acercó a Sakura.

—Cuando esté terminado —pronunció ella roncamente. Las manos de Sasuke descansaban apenas sobre los hombros de Sakura, pero el contacto era abrasador.

—Tú también debes descansar —los dedos de Sasuke se movieron—. Estás muy tensa.

Con gentileza al principio, luego con más fuerza, Sasuke comenzó a masajear los músculos de su cuello.

—Estoy bien, de veras —trató de apartarse.

—Déjame hacerlo.

Con un suspiro de capitulación, Sakura cedió. El contacto era mágico, íntimo, pero impersonal al mismo tiempo; de algún modo extraño.

Los movimientos acariciadores, sin embargo, creaban otra clase de tensión en su cuerpo.

—Relájate —ordenó él con suavidad.

Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo, cuando, una vez más, su ser completo estaba respondiendo… volviendo a la vida bajo ese contacto?

Sakura sintió los dedos de Sasuke moverse sobre su hombro, por su cuello, antes de descender a liberar los botones de la blusa.

—¡No! —levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—Tranquila… —expresó Sasuke—. Confía en mí.

La blusa se deslizó de sus hombros para descender hasta la cintura.

Su piel desnuda enrojeció bajo las caricias de Sasuke. El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a arquearse de placer y sus pequeños senos se hincharon con aguda sensibilidad.

Luego, de pronto, todo terminó. Los tibios dedos de Sasuke dejaron de acariciar su cuerpo y se movieron casi con energía para poner la blusa en su sitio.

—_Voitiz_ —su tono fue casi casual. Cogió el cuaderno de dibujo y el lápiz y se los entregó—. ¿Continuamos?

Sasuke caminó hacia el improvisado estrado, se detuvo para desprenderse de sus pantalones y asumió sin esfuerzo su posición anterior.

Sakura miró el dibujo frente a ella hasta que las líneas se borraron. Temblaba tanto que apenas podía soportar el lápiz y sentía la boca seca. El anhelo en lo profundo de su ser se había convertido en dolor… en un ansia que ya no podía negar… un hambre que exigía ser saciada, no importaba a qué precio.

Se apartó del tablero de dibujo y se levantó tirando de los botones de su blusa hasta que cedieron. Uno de ellos se rompió. Con descuido, Sakura se sacudió la prenda y la dejó caer al suelo. Sasuke no habló ni se movió, pero en el agitado silencio, Sakura escuchó su áspera respiración.

Se quitó las sandalias y caminó descalza la distancia que los separaba.

Sasuke la observaba y preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Y ahora?

Las manos de Sakura buscaron a tientas el broche de sus vaqueros. Pensó que nunca se desharía de ellos, pero al fin lo logró. Lo que quedaba era un breve triángulo de encaje, pero también se lo quitó. Luego, cayó de rodillas al lado de Sasuke y extendió la mano para tocar, tímida y tentativamente, la musculosa desnudez de su muslo.

—Sasuke te lo suplico…

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó con aspereza y sus manos la tomaron, acostándola bajo él sobre los pliegues del brocado.

La boca de Sasuke era una llama que la consumía y Sakura cedió con delirio a sus demandas, saboreando el íntimo deleite del contacto.

Sasuke se levantó un poco, acariciando con las manos el cuerpo de Sakura. Se detenía en cada curva como si quisiera conocerla a través de la punta de los dedos. Luego, la oscura cabeza se inclinó y sus labios pudieron acariciar sus senos. El movimiento de su lengua sobre los excitados y rosados pezones la hizo sentir como si puntas de flecha atravesaran lo más íntimo de su ser.

Sakura gimió de deleite, acariciando la espalda de Sasuke y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

La respuesta de él fue urgente e inmediata y su boca volvió a tomar la de ella. Deslizó una mano hacia abajo para buscar los lugares secretos de su femineidad, tanto tiempo negados para él.

La tocó delicadamente al principio, sus dedos eran un mero susurro de sensaciones contra su calor satinado, luego profundizó la caricia con una cálida y deliberada sensualidad, conduciéndola a un camino desconocido hasta entonces para ella.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban grandes y nublados por la excitación y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaba sintonizada a ese nuevo y peligroso encanto.

Sasuke le sonrió; luego, su cabeza se inclinó y su boca la poseyó con una lenta y devastadora intensidad. El aliento quedó atrapado en la garganta de Sakura. Él no podía estar haciéndole eso a ella. No podía…

Sus sentidos se desvanecían, su cuerpo se ahogaba en una cálida oleada de placer que la conducía inexorablemente… a algún borde aterrador.

La cabeza de Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás y su cuerpo se arqueó irremediablemente, desgarrado por un deleite tan intenso que pensó que iba a morir. Había lágrimas en su rostro. Era consciente del movimiento de Sasuke y de que su cuerpo cubría el de ella. Actuando por puro instinto, Sakura lo rodeó con los brazos, mientras sus delgadas piernas se levantaban para sostenerlo cerca de ella. Las palabras sollozaban en su garganta. Al fin lo sintió en su interior y gritó de júbilo y bienvenida. Su abrazo se intensificó convulsivamente cuando él comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

Sakura estaba contenta de darse a sí misma al fin. Pero de pronto y para su sorpresa, experimentó un rápido y oscuro surgimiento del placer. El mundo de la razón se escapó y en el cálido y estático vacío que lo reemplazó, estaba… sólo y para siempre…

Sasuke.

Sakura abrió los párpados soñolienta.

Por un momento, se sintió completamente desorientada, diciéndose a sí misma que aún debía estar dormida y soñando. Después, la realidad comenzó a imponerse. Comenzó a recordar…

Se sentó con lentitud, apartando un mechón de cabello fuera de sus ojos y asimilando otros detalles. Su ropa, doblada, hacía el papel de almohada, pero ella no tenía ni el más vago recuerdo de haberla puesto ahí.

Y, lo más significativo… se encontraba sola.

Su sensación de deliciosa lasitud comenzó a evaporarse. ¿En dónde estaba Sasuke? Ella habría querido que él estuviera ahí cuando despertara. Quería sentir la tranquilidad de su abrazo y sus labios sobre los de ella.

Y más que nada, pensó con una cálida oleada, quería que le hiciera el amor de nuevo, que la hiciera gritar de abandono mientras La llevaba, una vez más, a las alturas de la culminación.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que hicieron el amor. Un lento y sensual acto, mientras descubrían nuevos modos de darse placer el uno al otro.

Ella nunca imaginó, ni en sus sueños más locos, que sería capaz de sentimientos tan profundos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, reconoció maravillada que sólo Sasuke pudo liberar sus emociones de ese modo.

Sakura se desperezó, disfrutando los pocos familiares dolores en su cuerpo. Sus músculos no estaban acostumbrados a un ejercicio tan prolongado, pensó con una sonrisa. Y el suelo del estudio era duro, aunque a ninguno de los dos les importó.

Si Sasuke había ido a buscar un lugar más cómodo para dormir, no podía culparlo. Su tablero de dibujo estaba ahí a un lado y lo acomodó. Estudió su dibujo con ojos sonrientes.

«No lo terminaré», pensó. «Haré que lo enmarquen, así como está y lo guardaré en alguna parte para evocar este día… el comienzo del resto de mi vida con Sasuke». Se puso el dibujo bajo el brazo y salió.

Esperaba encontrar a Sasuke en la sala. Se había acostumbrado al casi perpetuo aroma de café cuando él estaba ahí. Pero el salón estaba vacío. No había ruido en La casa. De hecho, no había señales de vida, así que él debía estar profundamente dormido.

Sakura puso el dibujo sobre la mesa y subió por la escalera. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y se quedó por un momento interminable asombrada mientras trataba de asimilar lo que veía. La habitación estaba desierta… desnuda. Todas las cosas de Sasuke habían desaparecido, la cama estaba con el colchón desnudo y las mantas se encontraban cuidadosamente dobladas.

—¡No… oh, Dios, por favor… no! —exclamó.

Voló escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta principal, pero no había ningún coche en el patio. Con lentitud, se arrodilló en el umbral. Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudieron.

¿Cómo pudo irse así, sin decir una palabra? Sí, habían acordado separarse, pero de eso hacía una vida. ¿No sabía él cómo había cambiado ella? ¿Lo que sentía ahora?

La verdad inaceptable a la que se enfrentaba era… por supuesto, que él lo sabía, pero que no le importaba. Sasuke estaba probablemente demasiado acostumbrado a provocar ese nivel de respuesta en sus mujeres.

¡Qué patéticamente fácil de manipular había sido ella!

Retiró el dibujo del cuaderno y lo hizo trizas. Luego reunió los fragmentos, los llevó a la chimenea y los observó arder. Ella ardía también… de humillación y pesar.

Y ahora tendría que irse. No podía quedarse ahí… con esos recuerdos. Tendría que buscar otra casa para alquilar, componer su vida de algún modo antes que Jiraiya regresara. Haría su equipaje, se dirigiría a Montascaux y tomaría el primer autobús a cualquier parte.

Empezaría con el estudio. Recibiría el dolor de frente.

No podría cargar todo su equipo. Parte de él tendría que quedarse ahí. Quizá pudiera regresar por él más tarde, cuando pudiera soportarlo.

Tardó bastante tiempo en bajar sus pinturas del palomar. Aunque el caballete se doblaba, era muy pesado y resultaba muy difícil bajarlo por la estrecha escalera.

Estaba a punto de subir a su dormitorio y meter la ropa en un maletín cuando oyó el ruido de un coche. Se detuvo, tensa y miró a través de la puerta abierta.

Era el coche de Sasuke. Los músculos de su garganta se apretaban dolorosamente, pero no podía ser. Era una alucinación. Sasuke se había ido y no iba a regresar. Como paralizada, lo vio bajar del automóvil y cruzar el patio hacia la puerta.

No sabía por qué había regresado y tampoco quería saber. La única certeza era que no podía enfrentarse a él… no podía ver el triunfo en sus ojos… o la lástima.

Trató de cerrar la puerta; sus manos buscaron a tientas la cerradura, pero mientras lo hacía Sasuke llegó al umbral y abrió.

—¿Estás loca? —demandó con rudeza. Miró alrededor y levantó las cejas—. ¿Por que están aquí abajo tus cosas de pintar?

—Porque me voy —su voz se quebró un poco—. A viajar. Me aseguraré de enviarte una dirección… para los abogados.

—Para los abogados —repitió él con lentitud—. ¿De qué estás hablando, en nombre de Dios?

—Del divorcio —Sakura levantó la barbilla—. ¿Eso es lo que convinimos, no? Así que no hay más que decir. No… me imagino por qué regresaste.

Por un momento, Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

Luego, sonrió.

—Como quieras. Pensé, tal vez, que querías despedirte… pero no te detendré.

Con la cabeza en alto, Sakura pasó frente a él y subió por la escalera hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmada. Había tal desorden, que por un momento pensó que lo impensable había ocurrido en ese remanso… que un ladrón había entrado. Luego, lentamente comprendió…

Era la ropa de Sasuke, suéteres, camisas y ropa casual, extendida a lo largo de la cama. Y sobre la cómoda, sus cepillos, la máquina de afeitar y la bolsa de cuero que usaba para viajar.

Lo oyó subir y se volvió con lentitud. Su rostro era inexpresivo y pronunció con fría formalidad:

—Te pido perdón. Creo que me precipité. Tal vez sería más sencillo si yo hiciera primero mi equipaje.

Pasó frente a ella y Sakura lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Por qué pusiste tus cosas en mi habitación?

—¿Necesitas preguntar? Porque pensé… esperaba al fin, dormir aquí. Creí que de ahora en adelante, tú pasarías cada noche en mis brazos —emitió una risa amarga—. ¡Qué tonto fui! Porque nada significó para ti, ¿verdad? Ese… cielo que compartimos juntos hace sólo una o dos horas… —se sacudió la mano de Sakura—. Ten la bondad de no tocarme.

—Sasuke, no, escúchame. Pensé que te habías ido… que me habías abandonado. Dijiste que lo harías tan pronto como tu coche estuviera arreglado. Desperté sola, tu dormitorio estaba vacío y el coche se había ido. Yo… no miré aquí. No pensé… —respiró profundamente—. Me sentía tan infeliz que quería morir. Por eso me iba. Porque no podía soportar quedarme aquí sin ti.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron con incredulidad.

—¿Dejarte? ¿De veras pensaste eso? —sacudió la cabeza—. No, mi amor. Nunca tuve la intención de irme. Si monsieur Hiragisawa no hubiera intervenido, yo habría encontrado alguna excusa para quedarme hasta obtener lo que vine a buscar.

—¿Qué era? —su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Tú. Toda tú. Tu cuerpo, tu corazón y tu dulce y terca mente —sus manos cubrieron las de Sakura y ella se dio cuenta de que temblaba—. Sakura, no finjas más. Sabes que te amo. ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo… compartiendo la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos? ¿Comenzando de nuevo nuestro matrimonio?

—Sasuke —murmuró con voz quebrada—, eres tú el que está fingiendo. Yo no soy lo que tú quieres. Es la baronesa… Marie Laure… y yo… no puedo vivir con eso, no importa cuánto te quiera. Es pedir demasiado.

—Pero no te lo estoy pidiendo. Marie Laure no significa nada para mí. Oh sí, cuando la conocí, ella era atractiva… una aventura excitante, pero nada más.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —susurró Sakura—. Sasuke, yo os vi juntos… en aquella fiesta, en la terraza. Lo sabes. Tú… la besabas y…

—Oh, no —la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola contra él—. Estaba terminado… todo terminado entre nosotros desde mucho antes. Ella me siguió… se arrojó en mis brazos. Me trató como el tonto que debí parecerle. Sólo entonces supe…

—¿Supiste que? —la voz de Sakura era un hilo.

—Que, como tu amigo Sai, ella había sido contratada por mi tío —pronunció con severidad. Observó la incredulidad en los ojos de Sakura y asintió—. ¿Te parece difícil de creer? A mí también… al principio. También tengo mi orgullo masculino, ¿comprendes?

Sonrió cínicamente.

—Cuando estalló el escándalo, yo estaba asombrado. Yo no era, después de todo el primer hombre de su vida. Así que hice investigaciones y descubrí que estaba muy endeudada. El barón era un hombre rico, pero no era generoso. Y a Marie Laure le gustaba jugar. No había un casino en el sur de Francia que no hubiera visitado. Para mi tío, ella era el arma perfecta. Así que rompí con ella.

Hizo una pausa.

—Tuve, por supuesto, la excusa perfecta. Iba a casarme.

—Ya veo —murmuró Sakura, desolada.

—No —una carcajada sacudió la voz de Sasuke—. No ves, y nunca lo has hecho —tomó el rostro de Sakura en sus manos—. Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi en Lowden Square. Desde entonces no ha habido nadie en mi vida. Nadie más que tú. ¿No lo sabes?

—No. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Yo era un expediente para ti. Yo no era bella. No pertenecía a tu mundo…

—¿No eres bella? —inquirió él con suavidad—. Ah, Sakura, para ser artista, eres muy ciega. ¿Y qué sabe el mundo al que pertenezco del tipo de amor y lealtad que tú ofreces?

Sakura sentía el corazón de Sasuke golpeando contra el suyo.

—No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo. La mañana siguiente, en el hotel, yo estaba en agonía, preguntándome qué haría si no accedías a venir conmigo. Sabiendo eso, a dondequiera que fueras, yo te seguiría. Como hice cuando me dejaste.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio su propio dolor, su propia incertidumbre, reflejados en ellos.

—Sasuke…

Los brazos de Sasuke rodearon a Sakura con fiereza. Su boca sobre la de ella era apasionada, exigente y la chica respondió con el corazón.

Cuando Sasuke levantó la cabeza, sus ojos tenían el brillo de la esmeralda.

—Dime que me amas —pidió él—. Dilo. Di que serás mi esposa de verdad, y que nunca me abandonarás.

—Pero eras tú quien se iba —protestó Sakura, acariciando tímidamente el rostro de Sasuke con los dedos—. En París, siempre estaba sola. Todas aquellas noches que no te quedabas en el apartamento…

—¿Crees que podía soportar estar ahí contigo? —preguntó Sasuke con dureza—. Soportando tu odio… cada vez que me acercaba a ti te encogías. No te culpaba. Yo intentaba esperar, ser paciente y un lugar de eso, me comporté como un idiota y un bruto —gruñó—. Todo aquel tiempo en Londres, apenas me atreví a tocarte la mano para no asustarte. En nuestra noche de bodas, el hecho de saber que me pertenecías al fin, me hizo olvidar todo lo demás. Estaba loco de deseo y muy seguro de que podía hacer que me amaras. Después, me odié a mí mismo. No dormí el resto de aquella noche. Lo único que podía ver eran tus ojos heridos. Lo único que podía pensar era que había arruinado todo entre nosotros para siempre. Por las noches, me iba a dormir a la oficina. Tenía que estar lejos, porque no podía confiar en mí mismo estando cerca de ti.

—Yo pensé que estabas con Marie Laure —Sakura lo miró con reproche—. Tú me dejaste pensarlo, Sasuke. Me diste la impresión de que todavía continuabas con la aventura.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de pesar.

—Bien, quizás… un poco. Tu hostilidad hacia ella me intrigaba. Me hacía preguntarme si podrías estar celosa… si, bajo toda aquella cortés neutralidad que mostrabas la mayor parte del tiempo, comenzabas a interesarte. Era la única esperanza a la que me aferraba. Así que decidí provocarte un poco. Y Marie Laure ayudó, por supuesto, con sus intentos por recuperarme.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

—¿Puedes perdonarme? Si te herí, lo pagué más que suficientemente cuando creí que te habías enamorado de Sai. Me di cuenta de que al darte celos con Marie Laure, yo había caído en la trampa. Estabas tan ansiosa por liberarme para que me casara con ella que cuando traté de explicarte… de decirte la verdad… no quisiste escucharme.

—Supuse que querías casarte con la mujer que amabas.

—Esa mujer eres tú. Pensé que quizá si tuviéramos hijos y tú los quisieras, podrías llegar a amarme. Así de desesperado estaba.

—Yo estaba desesperada también —confesó en voz baja—. Por eso huí. No soportaba más. Y hoy, cuando pensé que me habías abandonado, quise morir.

—Estabas tan dulcemente dormida que pensé que tendría tiempo de terminar con mis asuntos y volver antes de que despertaras —informó Sasuke—. Tenía que hacer unas llamadas a París… para decirles a mis colegas que iba a tardar en regresar, que estaba en mi luna de miel y que no quería ser molestado. También necesitábamos más comida. Tengo que recuperar mis fuerzas, ¿comprendes?

—¿Sí? —lo miró limpiamente.

—Pues sí. Es muy duro ser modelo de una artista. En particular, cuando se está obligado a hacerle el amor a la artista.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca—. Acabo de recordar… lo rompí… ese bello dibujo tuyo.

—Bien, me aseguraré de que tengas suficientes oportunidades de dibujarme de nuevo, si quieres —la besó en la punta de la nariz—. No voy a ponerme mucha ropa durante una o dos semanas.

—¿Es todo el tiempo que tenemos? —preguntó Sakura con ansiedad.

—No —repuso Sasuke—. Cuando nos vayamos de aquí, volaremos a Estados Unidos a traer a casa a tu padre. Él puede venir con nosotros a Fontainebleau a descansar ahí una temporada.

—Espero que no le sorprenda mucho enterarse de que estoy casada —comentó Sakura con preocupación.

—Tal vez cuando vea lo felices que somos, nos perdone.

—¿Y vamos a ser felices?

—Mucho —la besó con suavidad.

—Tendré que subir todo mi equipo de nuevo al estudio —dijo Sakura, haciendo una mueca.

—Más tarde —sugirió Sasuke. Le tomó las manos y se las llevó a los botones de su camisa—. Después de nuestra noche de bodas.

—Pero nuestra noche de bodas fue hace años.

—Estás equivocada, amor mío —acarició el cuerpo de Sakura, creando las primeras y cálidas oleadas de placer—. Comienza ahora y, con tu permiso, va a durar mucho tiempo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, mi amor —Sakura levantó la vista hasta los ojos de su esposo con amor y confianza—. Oh, sí Sasuke… Sasuke…

Después no hubo necesidad de más palabras.

Fin

Hola como están? Espero que esta historia les haya gustado, voy a empezar otra adaptación hasta el próximo lunes, pero aun no decido cual en fin, nos leemos pronta, saludos y gracias por sus cometarios y favoritos


End file.
